The Vampire Evolution (Book I)
by Soham Garcia Ocasio
Summary: Estaba confundía. Irritada, asustada… y dolida por que no necesitaba más el aire que me proporciono la naturaleza en toda mi vida humana. Aterrada y sin saber que hacer… me escondí entre mis rodillas y brazos. ¡Los vampiros no existían! Pero yo... era una prueba viviente...
1. Prologo

_**Prologo:**_

_**Hermosa, simplemente hermosa. La joven chica de 18 años, observaba su vestimenta para la noche de fiesta en el nuevo club nocturno del pueblo en el que se hospedaba. Se dio otra media vuelta de costado frente al espejo.**_

_**Pensó, que estaba gorda. Pero en realidad, no lo estaba.**_

_**Ella era delgada, pero no lo suficiente como para que se le vieran los huesos, no… ella era una chica con curvas redondas y extravagantes. Pero de estatura baja, no tanto…solo unos cinco pies con una pulgada.**_

_**Su piel se veía muy cremosa con ese vestido tubo color piel amarillento, demasiado ajustado a su cuerpo, presionando ligeramente sus pechos y glúteos. El corto era normal solo la mitad del muslo. Con unos tacones negros y altos.**_

_**Peino su largo y ondulado cabello negro frente al espejo por última vez, acomodo un riso que otro, retoco sus más que rojos labios y delineo por última vez con negro carbón sus hermosos ojos verdes como dos enormes esmeraldas. Llenos de vida y energía.**_

_**Una vez haberse terminado de arreglar, y satisfecha por su buen trabajo en ella misma, tomo una chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de su apartamento, y salio de el con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa hacia el club, que solo quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras lejos del apartamento. Volvió a sonreír, si, ella le sorprendería.**_

_**Si ella estaba feliz, demasiado para su gusto.**_

_**Después de la vida gastarle muchas bromas con los chicos, esta misma le hizo un regalo… permitiendo que conociera hace ya unas semanas a un chico muy apuesto. Llevaban apenas poco tiempo conociéndose, pero ella sabia que el era un excelente partido.**_

_**Xeia, la joven chica, estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban ante tal prueba... de enfrentarlo como los otros días, si… enfrentarlo. A ella le gustaba ese hombre. La hacia vibrar y eso que no habían tenido sexo… aun. ¿Como seria después de tener una buena sección de sexo?. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al pensar en el encima de ella…Volvió a sonreír. Tentador. Demasiado para su gusto.**_

_**La joven chica aun seguía su paso tranquilo, tratando de concentrarse en el ruido de sus puntiagudos tacones, para no ponerse más nerviosa por la cita del hombre guapo que la esperaba en el club.**_

_**Pero la chica no se fijo, que en esa noche oscura y fría un demonio de la oscuridad la observaba. No con lujuria, no con enfermedad… la observaba con hambre, hambre de sangre.**_

_**El viejo vampiro, de años y no de físico, la observaba desde el techo de una casa alejada. Se había sentido atraído por ese exquisito aroma, desde la lejanía, en medio de su búsqueda. Si… ella era su cantante. Y su muerto corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente. La Garganta de el ardía con demencia, millones de agujas en ella. Asfixiándolo. Por un momento se quedo en vilo. Sosteniendo un pequeño muro frente a el, con ambas manos, fuertes. Se le erizo la piel de la nuca cuando el aire le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo entrar en éxtasis con el aroma de aquella mujer.**_

_**Jamás en sus billones de años había sentido tal aroma. Y eso que el había vivido muchos años en todo el mundo. De alguna manera supo inmediatamente que al verla… ella cambiaria su mundo para siempre, no tan solo el de el… el de todos los vampiros que existían en la faz de la tierra.**_

_**Se percato que ella pasaría frente al callejón en el que el se encontraba, y eso seria un grave error. El no tendría la fuerza suficiente como para controlarse u alejarse. Nunca lo controlo Paul… el jefe del Clan del norte, a quien el le servia solo si séle antojaba y tenia el tiempo… Aun que para que negarlo, ni el mismo podia controlarse…**_

_**Debía irse, su misión era otra… encontrar a la hibrida. Pero si seguía hay… jamás lograría su propósito.**_

_** Sin fijarse partió en cantos el muro que sostenía con vehemencia.**_

_**Torció el gesto… **_

_**no pensaba que lo tenia tan sujeto.**_

_**Pedacitos del trozo de sementó cayeron al callejón a velocidad de vértigo en algo suave, que profirió un chillido desgarrador, era un perro hembra, con colores marrones rojizos. El sonido del perro adolorido alerto a la chica. Haciendo que esta se detuviese frente al callejón. Gracias a un estorboso foco de luz para el, ella se pudo fijar en el animal. Que aun chillaba un poco.**_

_**Se maldijo mentalmente por tal estupidez cometida y se puso a observar la escena bajo el… en vez de huir.**_

_**Xeia había corrido hacia el perro malherido. Se quito su chaqueta de cuero lo mas veloz posible, para cuando quitara ese enorme pedaso de semento del perro, para cubrir a este mientras le acariciaba y llamar a un veterinario. Ya que habia notado un hilillo de sangre del mismo.**_

_**El vampiro observo su vena latente descubierta. Demonios. No solo sentía deseo por la sangre de la joven, también se excitaba observándola. De alguna u otra manera, su alma demoníaca se había sentido extremadamente atraída hacia aquella insignificante humana.**_

_**Xeia vio como el perro hembra se quejaba y quería salir de hay, pero ella era mas fuerte y le sujeto… hasta al menos cuando el perro la trato de morder, que fue cuando ella lo soltó asustada. .**_

_** El perro había sido rápido tanto… que así como la mordió, se levanto y se fue corriendo a las afueras del callejón. Dejándola en medio de aquella abrumadora oscuridad.**_

_**-Perro de mierda- dijo entre dientes acariciando el rasguño en su muñeca izquierda.**_

_**Sintió el escalofrío en su nuca. Peligro. Sentía peligro… su instinto humano le informaba a gritos que saliera de hay, corriendo como loca… a buscar un lugar con seguridad. Pero la cordura… la madures había crecido y las aptitudes de niña se habían ido… no, ella no correría… ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo?... Ella estaba sola… al menos así se sentía… hasta cierto punto.**_

_**Hasta que respiraron en su nuca desnuda. Un aroma… a hombre. Millones de emociones tanto peligrosas como eróticas recorrieron su cuerpo, como un latigazo desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos. Un aroma a… vainilla y miel. Una mitad de ella se sentía asustada, la otra... excitada. Dio la vuelta en si exaltada… con los ojos drogados. En su rostro se podía ver que ella… que era como una droga, literalmente…que no sabía que era la presa… quería más, la lujuria… deseo… pero… de algo prohibido. En su interior lo sabía.**_

_**… pero aun así, por muy estupido que sonara… se imaginaba a un hombre, incluso pensó que el hombre fue el que le respiro en la nuca… también deseoso de lo que ella le podía ofrecer.**_

_**Pero aun así… el vampiro observándola nuevamente… desde un rincón cerca de ella, después de aquel acercamiento, que despertó en ellos el pecado mas bajo que tenían... A el le excito fácilmente la actitud de ella… observo sus curvas… y olfateo en la fría brisa de la noche el aroma de su centro humedecido… si… esto era mas que deseo de sangre… el sabia que no la podía morder… pero demonios… su olor… era… único. Aun que fuera una simple humana, la podían confundir fácilmente con una Diosa.**_

_**Sin pensárselo dos veces. Se acerco por detrás a velocidad vértigoza. Le sujeto la cintura de una manera posesiva. Con la otra libre sujeto su cuello… dejo espacio… espero.**_

_**Por alguna razón Xeia no se movió. Espero… excitada y tensa por aquel extraño que la sujetaba, si se movía el momento se perdería… lo sabia… por alguna razón… su instintos humanos le confesaban con que clase de hombre se enfrentaba… a uno sediento… era un vampiro, de sus cuentos de hadas… pero no se quiso apartar aun sabiendo que corría peligro, pues se dejo tocar… y acariciar por aquel hombre musculoso. Si. Ella había notado su fornido pecho y hasta la erección varonil voluptuosa que tenía justo detrás de sus nalgas. ¡No!, no se movería ni loca.**_

_**Ya no estaban consientes de lo que hacían. Ni siquiera se preocupaban. El cazador seducido por la presa… y esta demasiado fácil, sin huir del peligro, como algo demasiado anti-natural. Y la madre tierra se había dado cuenta de eso… que una joven especial, se le ofrecía con facilidad más y más a cada instante que transcurría a aquel joven vampiro, en algo que… no por ahora… si no que después se arrepentirían de ello. Aun que muy en el fondo ella sabía que pagaría muy caro las consecuencias… pero al igual sabía que en el fondo de un túnel oscuro habitaba una luz resplandeciente… pagaría con dolor pero sabía que no duraría mucho… y podría intercambiarlo por felicidad, y una eterna sin duda alguna.**_

_**La joven se restregó las nalgas encima de la erección del hombre. Seducida por el aroma a macho que la rodeaba, se excito mas al escuchar un gruñido de aquel ser que aun la olfateaba buscando un punto… hasta parecía que buscaba morderle. Y como débil humana que era deseaba también ser… mordida.**_

_**Se detuvo. Respirando en la vena palpitante de ella, justo en medio de su cuello. Acaricio la carne sedosa con sus dientes palpitantes y deseosos de agrietar en ella y succionar hasta la ultima gota... se le hizo agua la boca de tan solo pensarlo.**_

_**Ella no se movió. No quiso, fue demasiado fácil… aun así… el vampiro la mordió excitado y sediento… ella se dejo… excitada y pidiendo… mentalmente… inmortalidad.**_

_**Si. Ella se arrepentiría… ambos se arrepentirían. Pero para ellos este sentimiento era tan intenso… como el momento, que no lo quisieron arruinar con una huida departe de ella… y por supuesto, de el.**_

_**Dejándose llevar por los gruñidos del y los jadeos y gemidos de ella. Mas ahora que la mano que le causaba la excitación a Xeia bajaba hasta su centro. Introduciéndose por sus muslos interiores… subiendo lentamente, acariciando su carne desnuda… hasta sus bragas demasiado húmedas. Abrió mas las piernas instintivamente, dejándole más carne descubierta a su vampiro. Para que la acariciara sin remedio.**_

_**El estaba alucinando, jadeando… con los glúteos redondos de su presa presionando su carne sensible, no pudo evitar frotar con más intensidad y velocidad. Quería que ella lo disfrutara tanto como el.**_

_** Ella gimió pidiendo mas jadeante, mas húmeda… su centro se apretó en torno a los dedos largos de su vampiro… pero… sintió como quedaba sin fuerzas… laxa en los brazos del hombre, antes llegar a su preciado orgasmo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?. QUERIA que el siguiera. Pero… ya había perdido la visión, introduciéndose al vacío…**_

_**El vampiro ya sentía que si no la soltaba la mataría…por eso… la dejo caer inconsciente en sus brazos… susurrándole que no recordara. Que no recordara… nada de ese momento, de ese espectacular momento para ambos… desde que entro en el callejón.**_

_**Así ocurrió… momento después… la joven despertó en el callejón, entre cajas y zafacones… llorando mareada… confusa… sabiendo nada… mas que su nombre, Xeia y que no sabia que sucedía… y que tenia sed de sangre. **_

_**El observo el despertar de ella. Sabía que no debía haberla convertido en una vampira… menos en su cría y además que estaba contra la ley abandonarla así, pero había escuchado la petición de ella en el interior de su alma mientras la succionaba y no lo pudo evitar… Aun así, no se veía como padre… el era un asesino a sangre fría. Su nombre se vería en juego y su reputación igual. No quería que lo vieran débil ante una mujer y menos una cría. Su cría. **_

_** No… el no era de criar a nadie, además sabia que alguien la cuidaría mejor… Pero por una parte. Sabia que se la volvería a encontrar… este mundo además de pequeño daba muchas vueltas.**_

_**-Estaré esperándote… - dijo dando la vuelta en si… y corriendo a velocidad vértigoza hacia su destino. Sin antes… terminar su frase con una media sonrisa, mirando de reojo hacia atrás- mia anima gemella…- (, mi alma gemela).-**_

_**Si… el lo había sabido desde un principio, y era egoísta al quitarle la vida a una joven tan hermosa como ella. Pero… después de estar solo más de un milenio… **_

_**¿Qué se podía esperar?**_


	2. El Despertar, no es color de rosa

**_CAPITULO: 1_**

Los sonidos sin sentido hacían eco en mis oídos. Había mucho ruido a mí alrededor. Los autos pasando a gran velocidad y sus llantas raspando la brea, la lluvia caer rodeándome como si me quisiera acorralar más de lo que estaba. Y la música tecno en los bares cercanos… pero solo un sonido peculiar y rítmico llamo mi atención… el de los corazones de las personas que pasaban frente al callejón.

Entre mas me enfocaba en ellos mas dolor de cabeza me daba. Y era demasiado cruel y doloroso, ya que mis tímpanos sensibles latían con fuerza.

Apreté mis rodillas a mi pecho. Pensando en que alguien más me sostenía… como mi difunto hermano solía hacer.

Esto era como una pesadilla. O peor aun… una película de horror… una horrible maldición.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?

Lo único que recordaba era yo… caminando directo al club para ver a Fernando. El chico que había conocido hace unas semanas. Hoy daríamos un paso… para tantear el terreno en las posibilidades de estar juntos y comenzar una relación… algo así dijo el.

Había despertado hace ya varias horas de mi letargo extraño… ¿o tal vez siga soñando?. No sabia que me sucedía… bueno, en realidad si… pero apenas quería ni pensarlo siquiera. Es mas, trataba de hacerme la sorda ante los sonidos de mí alrededor.

Mientras lagrimas cruzaban con rapidez mis mejillas, que una vez fueron rosadas y ahora para la eternidad serán pálidas. Me había visto… en el reflejo debajo del charco enorme de agua en el que me encontraba. Los ojos más verdes y hermosos que había visto en mi vida, y los labios rojos y suaves como algodones extra rellenos.

Estaba confundía. Irritada, asustada… y dolida por que no necesitaba más el aire que me proporcionaba la naturaleza toda mi vida. Aterrada y sin saber que hacer… me escondí entre mis rodillas y brazos.

¡Los vampiros no existían! Pero yo, ya era una prueba viviente. Por gran desgracia para mí.

Me comencé a desperesosar y mis sollozos no tardaron en ser aumentados. Me sentía tan pequeña como recién nacida.

¡Nunca quería ser convertida!. ¡Mi vida estaba perfecta!. ¿Quién demonios me creeria? ¡Mi vida era una mierda!. ¡Esto apesta! Grite tratando de sacar todo el aire que ni siquiera existía en mi… o al menos eso me quería hacer creer.

Grave error… Un picor raro asalto mi garganta, como fuego segador, permitiendo que mi vista se nublara. Era la sed. Lo sabia por que la olfateaba, habia sangre… en mi cuello, vestimenta y en los pocos humanos que pasaban frente al callejón.

Mi estomago rugió demandante, mandando al diablo mi depresión. Al tiempo que sentía dagas en mi labio inferior. Los toque… eran mis caninos, mas grandes y afilados… latentes y sensible ante cualquiera contacto con la piel humana o cualquier carne, vibraban como si estuvieran vivos en mi boca.

Al punto de imaginarme rasgando carne humana… o cualquier carne.

Mi garganta añoro un bostezo, se lo di… pero me asfixie al oler la sangre. Se me hacía agua la boca. Mi estomago rugía. Mi garganta vibraba. Todo mi alrededor latía con vehemencia cambiando mi visión a un rojo potente, no podía ver con claridad el callejón donde me encontraba.

Era borroso… Error, no todo estaba borroso… no la figura femenina que tenia a un metro de mi. Escuche su corazón latir suavemente. ¿Por qué no se asustaba?.

Quería que se fuera. No quería herirla.

Jamás deseaba estar en el infierno excepto en aquel preciso momento, en el que vi. que se arrodillo frente a mi. Sin espacio entre nosotras. Todo lo que podía ver eran sus venas latir. Con ese va y ven. Repetitivo, pasivo.

No me lo podía permitir… no quería herirle. Ella era inocente de todo esto.

-¡NO!- le grite muriéndome por dentro, frunci las cejas, cabreada. ¿!QUE NO SE DABA CUENTA!?. Pero creo que por fuera ella lo vio como un "quédate necesito ayuda".

Lloriquee irritada. Ella no se movió. Me vi. helada cuando me acaricio una mejilla. Creí ver en sus ojos canela amarillento, una calidez hermosa. Como si me quisiese abrigar el alma. Me sentí… en casa. A salvo. Como si ella me fuera a sanar de esta enfermedad. Y yo… no. No le podría hacer daño. Le podía traer una muerte segura.

-No temáis.- su voz sonó como las campanas de los cielos. Tierna y llena de mucho cariño.- yo aliviare tu sed.- lo dijo segura, con un tono demasiado maternal.

Pero temí de mi misma. No. Jamás la dejaría… alimentarla, aun que sentía muy dentro de mi que ella tenia razón… pero mi parte consciente aun existía… ella cometía un error. Claro lo humanos se dejan engañar por nuestra inmortal belleza… pero yo no la dejaría, no permitiría que ella cometiera tal error.

-¡No!, ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES!- lloriquee nuevamente, gritándole en la cara, entre sollozando y adolorida.- ¡OH!, ¡Débil Mortal!. Huye mientras puedes, de tu muerte segura- dije irritada solo un poco por mi exagerado drama vampirito, al parecer difícil de evitar… como algo natural, y sin tener ganas de ocultar el secreto.

Pero siguió hay, entre calculando si debía o no… o talvez… pensando. Me hizo pensar que tenía más edad mental que física. Pero para mi joven sorpresa ella me sonríe… con calor. Abrazando mi ingenuidad.

-Toma, y bebe joven vampiresa.- dicho esto mordió su muñeca con sus filosos colmillos. Que en ese momento no le preste atención. De hecho… solo observaba, su espesa sangre…

Me relamí llorando angustiada… ya era demasiado tarde para retenerme. Mi lado… nuevo animal estaba en descontrol. Ella me miro y animo, agitando débilmente su muñeca ensangrentada.

Mi lado humano desapareció al instante que la acerco mas a mi nariz.

Clave mis colmillos en su muñeca con vehemencia. Sin control de mi misma. Se me olvido tragar en unos segundos. La sangre y su sabor eran… muy seductores. Jamás había probado algo así… era único. Lo sentía por mi garganta, que vibraba de gusto, con éxtasis mientras enterraba más mis colmillos para poder… beber más de ese manjar.

Mi cuerpo vibro al sentir el caliente y la espesura en el inicio de mi estomago. Abrazador, seductor, incitador sabor y manjar que me volvía loca.

Trague con abundancia, tratando de que toda me entrara de una vez, era como una fuente interminable, como una droga. Como cocaína. Trague con locura como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Ya había pasado rato, no tenia ni idea de cuanto había tomado, aun asi tenia sed. Demasiada sed. Pero el forcejeo de un cuerpo se vio presente junto a un rugido.

-Ya, es suficiente- dijo ella. Pero por más que quisiera, no me podía despegar. Llore y mordí mas fuerte, ¡NO LA PUEDES APARTAR!. Le rugi.

¿Qué sucedía conmigo?. Mi mandíbula se tenso y un gruñido ensordecedor broto de mi garganta.

-¡YA!- grito enfurecida apartando su muñeca de mi boca, lamió la herida y esta se comenzó a sanar. Me observo cabreada… ella esperaba una respuesta sincera, mejor dicho… una disculpa sincera. -¿Qué no te han enseñado modales?-

Claro… ¡yo me había propasado con su ayuda!. Que estupida soy. Después de que ella me brinda la ayuda que necesitaba, sea lo que sea ella…un, ser que tenia belleza inmortal y corazón dentro de su ser. Ser del que me encontraba arrodillada… frente a frente.

Que humillante.

Pero a la vez impactante… ahora que no estaba tan… _Sedienta_. Podía darme cuenta de quien en realidad era ella. Y por cierto era muy hermosa.

Era mas alta que yo… de pelo color oscuro, parecido a un rojo, como vino… vino oscuro sangre gótico. Piel pálida y la nariz respingona y fina. Con sus mejillas rozadas y labios finos rosados. Su pelo ondulado estaba a la mitad de su espalda. Cayendo en cascadas. Cautivando como sus finas curvas, pequeñas.

Se acerco la muñeca sangrante, nuevamente, a su fina boca y volvió lamer la herida. Se estaba curando, lo escuchaba. Su seño fruncido dejaba ver su notada frustración, seguía esperando mi respuesta, y yo solo la observaba petrificada.

Podía observar con claridad todo en la noche de penumbras que nos arropaba. Era… hermoso. Escuchaba todo. Veía todo… sentía de todo. Como nunca pensé vivir… tanto ni pasar tanto como para sentir el mundo tan vivo como nunca antes lo había sentido. Pero no me podía fijar en eso en esos instantes… es mas, estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

Pensar como demonios le podía decir o pedir disculpas a aquella joven chica que me había dado su ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio… a mi, una recién nacida… "vampiresa"

Dios. Estaba tan avergonzada. Que ni siquiera me inmute para ponerme de pie.

-Lo… lo siento- tartamudee. Para que mentir… estaba muerta de miedo, dolor… depresión. Pero sobre todo… llena miedo y por supuesto, vergüenza.

Ella era una vampiresa…rara… que a pesar de aparentar su juventud… se notaba que había vivido muchos años.

-No importa, eres muy joven… demasiado como para saber siquiera como controlarte.- ofreció su mano mordida, para ayudar a levantarme. La tome y a velocidad vértigoza para un humano… ya me había puesto de pie.-¿Dónde esta tu creador?- pregunto severa observando a todos lados.

¿Mi creador?. No… no lo recordaba, ni siquiera recordaba como había pasado. Debió de haber sido aterrador, eso me recuerda a un artículo que vi. En precisamente… es sobre los traumas humanos… que algunos pueden ser tan brutalmente fuertes que el cerebro para no dañar su cuerpo humano rechazaba de la memoria ese terrorífico recuerdo. Ósea que probablemente mientras fui humana rechace ese horrible recuerdo al renacer. ¡Enhorabuena!. No quería ni tenía ánimos de averiguar como había sucedido eso de mí… transformación o metamorfosis en un vampiro.

Me estremecí por la corriente de asco que subió por mi columna vertebral… si, de seguro estaba mejor que no recordara nada.

-No… no lo se- dije ¿apenada?. Fruncí el ceño, creo que solo fue un acto reflejo natural de vampiros mí… pena. Ignore el sentimiento.- Me desperté hace unos momentos sola… justo donde me encontraste.- confesé, evitando el remordimiento. ¿Qué demonios?. Ahora es remordimiento. Seguro la sesera ya no me esta sirviendo.

-pero…-quedo perpleja para mi asombro, se paseo intranquila…negó con la cabeza, frunciendo sus labios levemente. Chasco la lengua y se detuvo.- va contra la ley vampirica, dejar a su cría…y además recién, nacida. Y más en medio de una ciudad, llena de humanos.-finalizo hastiada. Parecía como si me estuviera regañando.

Esto era igual a ese momento en que aparece una persona que no querias ver, ni conocer… pero la naturaleza te obliga y en cierto modo. Aun con enojo tienes que acudir a ella.

Además, yo no tenia a donde ir… no sabia que hacer, pero el absurdo pensamiento de irme con la chica morena rojiza me gustaba… parecía buena persona, y mira que yo tengo buen ojo para eso…

…pero no lo pude evitar…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte rápidamente, con insolencia. Pero mi curiosidad ya estaba al borde del colapso… era… una cría. Y en cierto modo debo tantear el terreno ara cerciorarme de mi propia seguridad… aun que fuera una novata.

-vaya, si que deberías de ser mas agradecida.- dijo un poco incomoda por mi rapidez.- y menos insolente…debo decir.-se cruzo de brazos, mas cabreada que antes. Ella me intentaba ayudar y yo la cagaba…

…maravilloso, bien hecho.-me patee mentalmente.

-lo siento… pero… quiero saber, no se nada de esto y perdón, pero no me puedo dar a confiar tan rápido.-trague saliva al ver como fruncía su ceño nuevamente. decidi continuar.- No se quien eres, y a pesar de que pareces tener muchos años de vida no físicamente hablando, se que te debo respeto…pero no se como hacer esto correctamente.-

Nos sumergimos en un incomodo silencio. Algo irritante, que hasta los segundos me parecían milenios. Y eso que no los había vivido.

-Como puedes ver…-señale a mi alrededor- no tengo a nadie que me instruya… ni que me apoye… -comencé a temblar de terror a conocer un mundo desconocido sola.- mi creador desapareció y me dejo como si tal cosa…y ni siquiera recuerdo el proceso de transformación.- sin antes había dicho que era una pesadilla me retracto… Esto ahora si que era una pesadilla.

Me abrace a mi misma, mientras sentía un nudo en mi garganta. Evitando que respirara y hablara. Mi labio inferior tembló ligeramente, iba a echarme a llorar como recién nacida que era frente, a una desconocida.

-Soy, Katherine, Katherine Lombarde...-con una voz celestial y aires de grandeza se acerco a mi y me abrazo.- Pero tu dime, Kate…- con ternura y maternidad, me acurruque a su abraso. Que inspiraba seguridad y tranquilidad. Justo igual que cuando estas abrazando a tu madre biológica, ese olor que te da sueño y te incita a descansar… mientras te hacen sentir… a salvo y segura.

-¿Cómo te llamas, querida?- dijo suavemente, apartándose un poco del abrazo para poder ver mi desfigurado rostro. Sorbí por la nariz… con algo de nostalgia aun.

-Xeia…-dije tímida aun…pero con algo más de confianza y seguridad.- Xeia Ateara, pero mis…-me retracte de inmediato al captar que ya no tenia amigos…esta era una nueva vida y ya no podía ir en su búsqueda. Carraspee incomoda por la punzada de dolor en mi pecho. Tenia que acostumbrarme ahora a mi nueva vida.

–Pero de cariño, me apodaban, Exe…-

-El gusto es mío, Exe…-me sonríe, su sonrisa esta llena de ternura y confianza, tanto que me la trasmitió y entonces no pude evitar responderle la sonrisa con una tímida.

-igualmente, Kate…-confesé ahora mas cómoda de mi misma. Me estaba empezando a sentir como en casa con aquella extraña chica que apareció de la nada.

-Bueno… vamos- me incito a caminar junto a ella, justo a la salida del callejón. No pude moverme, por mas que podía… muy en el fondo sentía que todo esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil. Y Kate pareció notarlo enseguida. Se giro de costado para verme. –¡Ven, vamos!, no tengo todo la noche como para arreglar tu cuarto.-chasco sus dedos de manera no hospitalaria, con rapidez vértigoza… como para que aligerase el paso.

Yo la seguí. En silencio… con demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo era este mundo? ¿Cómo serian los demás vampiros? ¿Éramos los únicos seres místicos del planeta? ¿Tendremos poderes? ¿Cuánto éramos en número? ¿Dónde se alojaban?

Pero ella paro en seco, y seguro que si no hubiera tenido reflejos me hubiera estampado con su espalda. Así que tan pronto la vi. Detenerse, me vi. Obligada a moverme un paso alejada de su costado derecho.

Su risa celestial envolvió el ambiente por un momento. Como medio segundo. Fruncí el entre cejo. ¿Qué le parecía gracioso?.

-Lo siento- se disculpo colocando su mano derecha en su pecho. Carraspo su garganta, ahora mas seria.- dame tu identificación, ese chaleco del piso… y un canto de tu cabello.- mi cara debió de demostrar el hecho: ¿Es que esta loca?, de lo que pensaba de sus palabras.- no estoy loca.- aseguro de ante mano.

Talvez debía de hacerle caso… además ahora ella se haría cargo de mi. Le di mi identificación, el chaleco de cuero y me arranque dolorosamente un pedazo de mi cabello, justo debajo en mi nuca.

Hizo medazos mi chaleco, lo lleno de sangre de perro y la suya, que estaba en el piso aun húmeda por la lluvia y esparció mi cabello. Tiro mi identificación y se giro a ver mi expresión de pánico.

-Es para no levantar sospechas de tu existencia… además, esta es tu nueva vida, debes eliminar la humana y alejarte de tus seres amados, tanto familia como amigos. Para evitar que la línea de dos mundos se destroce. Es ley, vampirica. Por eso debe parecer un asesinato… desde ahora, estas muerta para todos ellos.-aclaro con calma. Yo solo asentí, asiéndome la fuerte ante todo eso… aun que por dentro me moría y destrozaba todo con ira y dolor. Por fuera le sonreía a Kate con confianza… y una alegría que no me llegaba a los ojos.

-se que es duro… para todos le es duro desde el princio… pero es ley de vida.-confeso mostrándome un poco de pena por mi en sus pupilas canela con algo de amarillo mezclados. –Ven…- me tendió su mano- vamos a casa.-

Entre pequeños temblores de labios, y una cabeza cabis baja. Me acerque a ella y tome su mano… como madre e hija… que éramos ahora.

-Me Hare cargo de ti, te enseñare todo lo que se y aprenderás de ello, lo convertirás en tu diario vivir de la eternidad en la que vivas y respetaras las leyes al pie de la letra.-dijo mordiéndose su muñeca nuevamente.- haz lo mismo con la tuya- me insito levemente. Lo hice.

Unió nuestras muñecas a modo que estas quedaran conectadas con el fluido de sangre de la otra. Sentí como mi ser se dividía en dos. Como yo era parte de ella y ella era parte de mí…

-Ahora eres y serás mi hija por la eternidad. Te eh adoptado y trasnfucido sangre como la ley vampirica ordena. Ahora… yo soy tu madre. Y nunca más estarás sola en esta inmortalidad.- dijo de manera poética.

Mi pecho se inflo, mi dolor menguo… ahora nunca mas estaría sola. Nunca más. Sin poder evitarlo me lance a sus brazos y la abrace con efusividad no contenida. Ella… que ahora era mi madre… me correspondía con igual efusividad. El sentimiento familiar era mutuo. La unión era real.

-… ahora si podemos ir a casa.- le tome de su mano como una niña pequeña y no me aparte de ella en todo el camino. Hubo un momento que me pidió que aguantara la respiración, ya que había humanos. Pero por supuesto, no paso nada en el camino.

Nos montamos en un auto, supuse que era de Kate… pero no estaba tan segura, en fin. Nos dirigimos a la salida de la ciudad… donde al menos el bosque comenzó a nacer. Y a lo lejos se podía apreciar una pequeña casa rectangular. Color negra con gris, ventanales y puertas de cristal. Al igual que el techo.

-Es una casa temporal, estaba aquí…-se paro a pensar un segundo, que fue lo que le tomo aparcarse- de… visita.-dijo lentamente. Fruncí el entre cejo. Definitivamente no me lo había tragado.

-ah, si…-le seguí la corriente. Tal vez no me lo decía por alguna razón. Hace apenas horas renací, nos conocimos, y pase a ser su hija.

Tal vez aun no confiaba en mí, o… existía la posibilidad que me estuviera manteniendo a salvo… Pero puede que me estuviera diciendo la verdad. La deje hay, para no seguir con mi: "resuelve ese misterio mental".

-¿Cómo… como que temporal?-pregunte, gracias a la conexión de sangre, no temía y le tenia total y certera confianza.

-Cariño, soy una nómada…-mi cara debió de reflejar un enorme signo de pregunta. Sonríe y me insita a que camine con ella.-Un nómada es un vampiro… en mi caso un semivampiro, que tiene esa naturaleza de viajar por diferentes partes del mundo en busca de emociones fuertes, como batallas, animales poderosos a cuales enfrentar…y medir fuerzas. Claro.-

Abrió la puerta de la casa, y entramos… todo era muy lujoso. Mesas y figuras de cristales, sofás grises y negros. Otros blancos. Cuadros antiguos en las paredes. Era bastante acogedora. Pero definitivamente necesitaba averiguar mas… ella lo intuyo, así que solo se posiciono a mi lado.

-Haz la pregunta que quieras…-dijo con ternura. Sonreí. Si. Lo había intuido.

-Bueno…-respire hondo para comenzar.- Quiero saberlo todo… sobre todo, sin ningún detalle a sombra. Ni pelos en la lengua.-dije sin mas. Ella ríe sin evitarlo, su risa era como campanitas.

-Te dejare algo claro.-dijo sin cortarse el pelo.-yo soy tu madre ahora. Aun que soy responsable de ti, tan pronto aprendas todo sobre tu especie pura… tendrás la opción de escoger… si te quedaras conmigo, o serás nómada. A mi semejanza. ¡No puedes romper las reglas!. ¡No puedes quebrantar la ley!.Y sobre todo…-tomo aire. Séle había subido la sangre a la cabeza. De cierta forma parecía un… tomate.- ¡No puedes desobedecerme!. ¿Esta claro?.-

Dude por unos segundos. ¿a que viene eso?... no importa… por su mirada se que no creia en mi… pero tambien anhelaba escucharlo para estar mas tranquila.

-si, esta claro- conteste segura de misma. No pude evitar soltar una risilla. Luego de un momento ella también se hecho a reír.- aun que….-

Kate se quedo expectante… frunció su labio, tanto que pareció una línea recta. Comencé a dudar en como se lo podría decir… pero alfin y al cabo, lo tube que decir.

-No creo que me vaya a separar de ti…-dije algo apenada. Después de haberla conocido, dudo que pueda separarme de mi nueva madre. Sin duda no me apartaría.

-Escucha, Exe…- tomo mis manos y las entre lazo con las suyas en un sándwich. Me miro con entendimiento, de seguro sabia a lo que me referia.- Aun que no lo creas, ya que eres muy joven, pronto vas a sentir la ansia de ser libre… y te vas a querer separar de tu creador para experimentar cosas nuevas… sin embargo, cuando te alejes de mi aun estaremos mas unidas que nunca… ya que gracias a un don que tengo en la sangre puedo saber si estas en peligro o necesites mi ayuda. –Aclaro sonriente.- sea donde sea… iré a por ti, hasta el fin del mundo, como si fuera un lazo real de madre e hija… ¿entiendes?.-

-Entiendo…-

Después de hacer un recorrido por la acogedora casa de Kate, nos vimos obligadas a preparar nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ya que Kate… también acababa de llegar. Y sin más la ayude a bajar sus maletas… luego se hizo comida para ella…y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente, me quede observándola dubitativamente. Como si, así, observándola cenar, me respondería mas preguntas.

Estaba sentada justo a su lado, observando como comía una carne no tan cosida con una ensalada de papas y coca-cola. Antes de poder apartar la mirada, escuche como sostuvo el aire y lo soltó sonoramente por la nariz.

Genial. ¡Lo había vuelto a hacer!, pensé.

Me mordí el labio, un poco nerviosa y me removí en la silla creando ruidos en el piso.

-Me imagino que quieres saber, el ¿Por qué? De mi alimentación. ¿o me equivoco?.- me miro de reojo mientras se introducía una cucharada de patata a la boca. Lo mastico lentamente mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

Asentí, aun mordiéndome el labio inferior, nervioso. A lo que ella sonríe, mientras se lleva el vaso de coca-cola a la boca.

-Si, pero, no me lo tomes a mal…-trague saliva, parpadee varias veces como si así pudiera encontrar las palabras perfectas.-se que eres una semivampiro, pero… mi pregunta es… ¿Cómo?.-solté sin contarme el pelo.

-No estés nerviosa, son todos, los seres de esta tierra con los que me topo por ser nómada, siempre se sienten… "curiosos" por saber el mismo… ¿Cómo?-a velocidad vértigoza dejo la trastera en el fregadero y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Enserio no soy la… única, que siente la misma curiosidad?-fruncí el ceño. Definitivamente no sabía nada de nada de este mundo. ¿Qué diablos? Había nacido hace unas 7 horas.- O sea… pensé que eras, una especie normal…digo- trate de corregirme, a lo que ella responde nuevamente a risa. Puse cara de trágame tierra.-

-Cuando ellos me ven, me refiero a que sienten una curiosidad de poder…. Como a…-busco las palabras de momento.- hacerse dueños de mi, para obtener mas poder… otros quieren intentar matarme… otros experimentar conmigo su fuerza o, mi resistencia… voy a ser sincera contigo, de momento estoy huyendo de un clan de vampiros… el clan del norte, por esa misma razón y de otro enemigo que me intriga un poco, pero el punto es… que ambos me desean para experimentar conmigo o eliminarme.- entrelazo sus manos. Y me miro fijamente.

-pero tu no eres mala persona, experimentarlo, puedo entender… lo que no entiendo es eso de llegar a… asesinarte.- casi ni me sale la palabra, se me apareció un nudo enorme en la garganta. Rechine los dientes por un segundo en el que Kate me permitió relajarme, con una mirada de te entendimiento y ternura.

-Es complicado… Paúl, el jefe del clan del norte… no le gustan las… mutaciones.- rechino ella los colmillos.-pero en mi caso… no fue un juego, yo fui creada por accidente… en medio de un amor lleno de pasión y sentimiento prohibido, tomo de sorpresa a la joven humana y al vampiro. Pero mi madre murió en el parto…-a este paso no se le oía nada. Parecía que aun le dolía demasiado hablar de ello.

-mi padre… me crío… observo mi crecimiento, que tenia la agilidad, fuerza y velocidad de un vampiro. Pero aun así mi cuerpo disponía de sangre y mi corazón seguía latiendo… a veces me alimento de la sangre por que mi lado vampiro la necesita… pero, cuando el chisme se regó, unos asesinos vinieron a por mi padre… el se puso de cebo, para dejarme huir.

llevo toda mi vida haciéndome valer por mi misma, y protegiéndome como tal. Para que las muertes de mis padres no fueran en vano, soy lo único que les queda. Y ahora tú eres mi descendiente… excluyendo a tu creador.

Toda su historia me dejo en hielo. Eso me daba a pensar mucho sobre nuestro mundo… había crueldad y obviamente costumbres humanas como el antiguo racismo…

-lo siento… en nombre de todos los vampiros de este mundo.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-no te preocupes, mi niña…- dijo ella. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, uno cómodo…pero… no duro lo que pensaba.- mañana saldremos de caza… te enseñare como se cena a un humano lo mejor que pueda… prepárate mentalmente para tener consciencia, por que la sed de sangre la puede dominar. Fácilmente.- me aviso.

-lo dices como si fuera lo mas difícil del mundo…-sentencie enfurruñada. Algo irritada. No me gustaba su poca fe en mí.

-No es que no confíe… pero normalmente por naturaleza, un puro… tiene la sed más fuerte que eh visto en mi vida. Además de que… eres una recién nacida, Exe. No es que te tenga poca fe.- se paro de su asiento a modo humano.- Hora de dormir… mañana te diré mas sobre tu raza, hija.-

Los rayos del atardecer no demoraron en desaparecer… ni las estrellas y la redonda luna en aparecer… era la noche mas hermosa que había visto. Y recordando todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior… me trate de cerciorar de que no fuera un estupido sueño… humano.

El efluvio de Kate no se dio a esperar, y pico la puerta de mi cuarto varias veces. Omo pidiendo permiso a dejarle pasar.

Salí del baño de mi cuarto y me vestí a velocidad de vértigo, gracias a Dios Kate era de mi misma talla… aun que a mi me quedaban un poco ajustadísimos a la piel…

Me calce unos jeans negros con muchos rotos. Y una camisa sin mangas. Color negra con unos colmillos plateados dibujados. Hice una trenza pegada en mi cabello desde la coronilla y listo.

-Adelante…-dije mientras me volvía a repasar en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Esta entro lo mas humana mente posible y se quedo observándome…- ¿Cómo me veo?-

-bien… perfecta para una noche de aprendizaje carnívoro, así no te mancharas seguro. Aun que esos colmillos… parece que anuncias la muerte en vida, querida.-bromeo ella…

-ja, ja…-dije con retintín.

-ven, vámonos de una buena vez…-

…

Mientras íbamos de camino a no se donde, Kate ponía a prueba mi velocidad y resistencia, quería cerciorarse de que fuera ágil como un vampiro de millones de años. Así que… a cada rato que me distraía, corriendo juntas por el bosque espeso, desaparecía y me atacaba de diferentes ángulos.

Mis sentidos estaban a por cien, y a pesar de que era una novata y que Kate supiera mucho más que yo en combate, en ninguna de sus maniobras me cacho desprevenida.

Dijo que era una autentica vampira de guerra y que era demasiado bueno para mi y demasiado malo a los ojos de los demás clanes, amazonas y nómadas… aun que me confeso que no era algo muy normal que digamos… me dijo que debía de ser por que mi creador era un gran asesino y maestro del combate vampirico. Aun que a ella no se le daba mal el combate, sus años de experiencia le favorecían.

Me informo de que talvez no lo recordaba, por que el no había querido… borrando mi memoria para no dejarme sufrir demasiado… llegue a pensar que hasta en ese poco tiempo me había tomado cariño. Fruncí el ceño, un poco extrañada. La real pregunta era…

¿Por qué se abría ido?

Kate me saco de mis cavilaciones al explicarme como funcionaba eso del respeto en nuestra raza. Era demasiado semejante a la realeza. Si te encontrabas en un territorio de un vampiro mayor, debías presentarse y pedir permiso para quedarte por el área. Éramos muy clásicos y la naturaleza mezclada para algunos clanes era una aberración, como una falta de respeto.

No podías hablar, a menos que lo pidieran ellos. Pero según me confeso… la costumbre iba cambiando poco a poco… pero la presentación seguía en pie.

Me confeso que algunos vampiros tenían dones. Poderes que les otorgaba la misma naturaleza… aun que era muy poco común. Me explico la cadena de clanes… y los altos y bajos mandos.

Estaba el Clan más fuerte. El clan del norte, dirigido por el famoso Paúl. Orgulloso y deseoso de encontrarla para hacerse con ella.

Paúl tenía veinte años… humanos, y vampiro tenia trecientos. Era un ser sin sentimientos, serio, obstinado, caprichoso y altamente fiel a la lujuria. Su segunda al mando era Blue Liance… edad dieciséis… una asesina sin escrúpulos, siempre ha estado enamorada del pero el no la quiere… todas las amantes que han corrido por la cama de Paúl han sido asesinadas… y eso a el le encanta. Luego le siguen sus más poderosos asesinos. Dean, que siempre le ha servido tiene 200 años y aparenta 25.

Después le sigue el caballero negro… sin embargo no siempre es dominado por Paúl. Se dice que es el vampiro más antiguo que existe. Altamente peligroso, sin duda, un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… ni el propio Paúl tendría posibilidades de vivir si se enfrentaba a tal amenaza. Si lo llegara a ver no me lo pensaría dos veces y me echaría a correr. Dijo ella riendo… a mi no me daba ni una pizca de gracia. Según ella solo era un mito… nadie creía en el, ni vivía para contarlo…aun así, me obligo a en algún futuro no causarle problemas a el líder de ese clan.

Steve es el saqueador persona del Paúl. Excelente rastreador… sin duda encontraría una aguja en un bosque tropical o en el mismo ártico. Parece de unos 17… pero de edad vampira tiene cien. Merla, guardiana y amante de Paúl. Aparenta 15… y tiene 250.

Safira su hermana gemela… tiene el mismo trabajo que Merla. Ahora si hablamos de dones, los juguetes mas preciados de Paúl son Marcus, Bruce y Taly… Un médium, un guerrero y una mística.

Al terminar la práctica y la informática de Kate en el bosque, a ambas nos dio hambre… y decidimos comer en un parquecito vacío de gente… justo a unos kilómetros.

…

La noche se cernía sobre nosotras, la luna llena nos iluminaba… eran las tres de la madrugada sin duda alguna… ya que el parque estaba vacío y a lo lejos no podía escuchar a ningún vehiculo y ser humano.

-Con calma- susurro casi inaudible para mis oídos y silencio a los de los humanos. Explico dando ejemplo, actuándolo de la misma manera.

Se acercaba lentamente a una chica que al parecer se había quedado dormida en una de las tantas bancas del parque, alejada de la calle y, por fortuna para nosotras, demasiado cercana al nacimiento del bosque, sin duda una presa fácil. Aun que mi consciencia latía, ya que… aun que no la conocía, existía el sentimiento como si la hubiera conocido hace años. ¿Extraño, no? La verdad no lo era… ese sentimiento lo conocía todo el mundo, en algún momento de su vida, y por mas ridículo que sonara… este era el Mio.

No pude fijarme bien en su rostro, ya que estaba centrada cien por cien al ejemplo de Kate. La misma se arrodillaba frente a la chica y le susurro algo en el oído que escuche perfectamente "Levantaos joven mortal y regaladme unas gotas de tu vida prematura".

La chica se puso de pie, estilo zombie. ¡Ser vampiro es la honda!, pensé sonriente, plenamente asombrada. Kate se posiciono detrás de esta.

-Observa bien, Exe- dijo colocando una mano en la cintura de la joven y otra en el cabello, jalándolo levemente para exponer su cuello a los dientes de mi instructora. – Beberás solo la mitad, luego lamerás la herida para que se cierre… si tragas mas de la cuenta, puedes llegar a matarla y convertirla en una de nosotras.- me miro expectante, seria… le asentí enseguida levemente.

-Bien…-dijo notablemente complacida. Aparto a la humana y le susurro como en ensueños que se volviera a acostar. Y así sin mas, Kate se giro hacia mi.- Tu turno.- asentí ante la mención. Y me acerqué a la joven chica con cautela. Digna de un cazador cuando estaba en sigilo, esperando el momento de atacar a su presa.

Observe a la chica por una décima de segundo, lo justo como para observar sus facciones. Su cabello era castillo oscuro, ondulado en rizos sueltos hasta mas debajo de sus hombros. Había unos leves rayos color miel en su coronilla. Haciendo resaltar sus voluptuosos rizos. Su rostro angelical, totalmente humano, llevaba la forma de un corazón, añadiendo volumen a sus sonrojados pómulos. Sus Sejas eran levemente arqueadas y largas, algo finas.

Pero que les hacían dar ventaja a sus espesas pestañas. Sus ojos eran almendrados… y gracias a la hipnosis, estaban abiertos, dejando ver sus deslumbrantes ojos color caoba rojizo. Su pequeña y respingona nariz estaba levemente sonrojada gracias al frío de la noche, que la envolvía. Sus labios pequeños pero no menos carnosos, estaban de color cremosos, como si se acabaran de maquillar por base para el rostro.

Su cuerpo era más delgado que el mío, es decir. No tenía mis curvas ya que eran levemente más finas y livianas. Eso si, sus pechos y glúteos eran un poco idénticos a los míos… en cambio yo era mas ancha de cadera… y gracias a mi habilidad vampiro, supe que tenía mi misma estatura…

Y a pesar de la noche, supe inmediatamente que su piel era crema rosada, casi pastel… pero mas tenue.

Pero muy, muy hermosa. Incluso para mi naturaleza… los de mi raza, aun que a pesar de que era joven e inexperta, estarían de acuerdo conmigo sin chistar. Sin embargo… la chica me parecía conocida… de hace siglos, sin broma. Lo intuía con fuerza en mi corazón.

Me coloque de cuclillas y le di un ultimo vistazo a Kate. Que asintió ajorada. Sin más, me acerque en cuclillas y le susurre. La humana hizo algo que no hizo con Kate. Esta se estremeció en el banco como sin un susurro la hubiera envuelto, poniendo su vello en punta. Y como zombie, se enfrento a mí de pie. Sin tener que decirle más… ella sola dejo ver su yugular… su vena palpitaba histérico. Y me fije que Kate estaba algo asombrada. Había fruncido el ceño en señal de rareza. Al arecer no era algo común.

…y lo peor era que mi boca salivaba sin clemencia. Mis glándulas no paraban de ejecutar su función y eso a mi me tenia bastante mosqueada, pero al oler su sangre…

…el mundo se detuvo en seco a mí alrededor. Y mis caninos, ya una vez unidos a la piel de la chica… ya no los pude apartar. Una fuerza sobrenatural aparto a Kate, dejándola inmóvil y clavo mis pies y manos sujetando la cintura de la chica. Me trate de apartar de ella mientras escuchaba los gritos incesantes de Kate, pero me era imposible. Y algo en el fondo me decía que tenía que ser así…

… entonces ocurrió algo inexplicable.

Una sarta de imágenes inundaron mi cerebro, tanto información como recuerdos… que al momento supe que no eran míos. Sino más bien de mi presa… de mi hija. Si, ahora lo sabía.

Mi naturaleza me lo decía, ahora mismo hacia lo correcto, no por que queria… si no mas bien por que debía y, además, una fuerza natural e intensa lo dictaba. Como si hubiera sido escrita en el firmamento. Si bien tal vez suene a locura pero mi alma me lo dictaba… estaba en lo correcto… podía sentir la unión celestial.

Así que mordí y bebí, mientras las células de su cuerpo eran absorbidas por el mío, observaba sus recuerdos y memorizaba información importante. Mi boca, dientes y lengua se durmieron temporalmente. Mientras mis ojos se volvían blancos, casi transparentes. Mis uñas se clavaron en su ropa, desgarrando, fue sin intensión, pero la potencia con la que era atraída hacia esa joven chica era demasiado para mi. Mis piernas incluso temblaron adoloridas por primera vez.

Entonces… los borrones, se detuvieron… y la pude ver a ella. Entonces, solo entonces… la memoria de Marie Anne se dejo de filtrar por mí, si… así se llamaba, Marie Anne Morlow… mi cría, mi Annie, mi hija. Si bien lo sabia, era demasiado pronto, pero también lo sentía. Lo sentía… ella había nacido para encontrarse conmigo, ambas habíamos nacido para encontrarnos, pero para… que la cosa no terminaba hay.

En esta visión todo cambio, ahora no era memoria…era, el futuro…

… El sol se filtraba por los árboles, creando un verde mas vivo en la naturaleza que nos rodeaba, era brillante y todo relucía. Los pajarillos cantaban y bailaban al son de la brisa fresca. El olor a humedad reciente y a madera era fuerte… pero sin embargo, a lo lejos había algo que llamo mi atención… se fueron acercando a velocidad cámara lenta, estilo película.

Eran cinco chicas, cinco hermosas mujeres con una radiante belleza angelical. Corríamos juntas y sincronizadas. Pero a pesar de no ser la más vieja… yo, era la líder del clan.

Yo corría a la delantera de ellas quedando dos en cada costado. A mi derecha estaba Katherine y a mi izquierda estaba Marie Anne. Las demás no podía verlas… solo sus cuerpos… pero percibía su felicidad. La armonía y sincronización se desbordaba con sutileza. Sin embargo, sin saber como… comenzamos a jugar de manos, haciéndonos bromas y sonriendo.

La visión se detuvo… luego todo se borro, y mis sentidos se durmieron al completo.

…

Me estire en una cómoda cama. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y aun inexperta por mi fuerza, casi tiro un jarrón. Gracias a dios lo tome a tiempo. Me erguí luego de acomodar el jarrón, totalmente extrañada.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Aun tenía la ropa de la caza. Pero eso, obviamente no respondía mi pregunta. Eso si, recordaba que después de la practica cuerpo a cuerpo habíamos ido a un parque… a comer. Y nos encontramos con una chica… ¡Si! ¡Lo recordaba! ¡Eso y más! La pulsión, la sangre, la memoria, la información… pero sobre todo… la visión. Mi clan, las chicas… y…

… Marie Anne.

-¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR MAS!-voceo alguien. Si bien supe al instante de quien se trataba. Lo sabía. Y lo sentía. En mis venas, en mi alma. Nadie podría convencerme de lo contrario, y eso lo sabia yo.

Gracias a nuestra conexión de familia entre progenitor y cría. Podía sentir su ansiedad, de conocerme, de saber como era… dolor, nerviosismo, e incomodidad.

-¡NO! ¡Y ES UNA ORDEN!- gruño Kate- Te sentaras hay y esperaras a que baje.-dijo ahora respirando con calma. Y por otro lado sentía el apuro y miedo de Kate. No había enojo por mi creación… sabia muy bien que ella esperaba una buena explicación razonable. En ese caso no había problemas… pero aun así estaba algo nerviosa por como reaccionaria mi cría ante la información que se le debía de dar. Si bien después de que me viera la careta.

Yo también estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de suceder… pero aun así, les envíe hondas masivas de tranquilidad. Gracias a dios, Kate me lo había enseñado. Así que sin esperar, Salí de mi habitación, que estaba al fondo de la casa de Kate, y llegue al recibidor como una exhalación.

Ambas giraron a verme sorprendidas. Marie con asombro desbordante. Algo me decía que ella sentía la pulsión de unión. Así que se paro de su asiento y quedo frente a mi expectante. Kate no se quedaba atrás, estaba alerta… sus rodillas levemente flexionadas, y además podía ver un poco de vibración en su garganta. Como a la defensiva y totalmente expectante ante cualquier movimiento que le pudiera parecer peligroso… para obviamente, mi seguridad.

Claro ahora yo era su cría, pero no pensaba igual que ella, para mí… Annie era más importante, y aun que era demasiado joven para comprenderlo, su seguridad era más importante que la mía. Por regracia ya Kate, lo sabia… pero se negaba a cooperar.

Aun que por mas que observaba a Annie, no veía ni una chispa de enojo. Al contrario, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse… y tenia ese aspecto de haber encontrado lo que tanto buscaba. E inesperado era… que yo le correspondía de igual manera.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, sentía la pulsión que me indicaba su felicidad de haberme encontrado. Sin dudarlo… la abrace, con fuerza demás. Y ella no tardo ni un segundo.

Comenzó a sollozar empapándome la camisa negra. Mire de reojo a Kate… que había fruncido el seño extrañada. Sin embargo yo ya conocía esa mirada… obviamente este comportamiento no era normal. Desde que ella me había encontrado, nada de lo que yo hacia o pasaba a mí alrededor era normal.

¿Pero por que? ¿Seria el destino?

-shhhh- le trate de calmar luego de un rato, comencé a dar sobos en círculos sobre su espalda para lograr calmarla, y funciono.

Luego de unos minutos más. Se logro tranquilizar, nos sentamos todas en la mesa de la cocina, en lo que una Kate extrañada nos buscaba unas bolsitas de sangre donada para emergencias.

Y, además, por lo que sucedió ayer supe inmediatamente que estaba asegurándose de que no volviera a pasar. Y la apoyaba en cierto modo, había roto la ley… ya que no podía convertir a nadie a menos que cumpliera al menos uno o dos años, hay era donde yo alcanzaba la madures para responder a la pulsión.

Lo extraño era que yo la había sentido. Y se lo había confesado a Kate…. Justo de eso mismo discutíamos yo y ella… encuentro a mi cría… ello solo observaba callada. Por cierto no había hablado ni pío.

-No se…-su extrañeza era más que evidente. Nos tendió cinco bolsitas a cada una y se sentó, estaba pensativa.

-En mis años de vida, jamás había escuchado una cosa como esa…es, anti-natural-confeso incomoda. Por poco mis ojos se salen de sus cuencas… ¿Y que era ella algo natural? ¿y nosotras?.

-Igual que nosotras…-el silencio se cernió sobre Kate y yo… Marie Anne había hablado.- escucha, abuela…-dijo dudosa. A lo que Kate se puso pálida ante la mención, en cierto punto era cierto eso.- Yo sentí la pulsión, y ni siquiera era un vampiro cuando eso sucedió. De alguna forma… el destino nos quiere unidas… y no solo yo, mientras me convertían tuve una visión…-

-¿una… una visión?-volvió a fruncir su entre cejo...-eso si que es imposible… eres muy joven como para que se refleje tu poder.- confesó aturdida.

-no creo que sea un poder…-apunte pensativa y seria.- yo también la vi.-

Para asombro de Kate y Annie que se quedaron más que heladas.

- Parecía mas una revelación del futuro, que una visión… de nosotras juntas…-me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas por el salón. No sabia como decirlo…pero.- no erramos las únicas… habían dos mas, pero no las podía ver. La felicidad nos arropaba, hasta se podía palpar, parecíamos…

-Diosas…-apunto Annie.

-imposible- se volvió a negar Kate.-nadie a…

-Éramos un clan…y yo, su líder…-dije al fin y al cabo, no se perdía nada con confesarlo.

Nos quedamos en un profundo silencio gracias a Kate… que no menciono nada sobre eso. Claro. Ella debía de negar en rotundo cambiar su vida de nómada. Lo había dejado muy en claro: "ella jamás dejaría su vida". Y eso, yo más que nadie, lo sabía como que el cielo era azul y la noche oscura.

Las siguientes noches fueron tranquilas, comíamos en casa y practicábamos combate. Por suerte Annie le cogio el truco rápido. Era muy buena en combate. Casi una experta. Según ella, había tomado defensa personal y artes marciales cuando era humana.

Sumándole ahora sus habilidades de vampira. Se podía decir que era una maquina de matar.

Kate nos enseño muchas mas técnicas y en una que otras ocasiones, nos hacia pruebas para ver si teníamos algún don o poder escondido. Nos mostró que tenía unos dones o poderes. El de trasformarse en cualquier animal de este planeta y a veces tenia premoniciones, y tenia este talento especial de aprender los idiomas con mucha facilidad… de hecho… se los sabía todos.

Después de intentar la primera semana, ninguna de las pruebas de dones surtía efecto. Pero al fin y al cabo… pronto se descubrió el poder de Marie, esta tenia súper velocidad. Si era veloz siendo vampira, imagínate ese extra. Sin embargo… yo seguía en blanco. Aun que a veces me daban unos maléficos dolores de cabeza como si prendiera en un salvaje fuego. Si bien, como vino así mismo se iba.

Después de cinco días. Todo estaba en calma. Pero… como mismo me había sucedido con Annie… convertí a una chica… Saura Snowlight… era su nombre.

Solo que…ocurrió, algo, diferente…

Flash Back.

Ella vino a mí, mientras yo retozaba en la espesura del bosque, recargaba la espalda en una de las raíces de un árbol llorón. Era época navideña y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, casi… bueno, si, incluyéndome. Estaba vestido con un traje negro demasiado ceñido a mi cuerpo y claro, bastante corto y por extrañeza de la vida… no tenía zapatos. Ya que quería sentir la nieve en todo su poder. Fría, congelante. Pálida.

Mientras, pensaba en aquella visión, que la recordaba una y otra vez, en cámara lenta. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso era una premonición? ¿El futuro de nosotras tal vez? Otra cosa era las constantes cosas raras entre Annie y yo. La pulsión era fuerte… y según Kate, no era normal… era la primera vez que había escuchado algo así. Y lo sentía… que era más raro todavía.

Katherine, nos había aconsejado mantenernos lo mas posible en secreto. Ya que esto podía ser muy peligroso… y aun que yo lo encontraba como una total idotes, para los creadores de las leyes y el reino de vampiros… era una abominación. Así que permanecíamos como ratas… en jaulas.

Si bien, no por mucho ya que después de cumplirse las dos semanas… que por supuesto faltaban dos días… saldríamos de Europa y viajaríamos a las amazonas… selva tropical o algo así…pero era en America del sur. Por eso, me encontraba sola, mientras Annie y Kate conseguían los papeles yo retozaba recargada en este árbol.

Sin embargo, no tan lejos. Escuchaba el repiqueteo de un joven corazón. Y los trémulos pasos de un humano. ¿Cómo era posible que un humano se adentrara a las profundidades de un bosque… y mas a la una de la madrugada? De seguro uno estupido. O tal vez perdido.

Era una chica, adolescente… de unos 16 años. Se acercaba cautelosa, tropezándose con raíces y ramas en el trayecto hacia mí… quede inmóvil. Helada. La joven estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por corbatas del frío, sombreros y abrigos. Para que no se congelara… y cuando salio de la maleza natural, se quedo de piedra. Frente a mí. Observándome como si por fin hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba.

Fruncí el entre cejo. Algo atónita… mientras nuevamente, la pulsión interactuaba. Nuevamente. Me puse de pie… y la repase. A decir verdad… era bastante hermosa… como una belleza japonesa.

Su cabello negro lacio caía muerto sobre sus hombros y brazos. Su rostro redondo de color blanco, estaba levemente sonrojado por el borde de sus redondas mejillas y por el frío que no podía evitar su sombrerito navideño. Los almendrados, casi, chinos ojos de color celeste cielo, me repasaban de arriba a bajo como si no se terminara de creer lo que estaba viendo, con sus redondos labios extra llenos de color rosado cremoso ligeramente entre abiertos.

Era alta… bastante como unas dos pulgadas mas que yo y Marie. Pero una menos que Kate. Por su complexión, a mi ojo vampiro, pude asumir que era delgada… demasiado delgada, de curvas suaves y ligeras. Con la cintura fina y piernas largas.

Por su rostro note que estaba dudando si dar un paso o no. Entonces frunció el seño dándose en su fuero interno valor. Levante una ceja extrañada, en la espera… mientras sentía como la energía se hacia mas abundante… era ella… el cuarto personaje de mi visión… justo al lado de Kate.

-¡Y bien!- soltó cruzándose de brazos.- ¿te vas a quedar hay, patidifusa, o me vas a convertir de una maldita vez?- pregunto notablemente irritada por mi rostro en blanco. Abrí mis ojos como platos. Mi mandíbula no daba tregua, casi se me cae de la impresión.

-¿Qué?- pregunte al fin, perpleja, parpadeando varias veces.

-¿! Estas sorda!?- dijo cabreada, dando pasos hacia mi.- ¡Te he esperado por años!, ¡ya pensaba que no ibas a aparecer! ¡Maldita sea tuve que buscarte por que no movías ni un maldito dedo! ¡Y aquí estoy en medio de este maldito bosque, congelándome las amígdalas y tu vienes y te quedas inmóvil… para después decir: que?!- voceo a los cuatro vientos.

Me volví a quedar de piedra… ¿seria eso posible? ¿Me estaría ella esperando? ¿Habrá visto esa visión o lo quesea que era? Aun así la razón me ganaba.

-Lo siento, pero creo que te equivocas…- dije ignorando la pulsión… esto era extraño y ya comenzaba a asustarme. –no soy quien crees que sea…-

-¿A no?- dijo dando otro paso quedando a un palmo de mi. Notablemente mas cabreada que antes.-Note hagas la estupida, Exe, yo también puedo sentir la energía que nos une.-

Ahora si, ¡Que demonios!… pero la cosa no termino hay.

-Desde que tengo memoria e soñado contigo, y con mis hermanas. Eh soportado hasta tiburones en mi vida, esperando el maldito día en que por fin dieras la cara, ya que te encontré no pienso echarme para atrás, el futuro de ambas esta escrito… y tu misma, junto a Marie Anne lo has visto. –confesó. Con sus brazos en jarra. Llena de enojo y dolor.

-Entonces es cierto.- confesé ya sin ningún mutismo de duda… claro… era mi segunda hija… pero algo me decía… que tenia que hacer lo que sentía y lo que ella decía.

-lo es… es el destino, lo siento en mis huesos.-

La mordí, precipitada, sin darle tiempo a pestañear. Con la pulsión a potencia. Era tan y tan fuerte… que esta, le mandaba avisos a Kate pero sobre todo a Annie. Y nuevamente, mis ojos se volvieron blancos, y mis uñas se clavaron en su cintura. Mientras absorbía, tomaba información, memorias… y tenía una vez más, la visión.

La misma visión, solo que esta vez… la chica que estaba al lado de Katherine, se podía ver con claridad… y si, para mi asombro y certeza era Saura. Pero faltaba una… solo que tenia un presentimiento de que estaba en graves problemas…y la que tenía que buscarla era yo… y lo haría sin duda alguna.

Y esta vez… me volví a desmallar, pero para mi suerte Kate y Annie estaban cerca.

…

La nueva casa era mil veces más grande. Tenía tres plantas y algunas paredes eran de cristal, como las escaleras. Otras eran de mármol. La mueblería y mesillas en de color blanco perlado… y lo demás en mármol o piedra blanca. Habían seis cuartos. La mayoría innecesarios… pero útiles para el futuro equipaje.

Después de cumplirse dos semanas, y de adelantar el proceso de exámenes de Saura. Era bastante buena en combate, y según Kate eran mis genes trasmitidos por mi creador anónimo… nos dimos cuenta de que Saura era muy peculiar y tenia… este don, de enfriar las cosas levemente y de poder trasformarse, igual que Kate, solo que en… un lobo salvaje de color negro y ojos azules, del doble de un lobo normal.

Eso si… tiene problemas de temperamento. No es loca… es solo que no sabe controlarlo y puede ser bastante agresiva… y Kate fue una prueba de lo que podía pasar… y las demás nos dimos cuenta cuando la mitad del bosque colapso. Destruido totalmente…

Además… nadie le dijo a Kate que le ordenara nada. Ese era el problema, no solo con Sora si no también con Annie, ellas no se sabían controlar con Kate y además de que no se dejaban… y era grave, yo como madre de mis crías y como Kate de brazo derecho para ayudarme, les enseñe que tenían que respetar a los mas viejos, los antiguos… que aun que no lo merecieran… era ley. Ninguna quedo satisfecha ni cómoda con esta estupida ley, y era de esperarse…

Después no contamos con que Marie Annie incendiara la cocina, descubrimos que tenia ese don de… crear y controlar el fuego… a semejanza de Sora que podía crear y controlar el hielo… ella podía convertirse en una antorcha humana y Sora podía transformar sus células en hielo, a la vez que la cubría entera, es decir… un cubo de hielo con cuerpo de mujer… desnuda. Al igual que pasaban con Annie. Eso si…

Nos tuvimos que mudar por que el bosque quedo destrozado, ya que de la nada, se creo una tormenta de hielo… como huracán categoría máxima y Annie había quemado la otra parte como una súper nova.

A excepción de Kate, nos podíamos controlar bien, en cuesto de la sed. Así que para no arriesgarnos nos fuimos por avión en la zona de equipajes. Después de trasladarnos a esa cazota de tres plantas. Comenzamos a turistear y a estudiar la ley vampira… como también entre Kate y yo les hicimos pruebas a las niñas como exámenes para que pudiera controlar su manejo de temperamento. Del cual ambas, reprobaron.

Practicamos también el método de camuflaje vampirico. Para poder ocultarnos bien, aun que estábamos en medio del bosque tropical… no se sabía cuando algún vampiro podría visitarnos… y como Marie, Saura y yo no éramos normales… teníamos que escondernos sin tomar riesgos. Eso si… nadie nos visito. Al menos en las 3 semanas que llevábamos.

Luego descubrimos que el sol no nos lastimaba, al contrario… nos sentíamos mas vivas y nuestra piel brillaba, como si de un millón de diamantes se tratase, incrustados en nuestra piel. Pero solo era cuando acabábamos de comer, luego de la segunda noche… la piel no brillaba.

A la medida que pasaban los días, notaba a Kate distante, y mas que de costumbre. La entendía… ya que de la noche a la mañana ella había pasado de nómada… a la niñera de tres crías. Y ella era una persona libre y totalmente independiente.

A veces se quedaba inmóvil, observando la lejanía de la naturaleza y algún punto más allá. Me ponía los pelos de punta, sentir ese deseo de libertad que ella a veces quería sentir.

Ya habían pasado dos meses y estaba peor… casi no hablaba. Y observaba los alrededores con delicadeza… como si esperase algo. Y eso me inquietaba aun más.

La seguí hacia las afueras del bosque y observe… como ella, con detenimiento, observaba el nacimiento de este. La ciudad.

Estábamos en una especie de montaña y precipicio.

Con una delicadeza, que solo Kate tenía, se sentó en el borde de este. En total silencio. Salí de mi escondite. Ya que era la mejor en camuflaje y combate, se me era bastante fácil ocultarme. Me pare justo detrás de ella. Con los brazos en jarra… observando atardecer en ese instante. En silencio y junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Exe?- soltó el aire con cansancio por su respingona nariz. Me quede en silencio, lo suficiente como para que a velocidad vampiro, me sentara junto a ella. –Se supone que debes vigilarlas.-regaño.

-Están dormidas…-anuncie tranquila mirando el horizonte.-La pregunta es… ¿Qué esta sucediendo, contigo?- para mi sorpresa, sonríe… pero no le llega a los ojos el brillo de felicidad.

-Nunca se te escapa nada, eso es bueno- reposo su cien en mi hombro.-definitivamente eres una vampiro ejemplar. Con los genes mas fuertes que he visto jamas. Ahora estoy más segura de que hago lo correcto…-

-¿A… a que te refieres?- no me salía la voz.

-Debo irme, Exe…-

-¡Claro que debes irte!... ¿Cómo vamos a comer? Alguien debe buscar la comida.- dije rápida con insistencia. Yo sabía a que se refería… pero no quería aceptarlo.

-No, Exe…-dijo tomando mi barbilla para mirarla mejor, estaba llorando. Ni siquiera la había escuchado.-Debo partir, mañana en la mañana. Eh hablando con algunos amigos y me han dado una información sobre alguien en particular, un asesino poderoso que… me ha seguido las pistas hasta aquí… y cree que e convertido a tres pupilas. Por lo tanto, es demasiado peligroso para ti, mi hija… y para tus crías… puesto a que, piensan que son una abominación… claro, no las verán normales. Por sus dones y su extrema facilidad en aprender.

no pienso dejar que les hagan daño. Me iré mañana en la mañana y le despistare, para que ustedes puedan escapar, al menos hasta la península Olímpica… en America del norte… confío en que no se acercaran al clan del norte. Por que las tres son excelentes en camuflaje… y además, son maquinas de asesinato. Se saben defender, con eso me conformo… me conformo con que tu las lideres. Y sepas esconderte ante ellos.

no volveré a quedarme, pero si visitare de vez en cuando… pueda y se permita. No prometo nada. Pero si que sabrás de mi… el vinculo mío no es tan fuerte, pero me puedes localizar… y yo a ti, pero solo lo puedes usar en casos de emergencia y de brutal peligro…

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche… antes de perderla. Sin remedio.

**_…. En Algún bosque lejano…_**

**_Pov. Tanya_**

Corría, corría y corría en mi forma humana, era lo único que alertaba mi mente. Tratando de alejarme del peligro mas que evidente que azotaba mi nuca y pisaba mis talones. Me quería alejar lo mas posible… y había estado haciendo los mismo hace par de meses, pero cada vez que me alejaba, me encontraban y estaban mas cerca que antes… como ahora… que me pisaban los talones.

¿Es que no se cansaban nunca? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Eran vampiros! Entrenados para matar, buscar o secuestrar. ¡No conocían la palabra descanso! De eso estaba más que segura. Y mas ahora que su líder se había enterado, que yo… una hibrida, mitad vampiro mitad licántropo existía, capaz de tener las dos especies en paz, en un mismo cuerpo… algo, para su naturaleza y la ley… imposible. Y claro… una abominación.

Además de ser única, ellos me creían peligrosa. Tanto, que me perseguían hasta el fin del mundo con tal de o matarme… o tomarme como si fuera algo material. En este caso, lo ultimo… Como benefició. Cuando Paúl... se había enterado de mi existencia, mando a sus asesinos y rastreadores para buscarme y traerme ante el. Ya que yo, según había escuchado ponía en riesgo su poder.

Un vampiro, sin duda caprichoso y egoísta, eso si… jamás, quebrantaba la ley.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas, mientras las ramas rasgaban mi poca ropa y se enredaban en mi cabello. La velocidad era de vértigos, pero para ellos era como una tortuga, ya que al estar en mi forma humana era una desventaja, si llegaba a transformarme podría con ellos, pero moriría al no tener suficiente sangre en mi organismo… después de dos meses no me había alimentado bien, y con las persecuciones ni siquiera había tenido chance de digerir. Así que todo lo vomitaba.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- vocifero colérico un hombre, de voz ruda llena de masculinidad. El, corría tras de mi, un poco mas adelantado que el otro, que era unas pulgadas mas bajo.

Pero esa voz puso mi vello de punta, y corrí lo más rápido que pude con todo mi límite al borde del colapso. El dueño de esa voz era el más peligroso de los dos. Era escalofriante, podía oler la muerte a su alrededor.

Me estaban tratando de acorralar, pero jamás lo permitiría, jamás me atraparían. Pero por mala pata… me gire un poco para cerciorarme de la distancia de los hombres. Que aun pisaban mis talones… pero, calcule mal en una pisada. Y me tropecé con una raíz. Cayendo de bruces al suelo. Sin remedio.

-¡ESTUPIDA HIBRIDA!- río el otro entre dientes mientras tomaba impulso para lanzarse a mí. Pero el muy maldito no sabía que yo tenía una ventaja que el no.

En un abrir y serrar de ojos, con mi don vampirico, entre en sus mentes… deteniéndoles en su sitio, haciéndoles girar… y correr en dirección contraria. Y así sin más, se marcharon sin decir nada.

Y como lo esperado, un fuerte dolor de cabeza me ataco. Como si se me quisiera explotar o algo semejante. Haciéndome llorar sin remedio, mientras sujetaba mi cabeza con ambas manos.

Mi peculiar don, consiste en introducirse en el cerebro humano y pensar una orden… acto reflejo este individuo la acata sin remedio alguno. Como un zombie a control remoto. Pero solo dura unos cuantos minutos. Dependiendo de la sangre que beba y de cuanto llegue a concentrarme. Pero como no he alimentado bien mi cuerpo por estos dos largos meses… este es el resultado, un potente dolor de cabeza.

Después de recuperarme y de perder de vista a mis contrincantes, me puse de pie un poco aturdida aun… y comencé nuevamente mi viaje hacia la libertad.

Sabía muy bien que había cometido un error al revelar mi don, pero preferí usarlo a caer en las manos de esos castaños matones.

Tanya es mi nombre, Tanya Zoe Arismendi. Tengo diecisiete años. De pelo largo negro ondulado. Con rizos grandes en bucles. Mis ojos son verde aceituna, y tienen forma almendrada como los egipcios en épocas pasadas. Mi nariz era perfilada en punta fina, y mis labios son del color de mi piel… crema algo tostada.

Mi altura consistía en unos 5'5. Mis curvas eran voluptuosas y la lujuria en vida. Tenía la figura de una guitarra, algo semejante. Y delgada, de piernas largas y torneadas. Pero fuertes y atléticas, echas para correr a gran velocidad.

Mi cuerpo era una maquina asesina, creada para matar. Pero lamentablemente, era indefensa. Había nacido… en medio del bosque australiano. Sola e indefensa, al mismo tiempo… con la sabiduría necesaria como para saber que buscar… y en que sitio debo estar.

Cuando tuve aquella visión, y vi. A aquella mujer hermosa, que a pesar de ser una de las cuatro hermosas diosas… llevaba más belleza que ninguna otra… por que tenia los aires de una líder, la fuerza y fiereza de una madre a protección de sus cachorros… recordaba sus potentes ojos verdes… llamándome en esa visión.

Por eso Salí, y al salir de Australia… llame la atención de varios vampiros nómadas. Algunos me siguieron a America… otros… avisaron mi existencia.

Alertando a los otros.

Me contre en mi camino hacia mi destino. Que consistía en llegar en un lugar abandonado como había visto en mi visión…

Solo llevaba unos pantaloncillos diminutos y una camisita deportiva que dejaba libre mi atlético abdomen.

Paúl, no seguro de mi existencia mando a Steven, su rastreador, a buscarme por el mundo hasta que por el destino… nos encontramos. Trato de cazarme para llevarme con el pero el muy cínico no era más veloz que yo… así que me escape con facilidad.

Por eso… el incrédulo de su líder mando a Dean, el bajo castaño y a su caballero negro en mi búsqueda. Sus asesinos dieron conmigo en un plis. Pero obviamente huía despavorida por que le temía más al caballero negro… que a Dean.

Corría mucho más rápido que antes con todo lo que daban mis piernas. Mientras el fogoso bosque me nublaba la visión. Después de que pase los cinco kilómetros en menos de cinco minutos ellos reaccionaron. Rugiendo encolarecidos, llenos de irritación y rabia.

Ya a esta hora, mi don había sido borrado de su memoria y ellos volverían mas rabiosos que nunca por mi… pero al menos había conseguido escapar esta vez… no estaba seguirá de que pasaría a la tercera.

-¡MALDITA!- grito Dean, lleno de cólera. A lo lejos pude escuchar como quebraba los árboles.


	3. NAVAJA DE DOBLE FILO

**_CAPITULO: 2_**

-Volverá… lo se- comunico Sora a mi lado. Mientras yo reposaba mi cabeza en su regazo ella acariciaba mi cabello con tranquilidad. Estaba echa un ovillo desde que Kate se fue… si bien era necesario, pero no podía pensar en ella mi madre, a cada momento ni siquiera podía evitar ponerme así, en depresión. Si es que existía para los vampiros.

Desde hace unos tres meses, Katherine se había ido, desaparecida, como si jamás hubiera existido… despistando completamente al vampiro que la seguía. Pero aun así, dejándome en un hilo… yo era fuerte, ágil, poderosa… pero Kate y mis crías eran mi talón de Aquiles. Lamentablemente se me hacia difícil superar su lejanía.

Y eso se me clavaba en el alma.

Había descubierto mi don, y lo manejaba fácilmente… como si siempre hubiera estado hay… consistían en leer la mente de todo ser en la tierra, y podía controlarlo o controlarlos… pero eso si, con mis hijas y con Kate no funcionaba. Solo con los de el exterior. No tenia limites… podía estar a gran distancia, pero solo lo podía hacer si tenia algo personal del individuo en mis manos… como el olor, un cabello, ropa, sangre… cosas así.

Por eso no había funcionado anteriormente.

Habíamos decidido hacer un clan…, ya que… ninguna de nosotras nos queríamos separar. Por votación, yo soy la líder… pero eso ya se veía venir desde que todas tuvimos la visión. Mientras, habíamos decidido mudarnos, nuevamente… al lugar que nos había mencionado Kate. Con facilidad destruí todas las pistas para que ningún vampiro pudiera dar con nosotras.

Hospedadas… en medio del bosque, en una caballa alejada… justo por medio de las montañas donde la gran gama de osos habitaba. Se nos hacia mas fácil alimentarnos de animales…mientras estuviéramos hay.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala, frente a la chimenea encendida… mientras en el piso de arriba Annie se duchaba. Sora acariciaba mi cabello, dejándolo caer por sus muslos y rodillas. Mientras que yo repasaba las llamas del fuego. Los observaba danzar en una especie de trance.

-No, no volverá…-susurre con tristeza. Mientras, me puse de pie y camine hacia la chimenea. Ese fuego era bastante semejante al dolor que se cernía por dentro. Llameante, fulminante, arrasando con todo sentimiento a su paso…

-Claro que si. Solo se fue un tiempo en lo que resolvía el asunto con ese maldito vampiro. Lo sabes, pero te engañas metiéndote en una especie de depresión.-resoplo por las napias algo rabiosa. –lo hizo por nosotras…por ti.- termino con delicadeza, como esperando mi resultado ante esas palabras. Pero la ignore totalmente.

-hubiéramos luchado- gruñí molesta a la defensa contra Kate, departe de Saura.- somos jóvenes pero sabemos defendernos como si hubiéramos vivido siglos…-

-Saura tiene razón, Exe…-Annie apareció secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca. Estaba con solo ropa interior. –además… matarlo, nos hubiera traído problemas. Kate tomo la mejor decisión, aun que duela… por que duele, es mi abuela. Nuestra abuela- señalo a Sora y así misma…y tu madre, somos demasiado jóvenes como para saber tomar las decisiones correctamente…y mas de este mundo-

-pero no somos normales…-refute. Dándoles la cara.

-Pero seguimos siendo muy jóvenes.-razono Saura.

-Lo siento…- acepte. Por fin… -Es que, a veces me duele tanto que ni siquiera pienso bien, y me frustro como niña pequeña. Ni pienso en mis crías… es como si se me nublara la mente. –confesé algo ruborizada.

-Bueno… a lo que vine- riño Annie.-Un vampiro esta por el área… el olor me dio por el norte… viene hacia aquí.-

-¿Podría ser el asesino que anda tras, Katherine? ¿Ha venido a por nosotras?- pregunto Sora al aire, robándome las palabras de la boca.

Saura gruño como respuesta a su misma pregunta, y Annie la siguió quedando con ella. Obviamente, no les gustaba nada. Y yo no me quedaba atrás. Pero aun así, sabia que hacer a diferencia de ellas. Jamás me arriesgaría a saber lo que el quiere… y se que ellas tampoco.

-Calladas, Saura… bloquea los aromas.-ordene firme. Esta misma lo hizo, se convirtió en lobo y comenzó a correr por toda la casa, bloqueando con su aroma animal a bosque el olor de nosotras. Annie se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse, quedando a mi lado vestida con un Jean corto y una camisa de manga larga hasta las muñecas. Todo de color blanco, ecepto la camisa que tenía líneas miel. Esta ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo.

–Yo me encargo de enviarlo lejos de aquí…-anuncie en susurro cuando sentí su aroma.

Lo olí… y rápidamente me introduje en su memoria. Escudriñándolo. Y hay supe que sucedía… El no era un asesino…nos estaba buscando, por que Paúl sabia la existencia de nosotras… pero aun estaban en duda ya que solo algunos vampiros habían escuchado de nosotras, éramos como un mito o una leyenda… como los dioses del olimpo.

Aun así se quería cerciorar… y para eso, había enviado a su rastreador, Steven. Un vampiro pálido hasta las napias con ojos amarillos. Pelo cobrizo alocado, barbilla fuerte y nariz perfilada, pómulos marcados y labios finos rosados. Era alto, de complexión delgada… aun así no dejaba de ser guapo.

Pero otra cosa, había llamado mi atención… estaba también en búsqueda de una chica hibrida, mitad vampiro mitad lobo. Morena, con cabello negro ondulado de fuertes bucles, ojos aceitunas, nariz perfilada recta y boca algo pequeña, pero del mismo color que su piel cremoso tostado.

Era la chica que estaba buscando… cuando le saque lo que quería, lo mande a America del sur… justo a la otra punta de America. Y solo cuando llegara, se daría cuenta de que nos había perdido el rastro… y no solo a mi clan. Si no también a Tanya.

-Ya esta hecho- dije al fin cuando el comenzó a correr como loco a donde lo había enviado. Saura ya estaba frente a nosotras, vestida y sentada… como si nunca se hubiese movido. Y a su lado estaba Annie. Las dos me miraban expectantes… ya me conocían demasiado. –lo envíe a America del sur, justo en la punta de este… pero….-no sabia como decirles la noticia..

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto una inquieta Sora. Seguida por la ceja arqueada de Annie. Por más que pude no más salieron las palabras. Estaba aturdida, después de cinco meses… al fin.

-Anda, suelta el buche ya. Que me estas poniendo los pelos de punta-incluyo esta incitando con la mano.

-La e visto…-comunique al fin. Sora jadeo, impresionada y Annie se quedo en silencio, completamente en otro mundo.

-¿Qué?- Annie, al fin, parpadeo varias veces.

-Y no solo eso- fije mi vista en la chimenea, algo inquieta. Y seria.- La buscan a ella y a nosotras. El vampiro merodeador era Steven…-

-El rastreador de clan del norte.-me corto Saura.

-Bingo. Pero hay no termina… la mierda es que, mientras a nosotras nos busca Steven, a ella la siguen los asesinos de Paúl…-se quedaran en silencio, como esperando que dijera los nombres.- Dean, y el caballero negro…-

-Eso aclara muchas cosas…-

-Coincido contigo hermana…-le intercepto Sora.

-Ósea, no son un mito. Son tan reales como que hay sol y hay luna.- destapo Annie. Continuando.-eso cambia las cosas, debemos dar con ella lo antes posible…-se puso de pie precipitadamente.

-Espera- ella se detuvo ante mi pedido, giro a verme totalmente cabreada. Obvio, como le decía que esperara si, Tanya, estaba en peligro.-No podemos arriesgarnos ahora…-desvele mirándola seria… como líder. No como madre e hija.

Marie Anne se cruzo se brazos y me encaro. Esperando mí dialogo razonable. Al igual que Saura, ambas estaban expectantes.

Si bien, sabía que había que ir a buscarla… pero esos matones me daban mala espina… y no quería arriesgarlas a una muerte segura… más si el caballero negro estaba involucrado. Todavía recordaba lo que me había dicho Kate. 'si me lo llegara a encontrar de frente, me alejaría corriendo lo mas rápido posible'. 'el es la muerte segura'.

-Esos, asesinos, pupilos del clan del norte, me dan mala espina… no quiero arriesgarlas.-confesé de una vez por todas para no darle mas vueltas al asunto.-apenas somos jóvenes… no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, seria demasiado estupido caer allí sin mas.-

Pero al parecer no funciono.

-Eso lo decidimos nosotras. Tu eres la líder… nos guías, y te cercioras de la seguridad, pero lo que no vez es que ella esta en un peligro mortal, y yo se que es parte de nuestro clan... Creo ciegamente en esa hermosa visión, y no pienso dar marcha atrás… iré a por ella. Con o sin ti.-aseguro Sora más que segura.

Solté aire por las napias, no segura… pero aun así rendida ante mis pupilas.

-yo estoy con, Sora…-inquirió Annie. –Tu tienes la ultima palabra- murmuro ella…mirando hacia la pared de caoba. De la sala en la que nos encontrábamos.

Si… ¿en que estaba pensando? ¡Teníamos que recatarla ya!

-Bueno, su ubicación esta cerca de aquí, en la ciudad… unas ruinas. Por lo que vi., parecía una especie de apartamento abandonado, los asesinos aun no se han enterado y cuando se enteren no tardaran en ir a por ella… y no creo que tengamos problemas en localizarlo ya que esta en el inicio del bosque.-dije finalmente, volviéndome a las llamas que aun bailaban con fulgor.

-Esta a unos 1,000 kilómetros.-ratifico Sora. -definitivamente no esta lejos.-

-si, pero aun así, tenemos que darnos prisa, la siguen los asesinos. Además de que esta cerca de nuestra choza, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosas…-

Organizamos nuestras vestimentas para la batalla de búsqueda. Todas nos pusimos pantalones de cuero, adheridos a nuestras pieles como si fueran parte de la misma, potas de guerra y camisas de manga larga con pico de uve. También adherida a nuestro cuerpo como segunda piel. Y sin más, comenzamos nuestra marcha a velocidad vampirica. Dejando la casa segura con aquel olor a animal.

Aceleramos el paso por el bosque a toda marcha, esquivando los árboles, raíces, rocas, ríos a todo cañón. Parecíamos un bólido…

El gélido viento no daba tiempo, tan pronto salimos comenzó a dar a nuestra dirección, no era nada malo, al contrario… era protección, y Sora siempre lo manejaba para que nadie nos olfateara cuando anduviéramos cerca de otros vampiros. O viceversa.

La naturaleza era apenas un borrón, a ojos humanos, por que para nosotras es como si corriéramos en cámara lenta por más que acelerábamos… todo lo veíamos normal y en alta definición.

Nuestro cabello siquiera rozaba nuestras espaldas, gracias a la velocidad en la que íbamos, daba latigazos leves casi roces. Nuestros pies apenas hundían la tierra, ni siquiera marcaba nuestras pisadas. Era algo semejante a volar en una de esas maquinas de la NASA.

Aun seguía enfrascada en la decisión de Kate por nosotras… si ella no se hubiera alejado… si ella… ¡pudo haber tenido otra opción!.

Gruñí y apreté el paso innecesariamente. ¡Mierda!. ¡Me dolía que no veas! ¡Apenas llevaba unos meses de tenerla como si fuera una verdadera madre, MI VERDADERA MADRE y se fue! ¡Se fue! ¡Como si jamás hubiese existido!

¿Pero a quien engaño? Todas sabíamos, aun que en especial yo. Que Kate no era de sentar cabeza… ella había nacido para ser una nómada. Pero me segué… me deje segar por esa visión, una hermosa visión… en realidad quería cumplirla, lo deseaba hasta mis tranqueas. Que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del peligro que corríamos… al estar tanto tiempo con ella. Me había confesado el primer día que la buscaban por ser distinta, querían asesinarla… pero no quince pensar en que me abandonaría.

Pero primero ¿Qué debía hacer? Talvez la visión no era de ahora… si no de un futuro en la lejanía escrita. Solo la esperanza me permitía pensar en que solo el futuro me lo diría… ahora era incierto… como el color del agua. Si bien… me tenía que encargar que todo se cumpliera… pero tenía que estar a todo dar… cien al cien, dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Por defender a mi clan, y a mi familia.

Antes estaba dudando sin enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo a esos asesinos… pero ahora. ¡Lucharía con el mismo Paúl, por querer que mi visión se cumpliera! ¡De eso me encargaría de ahora en adelante! ¡Cien por cien! Ahora mi destino era cuidar de mis crías… y me lanzaría como fiera mortal a por el.

A lo lejos podíamos divisar ya el techo el apartamento, negrusco y lleno de agujeros y enredaderas. Podíamos escuchar los débiles latidos de ella, dentro… parecía estar agonizando. Las tres nos dimos cuenta del grave peligro que corría Tanya.

Pero no iba a morir, no si yo no lo permitía. Y claro, no lo permitiría. Ninguna de las tres estaríamos dispuestas a dejarla morir.

Apreté el paso al límite, a todo lo que daban mis piernas. Y no fui la única. Sora y Annie apretaron el paso quedando a un palmo de mis costados. Corriendo sincronizadas.

Llegamos en medio segundo al apartamento y nos quedamos de piedra justo cuando íbamos a adentrarnos en el. Había identificado unos dos aromas a machos justo a unos kilómetros… que iban a esta dirección. Debían de ser los asesinos. No perdimos más tiempo y nos introducimos al apartamento… Ni siquiera pensé en mi don…

Se componía de tres pisos. Todo estaba oscuro, y mugroso… apestaba a humedad con pero… y tomate podrido. Sin duda olía mal. Había trozos de sillas, muebles, mesas, ventanas y puertas regados por todas partes… uno que otro mueble destrozado y un enorme agujero en la pared que daba un callejón.

Lo recorrimos de arriba a bajo, y no la pudimos encontrar… eso me era muy raro, y no era la única que sospechaba de esto… parecía, asustada… en realidad si sabia esconderse bien… pero yo era la reina del camuflaje y pude divisar rápidamente una puerta en el piso.

Que sin dudarlo la abrí.

Era un tipo de pasadizo, que daba al bosque. Sin duda se había escapado por hay. Pero no estaba muy lejos, la sentía y además escuchaba su corazón latir lento. Tuve la intuición de que ella había olfateado el aroma a los vampiros que la seguían y al escucharnos entrar… pensó que éramos ellos.

Pero estos no se quedaron atrás, tiraron la puerta del primero piso y comenzaron a rebuscar, vociferando y gritando.

No perdí más tiempo y me introduje por el agujero que daba al bosque, seguida de cerca por Annie y Sora.

-Congela la puerta…- murmure en una orden. Dicho y hecho, la ultima toco la puerta y esta quedo congelada al instante. Seguimos a velocidad de vértigos el aroma a chica lobo que desprendía Tanya.

Rápidamente salimos al bosque y nos encontramos en un especie de redondel… donde la tierra era negra y todo estaba rodado por árboles y enredaderas venenosas… gracias a Dios pudimos localizar a Tanya… que se encontraba justo en medio del redondel, pálida… temblando, sudando… con frío.

-Pobre…-Annie se acerco a ella rápidamente, seguida por mí y por Sora. Se arrodillo frente a Tanya y la rodeo con su brazo. Tomándola como si fuera una recién nacida.-Te daré calor…-anuncio, y echo… después de unos segundos Tanya dejo de temblar, pero aun así seguía desmayada.

-Debe de habérselas pasado huyendo, sin poder comer bien…-sentencie yo aun observando el alrededor.- no hay salida…-mi voz se quebró.

-¿Qué aremos para salir de aquí?. No podemos dar la vuelta- Sora estaba arrodillada junto a Annie.

Solo me tomo un segundo pensarlo… y supuse que si el hielo y el fuego se unían podíamos salir…. Si hacíamos un agujero en esas enredaderas y esos árboles.

-Sora, haz un circulo de hielo hay- le indique con el dedo, mientras la llamada lo hacia sin rechistar.- Annie, explótalo…- ordene, mientras tomaba a Tanya de sus brazos como si de un bebe se tratase. La mencionada se quedo paralizada por unos instantes.

-Están demasiado cerca…nos verán- gruño Sora.

-¡Ahora!- vocee, al tiempo que Annie recuperaba su cuerpo y explotaba el círculo de hielo… dejándonos una vía de escape libre… nos movimos lo mas rápido posible… pero al parecer los asesinos rodearon la entrada… ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Y nos interceptaron en el agujero…

Dean de piel crema claro, tenia el cabello de color rubio oscuro y corto, como de guerrero, con un pico. Su rostro era ovalado con barbilla fuerte, esta tenía una pequeña partidura en el centro. Sus pómulos eran marcados y protuberantes, la nariz perfilada estaba levemente respigona. Sus labios eran grandes y de color rojo. Que contrastaban demasiado con sus ojos azul turquesa.

Sus hombros eran anchos pero no tanto, sus brazos eran fuertes pero no tanto como los de su compañero. Eso si… su pecho era más fuerte y marcado que el otro… sus piernas gordas y musculosas resaltaban de su Jean de cuero negro. Y su capucha caía levemente hacia ambos costados de su cuerpo.

El otro era mas alto y de piel crema claro medio tostado, este mismo tenia el cabello castaño y largo hasta la barbilla, revuelto… teniendo una partidura en el medio, haciéndolo caer en cascada hacia los lados en unos cuantos picos. Su rostro era cuadrado, marcando fuertemente la mandíbula en pico. Su nariz era perfilada y perfecta. Y sus ojos… eran de un marrón claro con destellos verdes y azules, resaltando sus finos labios rosados.

Sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos fuertes… tenia un pecho fornido y marcado que se podía apreciar fácilmente por que su capa largan trasparentaba. Color negra, de botones… pero obviamente… todos estaban abiertos. Así que solo caía en sus costados. Sus jeans eran de cuero negro y se cernían bastante a sus largas y musculosas piernas.

Supe de inmediato que el era, El caballero negro.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí…- Dean tenia una sonrisa ladeada un poco maquiavélica. Su deber era dar miedo pero… ni siquiera me puso el vello de punta. –ahora si que la hicimos, Samuel…-

¿Samuel? ¿Ese era el nombre del caballero negro?

-Así que son reales… -

-Y muy hermosas…-dijo Samuel, mirándome fijamente… la garganta se me seco, al notar sus ojos tan profundos, clavándose en mi alma como ancla al fondo del océano, mi corazón metió la quinta por su escudriñamiento hacia mí.

O era yo… o el tenia un aura de hombre y macho alfa que me hacia caer de rodillas con solo palabras…

El tenía un aire peligroso, asesino y abrasador. Que te envolvía en una especie de telaraña y te hacia doblegar… el problema era que uno no podía objetar ante eso… por que era masoquista, si… era masoquista, el chico me atraía de una manera no común. Entre mas dura era su voz, mas me derretía sin remedio… el era un león asesino… y yo su presa sin remedio. Y sin remedio hondas de calor recorrieron mi cuerpo hasta mi entre pierna.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro…-aporto Dean, atento a las tres.

-Definitivamente…- su voz era grave… si que me puso el vello de punta. Un escalofrío me sacudió como un latigazo, desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el último de mis cabellos. Erizando todo a su paso.

Ellos quedaron expectantes. Atentos a cualquier movimiento de nosotras, pero lamentablemente yo estaba inmóvil… poseída por el encanto de sus ojos. Que extrañamente me excitaban. Sentía cada extremo de mi cuerpo latir en una señal de llamado, como si fuese una hembra en celo… que por fin encontró a su macho, haciéndole señales de apareamiento.

No, no me podía mover, no quería. Y mis hermanas lo notaron inmediatamente, supieron de mi llamada hacia el…

-Me temo que hoy no será su día… y dile a Paúl… que las diosas no son propiedad de nadie…-dijo Sora entre dientes, un poco chocada por mi actitud, haciéndome llegar a la tierra con esa oración.

-Adiós.-se despidió Annie con la mano… lo tenia que hacer…

Por Tanya, por mis hijas… por…Katherine…

Por nosotras.

Me metí en sus memorias dejándolos inmóviles, sin esperar mas tiempo… y me quede de piedra por lo que vi.…

Demasiada sangre, muertes… terror, sufrimiento… que para ellos era satisfacción… pero en un rincón… del caballero negro… había un espacio, demasiado lleno con muchos sentimientos encerrados… como que queriendo ocultarlo de mi… no lo pude ver, pues al parecer tenia un don de bloquear mi don… y no pude saber que quería esconder, tal vez era demasiado personal, incluso puede ser que el mismo se lo haya ocultado.

No le di importancia, solo me concentre en dormirlos para que nuestra escapada fuera más fácil. Y así se hizo.

Ellos quedaron inmóviles en el suelo pétreo. Dormidos por un largo tiempo. Si bien no tanto tiempo, solo hasta que el aroma de las cuatro desaparezca del todo de sus sentidos y el área con nos rodeaba.

Sora me envío una mirada de reproche mientras tomaba a Tanya en brazos. Ya que ella podía desprender aroma animal de lobo y la ocultaría… aun así su mirada expreso mil y una emoción, dejándome diminuta aun siendo la líder… que por cierto, me estaba dejando de gustar ese rollo.

Por otra parte Annie parecía enfadada… muy enfadada. Su rojizo seño estaba levemente fruncido, y sus Sejas caían suavemente en sus almendrados ojos egipcios. Dejándome mas helada aun… en este caso… yo era la niña y ellas las adultas.

Sin darle mas importancia eché a correr hacia nuestra cabaña, enojada conmigo misma… en esta misión había fracasado un 50 justo al final. Por que si no me hubiera distraído tanto con el caballero negro… hubiera descifrado sus aromas y los podría haber hipnotizado antes de que vieran nuestros rostros. Ahora estaríamos en problemas… sabían nuestros olores… y ahora sabían que no éramos un mito, que las tres diosas éramos reales.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… solo los pude bloquear por unas horas.

Gruñí con impotencia.

¿Cómo pude haberme dejado hipnotizar con ese… hombre insignificante? ¡Hay muchos mas vampiros! ¿Me tenia que haber quedado prendada de ese? ¿Por qué el?

Rugí encolarecida, sin saber como poder controlar la ira. Con toda mi fuerza al borde del colapso inminente apreté mi puño derecho y lo estrelle con ímpetu en uno de los tantos árboles que nos rodeaban por el camino a casa.

Este sin poder soportar la fuerza se desprendió y salio despedido hacia atrás por tal fuerza, haciendo un camino entre los otros árboles. Levantando la tierra y dejando caer las hojas que no se pudieron sostener ante el abrazador viento.

Comencé a respirar con dificultad. Aun en la posición de combate. No sabia que hacer, estaba perdida… esto era el infierno. Es como… saber el camino, y después perder la memoria…es frustrante, irritante…

-Exe, tranquilízate ya… vas a espantar a los animales- Annie paso a mi lado, pero la pude entender claramente.

-Venga, ya… tenemos a una invitada que acoger.- dijo Sora aun enfadada entre dientes, pasando de mi al igual que Annie.

Caí de rodillas al suelo sollozando. Después de verlas desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

Las decisiones que tomo casi siempre se desmoronan, no se que hacer… soy igual a una adolescente de 15 años, y todo desde que Katherine desapareció. En cierta parte la muy ingrata nos dejo a cargo… a unas recién nacidas.…

¿Pero que diablos? ¡Soy una vampira, no una niña! ¡Debería saber defenderme en este mundo, justo como me inculco Katherine!. ¡Por que aquellos asesinos nos vieran una décima de segundo no significa que sea el fin del mundo!

Me puse de pie mas tranquila… pero no menos relajada. Las chicas ya habían pasado de mí… así que tenia que llegar sola.

Llegue a la casa en un dos por tres. Esta estaba cubierta de silencio… sin esperar mas, entre. Aun que al principio me congele al rosar la perilla.

Por un momento dude de haber buscado a Tanya. Y nunca pensé en como ella reaccionaria si se viera rodeada de nosotras…

Por alguna razón no lo pensé antes, de echo… tenia una esperanza de que no se resistiera a nosotras y no daría "candela" a la poca inexperiencia de nosotras… pero y si ella, no tubo la visión y mucho menos la pulsión. ¿Qué seria de nosotras? ¿Se alejaría? ¿Si resultara nuestra unión, a donde iríamos después de aquí?

Por que por supuesto nos tenemos que mudar, ese rastreador, Steven, andaba demasiado cerca para mi agrado y protección de mis creaciones… y supongo que nos iríamos al viejo mundo… a una de las selvas. No tendríamos problemas en hospedarnos en alguna casa ya que Katherine tiene muchas propiedades por aya.

Pero aun así las probabilidades, al menos en mi mente… eran menos de 50 por ciento. Y eso, me tenia grave.

Respire lo mas hondo que pude y abrí la puerta, dejando ver a Annie que estaba justo frente a mi, aun curioso palmo.

Tenia esa mirada, que aun que la conocía desde hace poco cinco o seis meses… podía descifrarla con claridad, había enojo, frustración, una pizca de decepción… pero la última y la más importante era… entendimiento.

¿Qué les parece? Annie me entendía a la perfección. Gracias a Dios no tenía que hacer un informe en vivo y directo. Al menos. Pero aun así mi frustración no bajaba… si no mas bien aumentaba… mi inexperiencia era mi talón de Aquiles… y eso me ponía los nervios de punta.

Ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar cuando Tanya despertara, o incluso peor… cuando me viera cara a cara con Sora. Que aun que ella fuera la joven y la más impulsiva, sabia al menos como reaccionar ante cualquier situación y de seguro me regañaría como nunca antes.

-No estamos enojadas contigo…- la voz de Annie era fuerte. Sin embargo muy en el fondo… era como una, pluma. ¿Pero que puedo decir? Así es Annie a veces. – Es la situación… y como fue tu reacción. Las tres estamos enojadas por la misma cosa. La impotencia… nos quedamos trabadas, sin hacer nada al respecto... no fue tu culpa que nos descubrieran, estábamos despistadas y además somos inexpertas… tu nos sacaste del lío… -

eres una excelente líder, nunca lo olvides, la experiencia no cuenta… hiciste lo que pudiste y ser inexperta no es tu culpa… sin duda, mereces ser la líder, no nos cabe ni una duda de ello. Si fuera por mí y por Sora… nos hubiéramos empatado a los golpes con aquellos truhanes, sin embargo… tú pensaste con claridad, e ir a los golpes fue lo último no pensado… fuimos por lo que queríamos y lo conseguimos. -

eres nuestra madre, nuestra creadora… nos hemos sentido tan orgullosas de ti, por que eres la líder de nuestro clan y es un honor.- finalizo con un brillo de alegría en su voz y alivio…

La abrace sin pensármelo dos veces, fue tan efusivo que casi nos caemos… y comenzamos a lloriquear como crías… que éramos. Sentí otro par de brazos a mi espalda… era Sora.

Jamás me había sentido tan triunfadora como ahora… la felicidad se desbordaba por todas partes, era tan intensa que casi se podía palpar con facilidad. Sin duda ellas nunca me fallarían como yo nunca les fallare.

Pero el abrazo tubo que terminar, no podíamos perder el tiempo en eso ahora, que esperábamos que Tanya despertara… y supongo que ninguna de ellas al igual que yo, nos queríamos perder los detalles. Y hablando de detalles…

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunte comenzando a subir las escaleras con las chicas pisándome los talones.

-Bueno, por el momento se encuentra bien…-informo Sora con voz dudosa- pero a perdido mucha sangre, por suerte le pude conectar algunas bolsitas de sangre a su cuerpo… puede que duerma mucho, ya que esta bastante molida, pero fuera de eso se esta recuperando… no tan rápido, pero se recupera ligero. –

Observe la puerta entre abierta, escuche su respiración de fondo haciendo eco en el silencio de la casa… la tenue luz se filtraba hasta tocarme la punta de mis botas.

-Pobre...-

-La verdadera cuestión es… ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?- la curiosidad me mataba y el nerviosismo me traiciono. Existían posibilidades de que ella sintiera la pulsión, pero no me haría esperanzas.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo…-concluyo Sora conmigo.

-Puede ser que tenga un don… y que daba vez que estaban cerca ella lo utilizara… -indago Annie frunciendo su adorable entre cejó. Se rasco innecesariamente la nuca emburujándose el pelo.

Sin embargo… creí en lo que dijo aun que fuera una hipótesis. Y no fui la única, Sora también le creyó.

-Puede ser…- me senté en el piso del pasillo, ellas hicieron lo mismo. Atraje mis rodillas a mi pecho y las sujete, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta quedar sujeta con la pared… enseñando gran parte de mi cuello.

Ellas solo me observaron y se sentaron en forma india.

-Cuando estaba filtrándome en la información que sabia Steven, el rastreador de hace rato… supe que Tanya,… había estado viajando por todo el mundo buscando algo… pero todo le salio mal cuando la descubriendo y así fue que termino, siendo perseguida por los asesinos… y a veces de toda la guardia… incluso de Paúl mismo. Aun así, ella se podía escabullir… sin duda tiene algún don… y bastante poderoso al parecer…sino, no hubiera sobrevivido ni los primeros cinco años.-

-tiene sentido… de hecho, encaja a la perfección. Tal vez comenzaba a morir por eso… y al intentarlo la última vez, el don la dreno… al parecer pensando que éramos los asesinos se vio obligada a hacer un ultimo intento… los muy malditos la estaban matando, por eso la acorralaron en el apartamento-.

-¿pero si hizo el intento, por que no funciono con nosotras?- la pregunta de Sora nos mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos… y no es por nada… ella tenia, la razón… o al menos la pregunta correcta. Y nos mantuvo en silencio, si, era cierto…

-No se, talvez por mi don…- indague.

-No te creas, puede ser…-siguió Sora conmigo. Si, a lo mejor ocurría lo mismo que me sucedió con Katherine al estar con nosotras…

-Intentare entrar en su mente…-comunique al tiempo que mis pupilas se volvían blancas y trataba de entrar a la mente de Tanya… pero una barrera me impedía el paso… como pensé… -No puedo, me lo impide una barrera…-dije al fin volviendo con ellas. Mis ojos volvieron al verde esmeralda normal de siempre.

-Entonces es cierto, nuestras hipótesis encajan a la perfección, transformándose en una dura realidad…-

-Eso me temo…-finalice, me puse de pie seguida por las chicas. Estaba consiente, de que… esa era de alguna manera una fuerte y brusca realidad. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo solo? ¿Es que acaso ella también había sentido la llamada?

…

Aun que sabia que estábamos a salvo, hable con las chicas y les di la orden de patrullar cerca de la casa por turnos… a todas horas. Ellas no se negaron, de hecho lo aceptaron felices. Ya que Tanya, incluidas nosotras, teníamos que estar en sima protección y en alerta… pendientes a lo que sea para poder tener tiempo a defendernos al menos.

Ellos no sabían nuestro paradero, aun que no estábamos cerca… cinco pueblos no son nada para un vampiro, y menos para esos asesinos. Y de seguro nos podría localizar… sin ningún problema. Así que no podíamos cometer ningún deslice.

Me encontraba en la copa de un árbol, sentada cruzando las piernas y recostando mi espalda en el tronco, justo encima de una rama. Observando un gran perímetro de la cabaña y sus alrededores… pendiente a todo, y al mismo tiempo pensando… como siempre.

Tanya aun no había despertado de su letargo… apenas habían pasado dos noches. Y yo me Moria… aun que estábamos en alerta a cualquier acercamiento de algún merodeador. Nos teníamos que mudar ya, era demasiado arriesgado esperar dos noches más a que Tanya despertara.

Si bien vivíamos en un cráter entre la maleza salvaje, rodeadas de montañas sin la posibilidad de que alguien se acercara… pero aun así podía sentir el peligro vibrándome en lo mas profundo de mis huesos. Eso era lo que me tenia inquieta. Por eso de nosotras tres… las mas que patrullaba era yo.

Gracias a mis habilidades de combate, mi don, y mi agilidad en esconderme… era la perfecta para este trabajo. por eso no dormía, para poder protegerlas a todas… ahora eran tres… y aun que se quejaban por mi obsesión a cuidarlas con mi vida, nadie me refutaba o desobedecía… por que yo era su madre, su guardiana y sobre todo su líder.

Era duro serlo… pero a mi no me costaba nada. Sobre todo si se trata de proteger a mis seres amados.

Había buscado un nuevo lugar para hospedarnos, que por cierto quedaba a un día de aquí… en transportes humanos. Escogí Dinamarca… nos mudaríamos a Copenhague… no sonaba nada mal.

Ya les había comunicado a las chicas y ambas sonrientes y felices me ayudaron a encontrar una pequeña islita en un redondel, de las mismas… que tenia las direcciones de una casa flotante debajo de una cascada. Todo estaba en orden, ya que mandamos a unos sirvientes o mozos por correo para inspeccionarla y acomodarla a nuestro gusto.

Dicho… hecho, todo estaba listo…

Solo quedaba esperar a que Tanya se despertara, para poder viajar.

A pesar de ya haber pasado casi seis meses… aún seguía pensando en que esta nueva vida parecía un sueño. Uno dulce y hermoso, totalmente irreal… uno del que no quería despertar.

Había hablando con las chicas, y sinceramente no nos queríamos mudar mas. A si que ese seria el último lugar al que nos mudaríamos… y en el que nos quedaríamos, hasta que alguien nos llegara a encontrar.

…

Ya era el último día, y gracias al cielo Tanya estaba dando señales de estar despertando… moviendo ligeramente los dedos, las manos… los dedos de los pies. Entre abría y sellaba sus labios color piel, como si estuviera luchando en un sueno o algo así.

Cuando supimos que solo faltaban minutos para su despertar… las chicas y yo nos alejamos del cuarto… acomodándonos en la sala de estar frente a la chimenea…

Con naturalidad… solo queríamos darle comodidad, para que no se viera presionada, ni acosada. Queríamos vernos confiables, cero peligrosas, fieles, dulces… y amigables.

Sora se sentó en un borde del asiento doble… mientras yo reposaba mi cabeza en el regazo de Marie, que se encontraba sentada en el otro extremo de este… estiraba mis piernas perezosamente en el regazo de Sora. Que se quejaba de ves en cuando haciéndonos reír en silencio.

Las tres escuchábamos movimiento en la lejana habitación. Maldiciones y ligeros movimientos nuevamente. Marie no pudo evitar una risilla celestial entre dientes. La mire un poco severa a lo que se cayó inmediatamente.

Aunque al final no era su culpa, pero… la situación era un poco… seria, como para dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo y reírse como loca.

Observe como frente a mi, una ligera sombra proveniente de las escaleras, se removía… estaba bajando las escaleras… la podía sentir acercándose, su corazón latía nervioso. Pero por alguna razón, caminaba lentamente… como si se estuviera anunciándose que estaba a salvo y quisiese retener su cuerpo en esta casa.

La pulsión nos rodeó, a las cuatro. Haciéndonos sentir a salvo. Como justo había pasado con Marie, Sora… igualmente había pasado con Tanya.

Se asomó temerosa, como queriendo camuflajearse de momento. Sus ojos se pasearon extrañados por toda la habitación, como si se estuviera cerciorando de que no era una jaula o prisión… o al menos cerciorándose de que fuera… real.

¿Enserio pensaba que estaba delirando? Sonreí… sin poder contenerme esta vez. Y por mala pata captando toda la atención de ella.

Se quedó de cuadro. Helada. Mi sonrisa cayó en picada con miedo en mis ojos. Como en la primera misión me sentí morir… al hacer el primer golpe. Mis músculos tensos… mi mirada perdida… definitivamente tenía una gran parte humana aun en mí.

Sora solo me acaricio levemente el tobillo, avisándome de algo de lo que no esperaba que sucediera…

Quede perpleja cuando la vi. Corriendo hacia mí con lágrimas en sus ojos, sollozando con fuerza. Como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido creado para ello, extendí mis brazos invitándola al consuelo que le podría brindar. Encajo en ellos como si hubieran sido hechos a su medida y complexión.

Se apretó a mi pecho con vehemencia. Y sollozo aún más fuerte. Las chicas no tardaron a arrullarme nuevamente junto con Tanya en medio…

Supe en el instante en que la abrace que estaba totalmente equivocada… ella nunca se iría de nuestro lado… de nuestro clan… jamás. Ella me estaba buscando, ese es el porqué de su largo viaje… nos estaba buscando, a su manada… a su familia… a su clan.

Y así fue…. Esa misma noche, sin que ella nos pidiese explicaciones nos marchamos al lugar previsto. Solo que antes bebimos unas cuantas bolsas de sangre para mantenernos en forma y sin sed durante el viaje. El mismo fue sin problemas…. Eso sí… nos subimos en la parte de pasajeros en el avión envés de escoger el porta equipaje del avión.

Nos acomodamos justamente. Sora con Marie en el asiento frente a mí y Tanya a mi lado… ya conformes sin más que hacer nos hicimos las dormidas… o al menos… Sora y Annie.

-¿Cómo es que me encontraron?-soltó de repente, embistiéndome con su penetrante mirada curiosa de color olivo. Verde monte con miel y rayos amarillos diminutos. Unos orbes egipcios llenos de vida que me tomaron totalmente de sorpresa.

Carraspee la garganta aun un poco aturdida y fije mi vista al frente, recostando nuevamente mi cabeza en el asiento.

-Es algo largo…-me queje mordiéndome mi labio algo pensativa, era mejor decirle nada… ella se acababa de levantar… pero aun así, no, no lograría mentirle. No, sin duda le diría todo. –pero aun así… -suspire hundiéndome en el asiento.

-si quieres puedo esperar…-dijo conteniendo la emoción en sus ojos algo apenada por su prisa… de seguro me entendió mal… pero bueno.

-no, está bien… te lo contare.-dije riéndome por lo bajo. La encontraba algo graciosa, a veces se emocionaba como un niño. –Cuando…-carraspee nuevamente… me acomode mejor en la silla. Para comenzar mí largo relato.

-cuando un merodeador se acercó a los Lares de la cabaña en la que estuviste dormida tres días, me introduje a su mente… y descubrí que él nos había seguido la pista, no a nosotras exactamente. Pero aun así dio con nosotras mientras te buscaba a ti… y a una semi-humana…-me corte a mi misma, un nudo en la garganta se apretó a mis músculos… dejándome sin habla. Aun, después de semanas… me seguía doliendo como la primera vez que la oí despedirse de mi… sin mirar atrás… ¿Es que acaso le dolió tanto como a mi? ¿Seria posible que ella hubiera dudado?

Dios… ¿Dónde estará?... ¿Y si está viva? ¿Estará a salvo?... y si es así… ¿en dónde?. No… no debo preocuparme de eso ahora, soy una líder… y mi mayor preocupación debería ser el bienestar de mis hijas vampiras y una hibrida… si, debo ser fuerte por ellas… después de poder respirar, sin necesitarlo…. Así que seguí.

-el punto es… que leí su mente, y supe inmediatamente donde y como encontrarte… gracias al cielo te encontramos viva, si no… hubiera sido un cataclismo, créeme… aunque no lleves mucho con nosotras, ni siquiera años… ellas….-las señale delante de mi con la barbilla.- darían la vida por ti… y esta servidora también.-

Sus ojos… verde olivo intenso, brillan con alegría y nostalgia… Oh, mi… y hay va de nuevo otro abrazo de oso intenso… en el que, sin negarme, me aferro a ella con mi vida inmortalidad.


	4. EL (cara a cara) (Sangre con sangre)

**_CAPITULO: 3_**

El agua me rodeaba, haciéndome sentir protegida… a salvo, de mis pensamientos, emociones… problemas, y si es posible, el estrés vampiro… y si es que existe. Era como una especie de burbuja literalmente hablando, me protegida hasta de mi misma… haciéndome olvidar, como un bebe antes de nacer… mis pensamientos y consciencia estaban aislados… manteniéndome a salvo.

Bajo la cascada me encontraba, en lo profundo de un cráter lleno de agua como a 35 pies de profundidad. Abrazada en la oscuridad por mis brazos, hecha un feto en la tierra que abrazaba un costado de mi cuerpo. Algunas burbujas fluyen a mi alrededor… al igual que mis pensamientos, son acompañados a la superficie con aquellas burbujitas, dejándome sola… igual como lo hizo Kate. Solo que esta vez era más literal, y era protegida por la masa de agua.

Me vuelvo a girar, quedando estirada de pies a cabeza… boca arriba, observo… la pequeña luz lejana de la superficie. El cielo es azul, claro… con un sol radiante. Que no concuerda con mi depresión antinatural.

Parpadeo… ¿así es la vida de un vampiro? Siempre e creído que para vivir necesitas una razón fuerte… ya cumplí con mi destino…o al menos uno de sus hilos… pero entonces… ¿Cuál es la razón para vivir una vida inmortal?

Oh, desde que Kate se fue… nada es igual, como si algo se hubiera roto en mi… me siento sin camino, como si… no tuviera memoria a la cual recurrir… ¿Qué debo hacer?..

Son mis preguntas de cada día… noche… atardecer, madrugada… si nos encuentran… que haremos… ¿enfrentarlos como fieras? ¿Huir? ¿Unirnos?... Si Kate estuviera aquí… todo seria… realmente mucho mas fácil… ¿o no?

Oh, Dios… basta de depresión vampírica…

Gruñí encolarecida, colocándome de cuclillas, agachada… me impulso con potencia hacia la superficie, en un salto de vértigo… fuerte, veloz. Las burbujas en mi piel serpentean. La tierra tiembla… la luz se acerca. Veo a Saura, asomada en la orilla… observando como salgo del agua.

Gracias a mi velocidad, salgo estrepitosamente como un delfín, excepto que mis brazos estos extendidos en forma de alas… y aterrizo de forma galante y refinada en la fina arena de la cascada. Siento algunas piedras quejarse, pero no evitan que dé un paso hacia Saura… cuyo rostro se veía afligido… fruncí mi entre cejo.

Nunca fui buena comunicándome, pero era mas que obvio que lo tenia que comenzar a practicar y con ella. No era una decisión de pensar, ya que ella al estar conectada a mí… fácilmente podía sentir su llamado de angustia… necesidad de ser escuchada. Su tristeza… Oh, mi…

Un escalofrío atravesó mi columna vertebral, Oh Dios… era dolor… asfixie, como un tipo de… claustrofobia…

Me acerque a ella… y la abrace, aun estando ella de cuclillas en la húmeda arena. Me agache, dándole un dulce abrazo maternal… lleno de paz, le envíe mis hondas de protección.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo como Annie asentía desde la rama de un árbol… un pino. Hablándome sin voz… diciendo… "se comprensiva". Y se fue… como si fuera un fantasma.

Me paralice, abrazándola… mientras una burbuja de hielo, literalmente. Nos rodeaba… Oh, Saura… no era necesario.

Ella hacia esto cada vez que quería discutir algo serio, y se estaba volviendo constantemente adictivo para ella. Aun que era hermoso, el cristal era transparente, con rayos azules y violetas, como sus ojos. Pero entraban unos amarillos y rosados por el sol.

-¿Qué sucede?- me anime a hablar después de unos segundos, que parecieron ser eternos, tanto para mí como para ella.

-Esta vida… nunca pensé…-un sollozo traicionero ataco su garganta. Me estremecí, mucho dolor. Demasiado dolor.

-sh, sh, sh- le mecí aun en mis brazos. Apretándola mas a mi pecho.-calma, calma…-susurre acurrucándola. Arrumándola a mí… a mi paz, a mí cariño maternal.

-Exe, Oh, Exe…-chillo apretando mis brazos que rodeaban los suyos. ¿Por qué esta así?

Comencé a sentir un fuerte nudo en mi garganta, me estremecí… llanto, no…ahora no.

-¿Por qué debemos vivir una eternidad así? ¿Es justo? ¿Es que acaso somos animales de circo? ¡No le pertenecemos a nadie! ¡Somos Diosas!... lo sabes… ¿entonces por que seguir huyendo?- lloro ella…

Eso era… yo era la causante de su incesante depresión. Dios… comencé a llorar en silencio… pensé demasiado en lo que quería Katherine… que ni siquiera pensé en lo que querían ellas…

-Saura… yo-

-Exe, yo se que es por nuestra protección, pero esto…- se puso de pie, librándose de mis blandengues brazos.- esto es demasiado…- me encaro girando sobre sus talones, mostrándome sus lagrimas…-Ya estamos a salvo… no hay peligro, y si hubiera peligro… lo enfrentaríamos como vampiras que somos… -

-No puedo… -Chille poniéndome de pie, también llorando… ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? A ella le dolía… pero… ¿y el clan?...

¿y si… nos acorralaban?... los peligros eran viejos… vampiros, vejetes que saben mas que bien… como una de nosotras reaccionaria… pero nosotras… éramos novatas. Nuevas en este estupido juego de ajedrez.

-Exe… se que eso no es lo que te detiene…-susurra… sin mirarme.

-¿Qué es lo que pides?-

-Pido… libertad… pido espacio, pido una vida….-

-¿Sola? ¿Cómo un nómada?-

-No… lo pido como clan, como familia que somos…-

-Sabes que eso no puede ser…-susurro en negación rotunda.

-Exe… piénsalo, ¿no te gustaría vivir normal? ¿Sin ocultarnos? ¿Vivir como solíamos vivir o mejor que eso en nuestra antigua vida? Somos inmortales…no nos podemos ocultar toda nuestra vida eterna…-

¿ES QUE NO SE DABA CUENTA?

-ESTAMOS SOLAS!- grite en su cara, llena de cólera. Haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de terror. Ahora yo no era su líder… era solo… la Exe derrotada. Jodida. Rota… desecha… sola, abandonada… su creadora, yo, que apenas era una cría, recién nacida igual a ellas. Y Kate me había abandonado… ¡No tenia idea de a donde mierdas ir! ¡No sabia que hacer!.

Con un puño directo al hielo grueso de la bola que nos rodeaba, lo quebré y desquebraje. Haciéndolo cantos encima de nosotros… grite y llore, jalándome los pelos de mi nacimiento.

La bomba de tiempo había explotado en mi interior, ¿Qué me ocurría? Dios… esto me había afectado duro… ahora mas que nada, necesitaba apoyo… un apoyo… que no encontraba desde que Katherine se fue… abandonándonos… para nuestro bienestar… ¿Pero a quien engaño?… estaba sola… O eso me hacia creer mi subconsciente.

Hasta que unos tiernos 3 pares de brazos me rodearon. Abrazándome… Annie, llore en mi pecho… Sora, me apretó entre los brazos de Annie… y Zoe… o… Tanya Zoe, estaba como lapa a mi espalda…

-No estas sola Xeia… nosotras jamás, te abandonaremos… jamás.- finalizo Annie, mientras yo… lloraba mas y mas fuerte, derramando ahora lagrimas de sangre.

-Podemos con esto… juntas, como clan-dice Saura.

-Nada nos podrá separar… somos mas fuertes que ellos… y muy en lo profundo de tu alma, lo sabes- termina Zoe.

Esas palabras, dichas de ellas… crearon que mi foco de mi mundo… mi visión de el, cambiara por completo… ahora Katherine no importaba, eran ellas…. Mi vida, mis hijas… mi clan.

Me levante agitada en medio de la noche… mire la luna tras la cristalina pared… eran las 3:00 AM. Las estrellas brillaban y parecían festejar entre ellas, resplandecientes… puras… y llenas de gas.

Puse mala cara.

La misma pesadilla.

La misma hora… y la misma sensación de miedo y excitación que me sacudía por tenerla. Me abrace a mi misma, mientras me recorría la sensación de ser observada… un depredador, el… Oh, Dios. Mis piernas temblaban… era el… pero… ¿Por qué reacciono así?

Escuchaba aun su respiración en mi cuello, su tacto en mis húmedas bragas, sus largos y fuertes dedos en lo profundo de mi centro. Creando nudos en mi útero palpitante. Y creando un Apocalipsis mental a mí ser… mientras le pedía más y más rápido… mientras le suplicara que me mordiera tan duro que me atravesara el cuello, mientras no podía más y me restregaba contra sus enormes manos…

Si.

Era una pesadilla, disfrazada de fantasía erótica.… que tal vez sea una memoria escondida, de los sucesos en la escena de mi transformación… o metamorfosis… no, ya sabia que no fue aterrador… todo lo contrario… me había ofrecido… pero su rostro, jamás lo había visto, nunca… ni antes, ni durante… solo recuerdo una extraña oración en italiano… "mia anima gemella"… su anhelo en su voz… su deseo… como confesándome con esas palabras que yo… aunque no recordaría… nada de el. Que yo era todo para el…

Esa era una pista… yo era su todo… ¿Pero porque se fue? ¿Por qué me hizo olvidar?

Termine de beber mi ultima bolsita de sangre, me lave las manos antes después de botarla… y me coloque una camisola enormemente grande, aun que me llegaba debajo de mis glúteos… tsk.

Me sonroje… era lo único cómodo que encontré, y cambiando de estación rutinaria… me quedo descalza… salgo al pasillo, silencio… ellas tienen que andar por algún lugar legos de aquí… tal vez tomando el sol en la playa. A la orilla de alguna parte de esta enorme isla.

Recorrí la casa con la estúpida manía de tener todo en orden, o al menos… mantener.

La luz del sol brillante y caluroso de verán, arropaba los ventanales de cristal y sus paredes de la misma materia, creando ciertos tonos amarillos que llegaban al piso blanco de la casa. Me detuve en la puerta de mi casa después de bajar lentamente las escaleras, esta estaba abierta…

Me detengo… abro los ojos con sorpresa. Si, sorpresa… por que nunca creí superar el abandono de Kate. Pero lo hice. Gracias a mis chicas. Todo había pasado, borrón… y cuenta nueva.

Pero ¿Por qué había tenido ese apego tan… exagerado, hacia Kate?

Sinceramente, se me hacia una idea… la sangre, la conexión, el vinculo… además de que ella había sido mi madre, lo primero que vi. Al despertar, o al menos lo segundo.

Pero ella… pensándolo bien, puede que sus hormonas de humana mujer me hayan afectado… si, esas que afectan cuando la madre amamanta a su hijo, hay es cuándo ella suelta esa hormona de apego hacia el… y este corresponde a la misma.

Existe la posibilidad que al intercambiar sangre y al ella darme de beber, haya tenido ese apego obsesivo… o tal vez… apego extremo, o solo apego. Pero al fin y al cado, había sido un apego doloroso… aun que…

En realidad la había visto como una madre… y yo su hija, aun que aun lo soy… le guardo algo de rencor. No encontraba un buen termino, al que con el se le pueda llamar a una mujer que abandona a tres crías…. Que ni siquiera saben como enfrentarse a una situación entre vampiros o al menos de extremo peligro.

Ya hasta comenzaba a dudar sobre sus anegadotas, al informar sobre los "vampiros" "reales", ¿Crudos? ¿Cabrones?, tal vez, pero no todo es como lo pintan… si existió alguien tan piadosa como ella, puede que existan mucho más… solo que, no podemos confiar en el clan más grande… el clan del norte. Dios… ¿Por qué se fue tan precipitada de nuestras vidas?... mi consciencia alarmaba, parpadeando en luz roja… si, una duda… o mas bien una pregunta… ¿realmente ella nos había contado todo?

Fruncí el entre cejo.

Existía esa otra posibilidad. Pero aparte la idea con mi bate de béisbol mental. Y suspire cansada… era mejor olvidar el tema, al menos por ahora.

Busque a las chicas con mi don. Estaban en la playa, tomando el sol. Con sus bikinis respectivos. Annie y Saura brillaban como diosas, ya que habían recién acabado de comer. Sonreí… y negué con la cabeza. A sabiendas de que un crucero las podía ver, pero debía de dejar esa obsesión por cuidarlas al extremo, ellas eran grandes, y eran libres de hacer lo que ellas quisieran, igual como lo hizo Kate conmigo… y aun así…

Volví a batear el pensamiento. ¡Demonios!

Esto me iba a costar los sesos enteros.

Aunque… pensándolo bien, era irónico que alguien como Saura estuviera en la playa, tomando "puro sol" cuando ella es pura nieve… y me fije bien, no… estaba mal… ella estaba bajo una sombrilla y en su hamaca de cristal…de hielo.

¡Tener ese poder tiene ventajas!

Suelto una carcajada y me dirijo a la cocina, tenia que prepararle comida a Tanya, ella tenía una parte lobo… bueno, parte licana. Tenia que comer comida humana, no tenia ningún sentido. Pero era necesario para su cuerpo… si no, no sobreviviría a un ataque de transformación… como ella lo llamaba.

Sonreí nuevamente. Me dispuse a cocinar.

Langosta al ajillo con tostones en ajo. Y te helado por la calor, con ensalada y mofongo relleno de mariscos… etcétera. Acomodo su lugar, en donde comía todos los días, sin exagerar.

Subí a mi cuarto y me dispuse a escuchar música a todo volumen, sin duda… tenia que escucharse hasta la orilla de la playa.

Comencé a bailar el ritmo de Judas "lady gaga", en medio de la habitación como loca… idéntica a una humana adolescente. ¿Qué diablos? Era vampira, no había necesidad de ser amargada o creerme la come mundo entero.

Así que comencé a cantarla también.

Abrí unas puertas de mi habitación de cristal, haciendo como un ventanal enorme de techo a piso sin suelo. Solo la tierra del bosque despejado. Fue un movimiento in calculado…

Bailaba al son de la música como loca empedernida. Feliz y contenta por la libertad, ahora era yo… y me sentía tan libre. Era como vivir una fantasía. Agitaba mi pelo de un lado a otro. Movía mis caderas al son del boom.

Hasta que abrí los ojos y… lo vi.

Quedándome congelada, con mi muerto corazón dando latidos a lo loco. Estaba horrorizada, espantada, es mas… ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar, solo sabia que estaba en un especie de shock…

Sabía quien era.

Pero no le veía el rostro. Mi instinto me decía y me llamaba hacia el… como lo había hecho con Samuel, el asesino de Paúl. La pulsión era exactamente igual… la misma fogosidad, la misma atracción sexual entre nuestros cuerpos.

Esa maldita energía eléctrica que nos rodeaba con fuerza, sumergiéndonos en una burbuja. El exhalo sonoramente…

Haciéndome saber que el también sentía la pulsión.

No sabia que estaba reteniendo aire… trague. La energía era ya palpable. Mis dedos picaban por tocarlo. Abrazarlo… perdonarlo. Todo en uno… sabía que no podía reaccionar así. Pero… era como si el destino nos hubiera unido. No, no podía tener rencor.

¿Por qué lo tendría, si yo le pedí que me transformara?

Era alto, con una capucha negra larga hasta los pies, tapándole la ropa, parecía la muerte… solo se veía su boca entre abierta y su nariz, el tierno rosado de sus labios… y sus colmillos. Unos que una vez estuvieron sobre mi piel. La marca en mi lado derecho del cuello, me pico. La arrasque rápidamente… e hice una mueca. Si. Era el. Mi hermoso y peligroso creador.

Pero aun que no le veía sus ojos, sentía que el no estaba bien. Era peligroso, peligroso como la muerte y el mismo CIDA o CANCER…y seductor como el pecado carnal.

Mire su cuerpo relamiendo mi labio inferior inconscientemente. Sus brazos eran fuertes, como su pecho, abdomen, piernas… y todo lo que era su cuerpo. Era sexo y puro. Hombre… Oh, Dios. Su comisura de arriba se subió en una sonría coqueta y socarrona, llena de sensualidad y unas feromonas a sexo, llegaron a mi.

Mis piernas temblaban ligeramente. La sensación era algo indescriptiblemente erótica y satisfactoria.

Me había preguntado constantemente que haría cuando nos encontráramos así, frente a frente, cara a cara… pero lo gracioso era que nunca obtenía la contestación. Cada día, cada noche… la hacia… pero realmente, no tenia contestación alguna.

No odiaba a este hombre.

No le tenía miedo.

Aun que… si me dio miedo cuando apareció de repente. Pero lo que tengo en realidad es curiosidad del por que.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué aquello? Y la paradoja de la vida era que solo el, tan solo el… las podía contestar…. Pero. ¿Por qué había vuelto?

Aun que no observaba sus ojos… sentía su dolor, su duda… quería conocerme, lo sabía y lo sentía… ¿Pero estaría lista? ¿Realmente lo estaba? Si. No. No lo sabía.

-Perdóname…-su voz, era… tan… reconocida… juraría que la había escuchado antes. Pero… ¿Dónde? ¿En mi sueño? No. Había otro lugar… esa voz la había escuchado en otro lugar, en otro momento… pero…

¿Dónde?

Entonces, parpadee perpleja… ¿Qué decía?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué perdonarte por darme vida eterna?, mi garganta no cedía, no respondía a mi mandato mental. Oh… tal vez se sentía culpable… el no me quería convertir. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que el lo tuviera que hacer?

Aun no podía contestar. Mis glándulas salivales no funcionaban, mi garganta se comenzaba a secar. Dios…

¿Qué me sucede? Sus labios tan rojos, carnosos… llenos de sexo, su piel…mi piel aun pica por sentirlo en mí.

-Sentí tu llamado...- fue lo único que dijo y su voz, su ronca voz… era… raramente conocida. Y totalmente erótica y fascinante… si tan solo la tuviera en mi oído… despeje ese pensamiento con mi famoso bate imaginario. Desprendía orden, poder, fuerza, agilidad… y sobretodo inmortalidad.

¿Cómo? ¿Ahora lo siente? ¡LO HE LLAMADO DESDE MI NACIMIENTO! ¡Y ahora lo nota!.

_¿Exe?,_ podía sentir el llamado histérico de la pulsión de mis crías en mi sangre. Claro, me había desconectado y la música aun retumbaba en la casa… mas sumando mis olas…. De emociones. Debían de pensar que estaba en peligro.

Solo ignore el llamado, tenia que atender esta situación importante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que pude hablar, estaba en shock y totalmente aturdida, demasiadas emociones mezcladas sin anticipación. O hablaba ahora… o no lo haría nunca…. Esta era una gran oportunidad.

El… aun que se veía tenebroso… como viniendo directamente de la muerte. Se quedó helado… vulnerable y débil con esas palabras. Mis palabras. Como si no concordara lo que sentía con lo que decía.

-No entiendo…-su voz parecía herida.-yo… pensé…- el mismo se corto, mirando el horizonte… por encima de mi hombro… ¡Las chicas!, venían hacia aquí… a velocidad de vértigo. Y el aun que no las veía… las sentía.

-¡Exe!-un llamado, las chicas estaban en la casa… y si lo encontraban aquí. Me congele en mi sitio… Oh, Dios… no quería que lo vieran, no todavía… no ahora.

Debía irse. Mi pecho se apretó… Dios… ¡No lo quería dejar ir! Eran como mil puñaladas en un segundo. Sofocación… si, me sentía sofocada, sin aire… como si me estuviera ahogando en un mar de sentimientos.

-Debes irte…-mi voz… solo era un susurro al viento. Tan bajo, que dude que se haya escuchado. Dio un paso firme hacia mí… su capucha tentativa, se movió por la gélida brisa… pero… no me dejo ver su rostro.

¡Maldita capucha!

-Ante todo… quiero que sepas… -tomo aire como si no se creyera que lo fuera a decir en voz alta.- Te amo, Xeia… siempre. Mia alma gemella…-

Me quede de piedra… ¿Qué dijo?... trague seco… parpadee aturdida.

-Vete…- le dije sin voz, como si esta se me quebrara. Como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Se puso rígido en su sitio apretó puños… Y su perfecta mandíbula, si esa que me moría por morder.

-Volveré… tenemos cosas de que hablar… no lo olvides Exe…-se acerco a velocidad de vértigos… a centímetros de mi rostro.

Rozando nariz con nariz… su olor. Cerré mis ojos, su roce…inhale profundo… olía a vainilla y miel… lujuria divina. Desprendía de cada poro seguridad y muerte… Oh, este hombre… lo quiero. Lo deseo. Lo anhelo. En mi, a mi alrededor…en mi interior… en cada partícula de mi ser, lo quiero sentir, ahora mas que nunca. Mi libido reacciono tirando hacia abajo, y mi clítoris palpito llorando por contacto que demandaba autoritariamente.

-Solo llama… y estaré hay para protegerlas… no estas sola. Nunca lo estas…-y una ráfaga de viento…

Se fue… ¡No!, ¡Vuelve!, grito mi pensamiento. ¡Lo deseaba tanto que dolía! Lo estaba buscando por meses… y ahora, lo tenia… pero el… todo el, me volvía loca…

Abrí los ojos de par en par…y me conecte a las chicas al tiempo que tres pares de brazos me abrazaban. Me arrullaron llenas de miedo…, mi corazón se derritió en un instante.

-Que susto mujer!- gruño Zoe.

-¡Que, que!- chillo Annie- un poco mas, ni menos llamamos a la policía…

-Dios… casi y ni vivo…-Saura se estrujaba contra mi.

-Exageradas…-sonreí sin que esta me llegara a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Saura olisqueo el aire. Me soltó… abriendo lo ojos de par en par, mientras sus hermanas y yo la observábamos atentas…

¡Diablos!, su olfato… lo había olvidado por completo… mi sangre se helo. Y serré mis ojos… como una niña pequeña. Pensando en que tal vez así. Jamás se fijaría en mi presencia.

-Exe… ¿Con quien estabas?-pregunto Annie.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas… o meses, quien sabe. Ya cuando uno es vampiro en lo menos que nos fijamos es en el tiempo. El punto es que nos encontrábamos aun en la casa… si, roto record, hacia tiempo que no durábamos tanto en una casa… pero tremenda casota debo decir. Y ni siquiera había tenido el valor de mencionarles el tema a las chicas…

Ellas lo habían olfateado… pero yo no encontraba el valor como para decirles… quien era… ese individuo. Le oraba a Dios para que, sin esa respuesta, aun me confiaran sus dudas… ósea… pedía que la confianza nunca se fuera como lo hizo el… aun que con todo y sus razones al igual que con Kate… podía irse si quería… a mi me daba igual la charla pendiente… ¿O no? ¿Me daba igual?... Dios, yo no lo sabia…

Restregué el jabón por mi cuerpo con dureza. Estaba realmente frustrada. ¿Cómo que no lo sabia?... era algo elemental. Aun que realmente confuso también. Pero era necesario tener mi mente clara desde ya… o si no, me iría por un hoyo (no literalmente) y me llevaría por accidente a mis crías conmigo.

Lance el jabón de la esponja, ahora toda enojada yo, hacia la pared de cristal a mi derecha, creando que esta explotara en mil pedacitos hacia las afueras de la habitación. Sumergí mi cuerpo chillando en voz alta, en las profundidades de la enorme tina.

Era tan frustrante no tener un guía, una consejera… con quien conversar en estos momentos… aun que mis crías podían… escuchar, pero no… era mejor no sumarlas a este problema.

¿O tal vez estaba equivocada? Pero ya era tarde.

Abrí mis ojos y las vi., en la superficie… con sus rostros expresando curiosidad y desconcierto… talvez… si, debía decírselos… no podría con esto por mucho más tiempo.

Me senté en la tina a sabiendas de que estaba desnuda en todo mi esplendor. Alguien me tendió una toalla y con ella misma me seque el rostro que estaba cubierto de espuma. Aparte la toalla colocándola descuidadamente al borde de la tina y sin mirarlas, aparte mi vista hacia donde estaba la pared de cristal que daba al bosque… solo que ahora era un gran espacio vacío sin pared… ahora era solo bosque.

-Tengo que decirles algo… muy importante, al menos para mí…-

-Si es para ti importante, para nosotras también lo es…- aseguro Annie. Sonreí… sin que esta me llegara a los ojos…

Silencio… y mas silencio…

Agradecía grandemente que no me presionaran a hablar. Me podía sentir bastante cómoda con este tema… su seguridad me incitaba a seguir…

-¿Es sobre aquel visitante?-murmuro Saura, sintiéndola un poco tensa, asentí encogiéndome de hombros con despreocupación. Mordí mi labio inferior levemente antes de comenzar. Aun seguía observando la naturaleza.

Respire hondo… una vez, profundo… con cautela, como si el tiempo no existiera… y comencé.

-Al nacer…-trague…- y despertar de mi transformación, estaba sola… completamente sola.- acerque mis rodillas a mi pecho desnudo y las abrace. Recosté mi mejilla derecha en ellas. Aun observando la naturaleza. Sentí que alguien acariciaba mi húmedo cabello… olisquee… era Zoe.

Mi pecho se encogió… era algo irónico que una persona abandonaba… y sola, entendiera a la otra. Y solo ella… aun me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que ella había sobrevivido… tantos años… sola?

Respire hondo, nuevamente… una sola vez.

-Sin creador… que me protegiera, sin tutor que me instruyera… me desperté llena de miedo… sabiendo ya lo que era… -sonreí con tristeza, el nudo en mi garganta crecía…como un puño en mis amígdalas- sin recordar siquiera… como fue que llegue a ese lugar, ni siquiera como me transformaron… ni siquiera vi. Su rostro… ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué lo otro? ¿Por qué aquello?-mis ojos cedieron ante las lágrimas y el enorme nudo en mi garganta que me evitaba hablar.

Y explote…. Emocionalmente…

Tantas cosas juntas en tan poco tiempo, cedieron sin control alguno por mis ojos… mientras mi garganta estaba toda apretujada. Comencé a llorar como jamás lo había hecho desde la muerte de mi madre humana.

-Ni siquiera sabia a donde ir… perdida, en el limbo vampiro… llena de una sed insaciable que apenas conocía… cubierta de sangre y sucio… mientras la lluvia caía a mis costados sin detenerse siquiera.-hipe….inhale y exhale profundo.- luego apareció Katherine Lombardee… y me acogió como su hija esa misma noche, y me inculco que debía hacer y que no… me alimento… intercambiamos sangre… y luego… me enseño todo lo que se… luego convertí a Annie… luego encontré a una voluntariosa Saura… en medio del bosque…-sonreí en medio del llanto…-nunca lo olvidare…-pero luego mi sonrisa decayó…- y luego Kate se fue… diciéndonos que así nos mantendría a salvo, ya que le estaban siguiendo las huellas… y en el mundo vampirito estamos comenzando con un mito… -

-Las Diosas del olimpo…-me cortó Tanya. Asentí…

-Luego te rescatamos…-

-No entiendo que quieres hacernos saber… Exe.- Saura se arrodillo frente a mi… ahora no veía el bosque… solo podía ver la tristeza de sus ojos azul cielo en sus ojos chinos y egipcios… obviamente podía notar, ver y sentir las emociones que la llenaban ahora… un dolor brutal al verme así…

Respire nuevamente.

-El visitante… es mi creador.- dije… al instante en que las manos de Annie soltaban unas leves chispas de fuego rojo y abrazador…

-¿Qué hacia aquí, Exe?- dijo Tanya tensa, acariciando aun mi húmedo cabello. Trague el nudo que se comenzaba a crear en mi garganta.

-El, solo quería hablar conmigo… había sentido ya el llamado que tenia hacia el desde que desperté, y el había acudido a mi.-levante mi cara, para observarlas a todas… Annie metió sus manos en mi tina… apagando sus manos ya en llamas.

-¿Solo eso?-Saura no se lo creía nada… la habitación se comenzó a enfriar. ¡Dios mío si no suavizaba la cosa ahora estaríamos en segundos, en el polo!

-No… también vino para pedirme perdón, y para explicarme por que no estuvo hay, y borro mi memoria…- ahora mas tranquila… pude respirar con normalidad.

-¿Y ya? ¿Entonces por qué huyo?-Saura se puso de pie. Enojada -¿Por qué se fue tan precipitadamente?-

Trague… -yo se lo pedí…-

-Exe… tiene razón- asegura Tanya que seguía acariciando mi cabello.- si lo hubiéramos encontrado con ella… de seguro abría un resultado muy sangriento… para el…-

Asentí, con la cabeza, definitivamente había tomado una buena decisión en mandarlo a irse…

-Bueno ya… ¿Solo eso?- Saura seguía indagando. Me moví incomoda, ahora parecían detectives federales hacia mi… solo faltaba el maldito foco enorme que usaban en las películas de suspenso…

-Dijo…que… lo llamara cuando lo necesitara… no importara donde o cuando el vendría… a por mi…-de momento me resultaba interesante observar mis manos.

-wow…-

-Es bastante…-

-Estupido…-Annie y Saura pusieron sus ojos en blanco ante la contestación de Tanya.- Por Dios…-dejo de acariciar mi cabello.- Somos fuertes… Nosotras… Podemos….-

-¿Perdón? ¿Nosotras? Será Annie y yo… todas sabemos que no estas en disposición de pelea…-Annie corto rápidamente a Tanya…

La atacada frunció el entre cejo.

-Me refiero a que es estúpido por que daríamos la vida por ella para protegerla… nuestros dones… la fuerza… y sabes muy bien que aun que no este a "disposición", saben bien que me trasformaría y pelearía sin pensarlo…-se cruza de brazos.

-Nadie arriesgara nada por nadie…-corte yo. Oh… orgullo… yo era la mas fuerte en combate, mataría a un ejercito de vampiros en segundos, sin duda… no necesitaba ayuda.

-Volviendo al tema…-Tanya rueda los ojos en blanco.- es algo estúpido, nosotras te podemos proteger… punto…- mira de reojo a Annie y a Saura.

-De hecho no lo es, su propuesta esta cierta y con todas las de la ley a su lado…-dice Saura ahora…-solo esta siendo el… tutor… que no tuviste.-finaliza tranquila.

-Pero no quiero ningún tutor…- me queje. Dándome cuenta de que todo este tiempo esperaba algo que no quería…

-Pues entonces escúchalo como hombre…-Annie como siempre… todas la miramos boquiabiertas. -¿Qué? Qué sea vampiro no significa que haya perdido su humanidad…-

-lo que hablas… a veces no tiene sentido…-dice Tanya… toda perpleja.

-pero esta vez si…- le corta Sora, evitando una batalla. Zoe solo gira los ojos en blanco.

-OK, OK…-dije yo. Me puse de pie y tome la toalla a velocidad de vértigos, me enrolle en ella. –el punto aquí es… que no estoy lista para esa charla…aun no…-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?-

-bueno… es mi padre…. me abandono…-

-Tiene que tener sus razones, tú no lo puedes negar así por que si…-exhorta Annie.

-Sigue siendo un extraño…-incluye Tanya.

-lo pensare… mejor…-les dije, negando la respuesta cierta de Tanya… ahora secando mi pelo con un secador de cabello.- solo que ahora no es tiempo…-

Annie y Zoe salieron de la habitación… algo… enojadas… torne los ojos…. Oh, Dios.

Sora se acerco a mí y me ayudo con el cabello.

- ¿Cuándo entonces, Exe?-

Saura tenía razón, con sus pocas palabras siempre me tenía vigilada… me tenía siempre en el camino correcto, y en este caso era enfrentar la situación lo más rápido posible. Me gustara o no… tenía que ponerme al tanto de mi pasado… pero hoy no, ahora… no.

Ahora… yo cavilando, sobre… la penúltima charla que tuve con Saura, acerca de volver nuestras vidas normales… esa idea… me taladraba los sesos como un asqueroso gusano mortífero. Aunque… no era una mala idea, y eso había que aceptarlo…

Tal vez si podíamos, juntas… en un instituto… podíamos… si, eso me daba una idea muy buena…

Me duche rápidamente, me coloque unos jeans de cuero ajustados, con agujeros en todas partes… unos tacos negros como el carbón, altos como de 7 pulgadas y una camisita sport color negro con mangas largas hasta las muñecas.

Trence mi cabello en una trenza francesa, pegada desde el inicio de la frente hasta mi nuca… lo otro me llegaba al inicio de mis glúteos. Me sobre los ojos como góticos, negros… resaltando mi color de ojos casi verde fosforescente. Y pinte mis labios con brillo labial… ya que de por si eran rojos y grandes…

-¿A dónde vas?- Annie interrumpió mi revisada en el espejo. De mi vestimenta…

Pero claro ya yo pensaba que estaba perfecta como para pasar desapercibida a las 12:30 de la madrugada. Ella estaba recostada del umbral de la puerta, con sus shorts y su enorme camisa de heavy metal.

Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo… hora de irme. Tomo mi bulto con el dinero e información.

-Voy a el aeropuerto…-dije pasando por su lado… como si nada.

-¿Te vas como ella verdad?-murmura triste, pisando mis talones.

-No… ¿Qué?, jamás las dejaría…-gire de costado a verla con mi entre cejo fruncido.

-Pues… pero… ¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy al aeropuerto, Marie Anne…-baje las escaleras rumbo a la puerta.

-¿A que?-su tono de voz es de extrañeza. Noto una pista de dolor,… me quiere retener.

-Volaremos en tres días hacia Estados Unidos de America…-parada ya en la puerta, me giro nuevamente a verla.- comenzaremos una nueva vida humana, nos mezclaremos… eso si…-advertí antes de que ella comenzara a gritar de alegría. Su mirada era la de un niño con un regalo de navidad en las manos.- no digas nada…- me acerco a ella y la abrazo levemente. Ella me aprieta…-no se lo digas a ellas, quiero que sea sorpresa… ¿si? ¿Lo prometes?-

-Oh, Exe, lo juro…-chillo soltándome…

Corrí a velocidad de vértigos por el bosque hasta la playita en "U". Indecisa de si tomar el Yate o la Lancha de carrera, me decidí por la lancha de carreras, no quería llamar demasiado la atención a estas horas. Después de treinta minutos en lancha, pude llegar a la costa del estado, y por fin… pude bajar. Amarre la lancha, asegurándola al puente y le di dinero a un anciano para que lo velara… le debí de dar mas de cien euros por que comenzó a gritar.

Localice un teléfono publico y de allí llame para hacer los arreglos, esta ves nos hospedaríamos en Seattle, un lugar húmedo, con poco sol… era perfecto. Nos hospedaríamos en un hotel cinco estrellas y cada cual tendría su carro de lujo.

Las personas que nos arreglan las cosas son vampiros, pero según Kate de alta confianza… nunca nos pregunta nada, solo obedecen… y eso me agrada. Ahora solo faltaba comprar los pasajes.

Me encamine al auto Skyline edición nueva, color negro. Y conduje a toda prisa, hasta el aeropuerto. Allí un chico me atendió el carro mientras yo pagaba los boletos. Había una horrorosa larga fila, así que tuve que hacerla lo mas normal posible, ganándome muchos ojos y sonrisas bobas de parte de los mortales… Jesús… jamás me voy a acostumbrar a esto.

Me dispuse a jugar en mi Ipad blanco… mientras la filas… apenas se movía. Pero eso era lo menos que importaba… ya que ahora, lo más importante… era la sensación de ser vigilada… ¡Demonios!

Miraba disimuladamente cada esquina, lugar, persona… pasillo, que ocupaba el aeropuerto. La sensación seguía allí. Y aumento en mi espalda ese cosquilleo cuando sabes que te van a tocar. Y así paso. Una gélida mano para un humano… pero que para mí se sentía tibia… se posó en mi hombro derecho. Creando que girara suavemente. De costado. Y lo mire…

Era un vampiro…

-Hola, mi nombre es Michael, Michael Heinz- tiende su nívea mano a modo de saludo. No se cómo reaccionar, pero algo me decía que el… no era un buen tipo. Su cabello negro ondulado caía alborotado sobre su rostro levemente, solo las puntas tocaban su frente, destellando colores cobrizos y brillosos tonos de negro. Sus cejas eran espesas, pero ayudaban a sus igual de espesas pestañas, que adornaban sus ojos… oscuros.

Tenía barba fina y sexy en forma de candado, dejando ver sus carnosos y rosados labios. Media unos 5'9 pies de alto… o unos 5'10… no sabía con exactitud… pero el chico era guapo… y peligroso, no irradiaba este sentimiento a muerte temprana como lo hacia mi creador, pero… tenia un no se que… que me ponía los pelos de gallina.

-Hola, Exe… -estreche su mano con delicadeza. Ya era tarde, no podía huir de el… sabíamos quien éramos, personajes sobre naturales…y aun que parecía no querer esa delgada línea del respeto… y la ley. Así que le seguí el juego.

-Un placer…Nunca te había visto… en mis 400 años… -dijo para romper el hielo. Se removió.- Eres la vampira mas hermosa que había visto nunca…- dijo medio embobado.

-El placer es todo… tuyo…-dije lo mas sincera posible.- me gusta la privacidad extrema, odio interactuar con los de mi especie…- al menos había mentido en algo. Ignore su atracción hacia mí.

-Uoa… que carácter ¡Mujer!- sonríe lejos de parecer enfadado, se muerde el labio divertido. –Sin duda eres ruda y sexy en la cama, como una leona salvaje… ¿sabes quien soy?- murmura cerca de mi oído. Me aparto gruñendo… demasiada confianza, carnalito…

Trague veneno, si una bolilla que se había formado en mi garganta… claro, estaba enojada. Y ganas no me faltaban.

-¿Tu sabes quien soy yo?- refute… arquea una ceja, dejando de sonreír. Toma su barbilla con su pulgar y dedo índice.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

¡QUE!

-Eso no le incumbe, Heinz…-

-Oh, madmuasela… definitivamente eres una cría de unos seis meses… ¿Qué haces en área restringida? ¿Y sin tutor?- levanta la vista en busca de mi tutor…

Maldito Patan, pertinente, idiota mequetrefe…

Mi tórax vibro y el lo noto, poniéndose tenso y en alerta. Busque mi don, y lo utilice en el… hasta toparme con una pared… era un espejo… solo estaba yo… ¿Qué demonios?

Oh, el tenia un don también… imposible de penetrar su mente… era una especie de escudo…

-Solo, aléjate de mi… ¿Bien, caballero?- avance en la fila, ¡Si!, ¡ya se movía!

-Apostaría mi pellejo inmortal en que eres una cría de unos 7 meses, si seguro, pero… eres un arma mortal, me dan ganas de saciarme de tu cuerpo en medio de todos estos mortales…-me susurra al oído.

Aparte su cara plantando mi palma en su mejilla y empujándolo con brusquedad, logrando que se alejara dos pasos.

-ALEJECE DE MÍ- mi volumen de voz es imperceptible a oídos humanos.

-Eres una cría valiente e interesante, me haces desearte demasiado ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías conmigo? soy un viejo, soy mas que tu… ¿Y tu no me respetas?- esta irritado. Al parecer se creía la gran mierda- Exijo ver a tu creador, joven inmortal…- apretó su mandíbula.

-Inmortal o no, me vale mierda la edad que tengas, sigues siendo un hombre… y uno muy imbécil hasta ahora, estoy segura de que mi creador te arrancaría la cabeza si supiera que me estas molestando…-farfullo. Lo dejo en el que, que… compre los cuatro boletos… ¡Genial!, ahora me iré… pero… demonios… mi olor, lo menos que quiero es traer a las chicas o llevarlo a ellas… me desconecte automáticamente.

Salí del aeropuerto y camine hasta el sótano del estacionamiento, todo callado y oscuro… pero para mi visión, era algo así como de día… busque mi coche murciélago y a velocidad de vértigos entre en el, con cuidado de no ser grabada. Lo encendí y di reversa, pero cuando iba a acelerar…

Tres toques en el asiento del copiloto… vi. De reojo, era el…

¡Maldita pulga! ¡Esta arruinando todo mi plan!

-¿Qué quieres?- chille desesperada y agitada, dando un puñetazo pequeño a mi bocina o claxon. Esta sonó estrepitosamente.

El parpadeo sorprendido. Luego sonríe. Volvió a tocar. Ah… el quería entrar, ¿lo dejaría entrar? , bueno, el no era peligroso, no lo podía controlar por la mente, pero lo podría matar en un plis, que va, lo dejare entrar. Abrí el seguro y el entro a velocidad de vértigos.

Acelere hasta la salida y maneje en dirección contraria a mi casa…

-Mira, solo quiero que te alejes de mí…-

-Entonces si, eres joven…- dijo el a lo que mi tórax vuelve a vibrar.

-Mira… babosa, ¡a-le-ja-te-de-mí!- grite en silabas…

-¿Y si no quiero?-se remueve de su asiento, Oh… su humor ya no esta presete. –debes presentarte, soy mayor… es ley… ¿Qué pasa si no me da la gana de salir? ¿Qué pasa si me da la gana de raptarte?-

A velocidad a su velocidad vertigoza, pero a mi visión se veía en cámara lenta lo que el quería hacer, trato de tomar mi cuello. Pero yo lo evite apartando su mano, y tomando su grueso cuello.

-Te mato… ¿Entendiste?-frene en seco.

Al tiempo que apretaba su agarre, lo vi. En sus ojos, curiosidad, no tenía miedo… pero al menos sabia que se detendría. Abrí su puerta… lo solté bruscamente y espere a que saliera…-no me sigas…si no te mate yo…-lo mire fijamente, sacando mis colmillos puntiagudos, de color blanco intenso-… mi creador te matara…-

El sonríe socarrón, y baja del auto…

-Nos vemos luego, Exe… un gusto en conocerte. Nena…-

… ni siquiera mire atrás, solo acelere como loca desquiciada.

-Vaya… si que es insistente. El vampiro de 400 años…-Annie sonríe.

-Cállate… me la pase muy mal por eso…-

-¿Cuántos aparentaba?- se adelanto Tanya.

Fruncí el entre cejo.- unos 19 y algo…-

-¿Estaba… ya sabes… bueno?-Saura… Oh, santo… ¿Quién me creería? ¿Ella hablando así?

-Si… lo estaba, pero no era mi gusto en definitiva.-

-No, a Exe le gustan como Samuel, los chicos peligrosos que desprenden la muerte por cada sexy poro de su masculina piel, que tienen ese típico poder de dominar y hacerte una sumisa total…a esos tipos si te pegas ¿no?-la lengua larga de Annie a veces le compraba un boleto directo a una muerte trágica en mis manos.

Respire hondo… vamos. No era para tanto… además esos chicos me ponían a cien… igual que mi creador… y especialmente Samuel, mi caballero negro. Ronronee como gata en celo en mi interior. Era inevitable no sentirme caliente con ese macho.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema.

-No creas, ese chico hostigaba hasta las napias… me dieron unas ganas terribles de matarlo como nunca antes…-

-¿Tu? ¿Enserio? ¿Tu que siempre optas por pensar primero antes de actuar?- Saura soltó una enorme carcajada, creando que apretara mis labios en una línea, me enfado eso… y mucho…

-Vete a la mierda- la azuce, si bueno era cierto, pero coño… el pendejo no me dejaba en paz, lo hubiera matado sin remedio alguno.

-Bueno ya…-chillo Tanya, mordiéndose el labio inferior, evitando reírse como loca también.

-No es de gracia… casi nos descubre, por su maldita insistencia y su orgullo de yo mando aquí, tu me obedeces, dime todo de ti, o te rapto…-

-Que mal…-se río Saura.

-Si, el tipo quería hablar con mi creador y toda la cosa…ese… mequetrefe.-

-ya, eso paso ya… ¿Qué demonios querías en un aeropuerto?-pregunto Zoe.

-Estaba pensando en mi penúltima conversación con Saura…-suspire…- pensé que tal vez si, seria mejor que nos mezcláramos entre los vivos… así que nos mudamos a Seattle en unos dos o tres días… ya las cosas están organizadas.- me encogí de hombros.

No estaba preparada para aquella estampida de besos y abrazos de parte de las chicas… ¡Jesús! Hasta me tiraron al piso. Y todo. Chillaban contentas entre risas y bromas, reían a carcajadas, y entre las cuatros comenzamos a jugar de manos… hasta que terminamos jugando al esconderse… su humor, era de completa felicidad, yo ni siquiera fui inmune ya que me puse a jugar como chiquilla también.


	5. Hormonas, hormonas y mas hormonas

**_CAPITULO: 4_**

Después de mi insoportable encuentro con el idiota del vampiro, Heinz, no lo volví a ver más. Había revisado el área pero su hedor no estaba por ninguna parte de la isla… así que supuse que se había ido… para siempre.

Volviendo al presente, 1 año y seis meses después, nos mudamos y acomodamos todas nuestras cosas, fue un viaje bastante aburrido, pero si Dios quiere no nos volveremos a mudar como en tres años… y eso era un record, pero lo bueno sería que nuestra próxima mudanza… bueno… seria a pie.

Sonreí socarrona, definitivamente ser inmortal tiene sus ventajas. Como súper velocidad y cero cansancios.

Nos instalamos en el hotel, todo era muy… de lujo, igual que nuestras propiedades, así que nos hicimos de ella rápidamente. No perdimos tiempo, "que ironía",así que nos acomodamos también en un instituto, privado… con aire acondicionado a petición de Tanya, que era la única que tenia la mitad de su cuerpo vivo… sorprendentemente increíble, le podía dar una calor sofocante. Algo que yo, seguía sin entender.

En fin, el instituto consistía en grado 10 hasta 12, último año. Así que nos teníamos que pasar por que todas teníamos 16, para que todo sea mucho más fácil.

Gracias a Dios apenas era septiembre… así que no, nos perdimos nada de las clases… solo unos días… el uniforme consistía en libre vestimenta, totalmente libre… así que… no hubo ninguna queja por parte de ninguna eso si… Saura era adicta a las faldas cortas con medias largas, estilo colegiala.

Rodee los ojos… nunca fallaba eso. A menos que estuviéramos haciendo turno en vigilar, ese era el momento en que ella se ponía un corsette y un pantalón de cuero con dos coletas altas.

El cuarto del hotel era de una enorme sala, y en cada pared, que tenía una esquina, pertenecía a una puerta… habían 4 esquinas, así que había un cuarto para cada una. ¡Genial!. Comenzaba a extrañar mi privacidad. Cada cuarto tenía una enorme cama y un closet casi del grande del cuarto mismo, con un baño incluido, y una pared de cristal para ver Seattle.

Nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto, yo sentada en forma india con el espaldar a mi espalda, estaba levemente recostada con un vacito en mis manos, con tres papeles doblados. Estábamos escogiendo cual carro usaríamos para ir a la escuela…

Las chicas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, con las piernas en forma india, al igual que yo. Saura tomo un canto de pelo y se lo comenzó a morder… ¿?...

Negué con la cabeza, a veces era realmente rara… Annie se balanceaba de lado a lado, y Zoe solo estaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, como orando o algo así…

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto…- murmure entre mis dientes apretados por diversión.

Tome un papelito, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Y lo abrí…

-Lam…- no sabia que había escogido ese carro… un Lamborgenne color azul cielo.

Tome otro papelito… y me quede de piedra, ¿me estaban tomando el pelo?

-Ferrari…- carro italiano, rojo.

Percibí un jadeo… no se de quien.

Tome otro papelito… OH, Mi Dios… al menos no era un Ferrari…

-Lam…-

-¡SI!-chillo Saura lanzándose hacia arriba con un puño arriba, estilo superman. Claro… el carro era azul cielo… ¡Con razón!.

-¿Por qué escogiste el Lamborgenne?-protesto Zoe…hacia Annie, que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre te complazco, era hora de complacer a Sora…-dijo con indiferencia…

-Demonios… -gimió Zoe abatida. Se lanzo de espaldas a la cama, extendiéndose toda. Mire hacia otro lado.

–…Disfrútalo desde ahora arpía…-grito ya que Saura estaba corriendo como loca por todo el apartamento.

-Ya, bueno… hora de comer… mañana será un largo día…-chille horrorizada. Pidiendo perdón a los dioses… seguramente iba a ser agotador.

-Yo quiero beicon- Zoe alzo su brazo en su posición, parecía que su humor había cambiado de repente con la palabra comida. A lo que Annie y yo comenzamos a reírnos divertidas, seguidas segundos después por unas Saura y Zoe que jugaban de manos de camino al teléfono de servicio a la habitación.

Saura conducía su auto con mucha emoción, no le hacia nada mal… se podía apreciar, y parecía bastante madura. Y no manejaba nada mal…

-¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar así?-pregunto Annie siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Aun que yo estaba ahora recostada y descansando no pude evitar abrir un ojo y afilar una oreja.

Se removió incomoda en el asiento del conductor y apretó levemente el volante. Mordió su labio nerviosa… al parecer le costaba mucho hablar del tema. Pensé en una nueva conversación pero al tratar de hablar ya ella tenia su respuesta.

-Al vivir sola- trago un poco hondo.-… aprendí a manejar sola… por mi cuenta, fue algo emocionante y terrorífico… al principio, luego se volvió emocionante, y al final es como escuchar música…-se encogió de hombros, removiéndose nuevamente… OH, no quería hablar mas…

-¿Cómo que sola?-pregunto una muy interesada Zoe. Saura solo chillo con ganas de huir de las preguntas de Zoe.

-Zoe…ya, basta…-reñí. Ella solo se encogió en su asiento.

-Lo siento…-dijo esta.

A lo que Saura solo sonríe triste por el retrovisor hacia ella. Asintiendo se vuelve al volante.

-Ya estamos llegando, chicas… ¿Preparadas para entrar nuevamente al mundo adolescente?-pregunta Annie asomada por la ventana.

-¿Mundo adolescente?-

-Ya lo veras Zoe, ya lo veraz… solo… se paciente, son mortales, recuérdalo.- azuce.-nada de peleas, y controla esa lengua, mujer…-

Nos aparcamos en el estacionamiento que estaba, por supuesto, atestado de adolescentes, los populares, las porristas, el Emmo., los góticos, los nerds… etcétera… OH, no… los invisibles también.

Todo el mundo giro su rostro a ver el auto en que estábamos, ame los tintes en los cristales… tapaban mi tsumani de sangre, que atacaba con rabia mi cara y cuello.

Annie solo los miraba y los estudiaba, mientras cambiaba la posición de cruzar sus piernas…

-Soy yo… OH, aquí huele a ricas y excitadas feromonas masculinas- soltó de repente, a lo que yo reí olisqueando, si… feromonas… se me hizo la boca agua… ¿Podría ser posible que una vampira tenga sexo con un humano? No lo sabia, pero de una cosa estaba segura… Annie lo descubriría… y muy pronto.

Nos bajamos del auto al mismo tiempo al estacionarlo justo en la entrada del edificio. Donde la muchedumbre se había detenido notablemente. Un escalofrío en mi columna de terror. Por segunda vez después de mi transfomarcion, no me gustaba ser el maldito centro de atención… aun que en este caso era dividido por cuatro… pero aun así… no me gusta… en fin, escuela… es… escuela.

Cuando entre en la cafetería todo el mundo se quedo callado,… esto realmente era bastante molesto, pero supongo que es algo que solo la belleza de nosotras puede causar. Había una mesa de cuatro sillas en una esquina alejada a las demás mesas… era perfecta en cierto modo… así que me encamine a ella, tan pronto se comenzaron a escuchar voces…

Me senté y coloque mi mochila en el espaldar de mi silla. Todavía sentía los ojos en mi espalda… y era algo bastante frustrante, e irritante. Me removí incomoda, ahora se como se sentía Saura con el ataque de preguntas de Zoe, no me extraña que reaccionara así.

Un sentimiento de alivio me recorrió entera al sentir a las chicas en la entrada de la cafetería… se quedaron perplejas, aun que sus expresiones eran cubiertas por su belleza. Pero sentía su incomodidad, gracias a que la cafetería se volvió a quedar en silencio…

Ellas solo lo ignoraron y caminaron sincronizadas a mi dirección, y se sentaron. Acomodando sus mochilas como yo en un mismo gesto… se veían… exhaustas mentalmente… Oh, el autocontrol… a ellas les costaba mas que a mi soportar la sangre.

-¿Cansadas?-

-Bastante…-contesto Annie por todas.- se me había olvidado lo que era la preparatoria y lo agotador que puede llegar a ser…-

-Si, ni que lo digas…-continuo Saura..

-Pues para mi ha sido fascinante… he hecho amigos- anuncia aplaudiendo con alegría…

-¿Amigos? ¿Es que te haz vuelto loca?-riñe Annie. Enojada.

-Si, amigos…-

-No creo que sea buena idea.-Annie aun esta enojada.

-¿Por qué no?- Ladea la cabeza extrañada, claro… su inocencia… definitivamente me tenia que recordar diariamente no olvidar que… Zoe, vivió una vida salvaje y no sabe nada sobre la vida humana… incluso, nada sobre las reglas y la vida inmortal…. Tendría que hablar con ella sobre eso.

-Podrían descubrir nuestro gran secreto…-informa Saura con cautela.

-No creo que puedan-dije tranquila recostándome mas en mi asiento.- Además… de Tanya jamás sospecharían, parece humana… hasta su piel es caliente…-me encogí de hombros ante la posibilidad de que ella pasara mas desapercibida que nosotros. Realmente era cierto.

-Bueno… si tu lo dices…-Saura me secunda, a lo que Annie solo frunce su seño.

-Hablando de…-Annie se rasca la cabeza, y me mira fijamente.- ¿Qué diremos cuando pregunten sus amigos o la muchedumbre?-

-¿Pregunten que?-Zoe parece haberse ido a Júpiter…

¿Qué le sucede?

-Ya sabes…-Annie se hizo la distraída mientras un grupo de deportista pasa por nuestro lado y silva, también dicen cosas indignas para una mujer… a lo que Saura gruñe algo como "Cabrones". Pongo mis ojos como platos.

-¿Qué se supone que es lo que quieres decir?-pregunte irritada por tanta vuelta.

-Pues ya sabes… ¿Qué diremos cuando nos vengan a preguntar de donde vinimos? ¿O si somos familiares? ¿O sobre la belleza? ¿Piel? Etcétera…-insiste Annie, posando su mirada en sus nudillos, al parecer dé momento son la cosa mas fascinante que haya visto.

-Pues no se…-confesé encogiéndome de hombros.- podríamos decir que somos primas…-pensé… esta vez mirando a la ventana a mi lado izquierdo.- y que somos del viejo mundo…por eso no cogemos sol-

-Vinimos de Italia…estamos aquí en busca de nuevas oportunidades… en el futuro-secunda Saura.

-No entiendo… ¿Italia? ¿Tienes alguna idea del disparate que acabas de decir? De todos modos mi piel contrasta con la de ustedes.-comunica Zoe enojada… claro, tenia poca experiencia en el mundo humano ya que toda su vida lo que ha hecho es huir por su vida… de selva en selva.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es escuchar… y cuando te pregunten sobre de donde vienes o… si somos primas… contestas que si, lo somos… y que vinimos de Italia… el viejo mundo u otro lugar para…-Annie hace señas a mi dirección.

-Buscar nuevas oportunidades… ¿Universitarias?…-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Exacto…-

-Ah… ¿Pero por que hay que mentir?-

-Por que si ellos supieran lo que eres te tomarían por loca, y te raptarían… aun que no es posible… pero es mejor mentir que causar un caos… además, es una regla del mundo sobrenatural… "los humanos no deben enterarse de que los muertos caminan entre ellos"-dice Saura, fijando su mirada en la fila de la cafetería…

-Mira, ya… ve ahora, toma este dinero- se lo tendió.- pide una hamburguesa con ensalada y patatas con Ketchup… de beber coca-cola- le dice a Zoe- es todo para ti… ve…- le azuza… la chica sale despedida como loca, pero controlándose en velocidad… hasta que llega y se pone a hacer la fila… de hecho lo hace bien, si, ella sabe seguir instrucciones…

-Dudo que haya problemas en guardar el secreto- confieso mirando a mis hermanas.

-Espero…-Annie recuesta su frente en la mesa. Como si fuera a dormir.

-… todo va a salir bien…-anime confiada.

-¿Oye, porque no vamos hoy al centro comercial? , dicen que hay rebajas…-azuza Saura. A lo que yo sonrío… desde hace meses no voy al centro comercial… y yo si que era una adicta a las tiendas.

-¿Y si Tanya no lo puede soportar?, ya la hemos expuesto demasiado- advierte Annie.

-No creo… ella es fuerte, y su resistencia a la sed iguala la mía…-comunique reconfortadatemente, y deseando que aceptara ya de una maldita vez.

-No se…-

-Bien, si tu lo dices.-Saura corta a Annie, la aludida chilla irritada.

Observaba como Tanya compraba comida, parecía bastante normal… todo en ella… excepto por ese olor raro que últimamente la rodeaba, ella estaba padeciendo un tipo de sofocación con la que tenia que lidiar duchándose a cada rato… pero hoy parecía que le daba igual, en realidad… parecía convencida en superarlo y pasarla bien. Puse cara de asco con su olor en celo concentrado… Hugh.

-¿Exe?-

-¿uhm?-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Saura.

-No lo ce… es ese…-

-¿Aroma? ¿Hablas de ese extraño olor a feromonas en celo de, Tanya Zoe?-Incluye Annie con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Si…-hago una mueca- lleva desde antes de ayer así…-

-Bueno… existe un…-Saura comienza a contar con sus dedos- 99.9% de que posiblemente la chica presente…-señala en dirección a Zoe que venia de camino saltando con la bandeja… como un crío de 4 años.- este en celo…-

-Todo gracias a su parte, Licana…-termina Annie.

-Es posible…-cavilo sola, recopilando datos en mi mente… si, todo encajaba… era parte loba… y bueno… si, la chica esta en celo… todo apunta.

-¿Va todo bien?-Zoe se sienta tranquila en la mesa, y comienza a engullir su comida… como si no hubiera tiempo.

-Provecho…-dice Annie con cara de asco. Mira hacia la ventana. Y hace gestos de querer vomitar.

-Si, todo esta bien…-Sonrío amablemente…hago una mueca, jamás me acostumbrare a verla sonreír con la boca atestada de comida.

-Oye… ¿sabes que es un centro comercial?-le pregunto a Zoe.

-bueno… e oído… ir…-sonríe con toda la boca llena… Hugh.- ir son otros mil dólares…-rueda los ojos con ironía.

-Pues canta y alaba, por que iremos tan pronto salgamos de este agujero de feromonas…-Saura da saltitos emocionada, riendo… y aplaudiendo.

-Ya… espero que esto sea una buena idea…-Annie pega su frente a la mesa. A lo que yo me rio… secundada por Saura… Zoe solo observaba con cara de (de que diablos habla esta).

-todo saldrá bien…-

-Zoe…-

-¿Qué?-

-Come con la boca serrada, hay humanos y vampiras con estomago sensible aquí- Dije.

….

¡Aléjate de mi!-chillo Zoe histérica, lanzándoles el bolso de gucci a la manada de perros zatos que se le acercaba por detrás, la estaban rodeando. Y ella daba brinquitos más que histérica, muerta de miedo…

-solo ignóralos- aconsejo Saura, probándose un collar. Nuestra tienda. Era raramente, boricua… ya que era al aire libre… como un pulguero… (Mall, parecido a la feria, solo que esta lleno de perfumes, ropas, y otros muchos objetos que venden de arca.)

-Exe.-Zoe se quedo pegada llamándome, alargando la "E", yo estaba dentro del mostrador, midiéndome una linda falda ajustada, mas arriba de la rodilla. Acentuaba muy bien mis glúteos.

-Ya te dije que aun que los ande a volar, más volverán- advertí. Quitándome la falda, colocándola en la montaña de la otra ropa medida para comprar.

-Si, pero… ese tiene rabia…-se quejo…

-Todos son callejeros…-Salí del probador con los brazos atestados de ropa exótica.

-Zoe… aquí entre nos- nos señalo a las tres…-¿Qué haces para no cubrirte de sangre? Ósea… ¿Qué no se supone que estas botando ahora?-

-Se dice menstruando, animal- azuza Saura. A lo que Annie rueda los ojos irritada.

-Pues en realidad estoy acostumbrada al dolor, pero nunca boto sangre…-se encogió de hombros.- no me estoy muriendo ni estoy herida…- frunció en entre cejo.

Me acerque…y inspire… era cierto. Agudice el oído, sus músculos están tensos. Pero no olía a sangre, solo a feromonas.

¿Qué diablos?

-Interesante…-me acerco a ella y poso la palma de su mano en su bajo abdomen.- estas en celo, pero no botas sangre…-

-¿Cómo diablos puede ser eso posible?-exclamo Saura.

-Eso es otra sorpresa…-dije Annie abriendo los ojos de par en par…

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Tanya levemente molesta.

-Las hembras cuando están en celo, botan sangre…-explica Annie.

-Existe la posibilidad que tú mismo cuerpo la absorba…-

-Ya, mi parte vampiro- dijo Zoe alejándose bruscamente de mi toque… aun que, éramos vampiras, yo su madre adoptiva, y Saura con Annie… a ella no le gustaba su parte vampira. No por que su parte vampira le absorbiera la sangre, o de alguna manera le recordaba a los asesinos… a Dean…

…Y al caliente de, Sami…, ronroneo mi yo interno.

No, no era por eso. Mas bien, por que a la parte vampiro de ella, no lo podía manejar, el lado licano si, pero su lado chupasangre no… ese lado era el que la había conducido a una muerte segura, y ella lo odiaba. Sentir ese deseo de sangre… esa llamada al latir de los corazones… y ahora, con lo de su menstruación, si antes se veía como una fenómeno, ahora se siente como un monstruo… diferente a nosotras, y la única en su clase…

Decidí seguirla a las afueras de la tienda, y la seguí… camino hasta los baños humanos, y entramos, ambas, estábamos solas…

-Saura y yo estaremos esperándolas en el estacionamiento…-anuncio Annie en voz baja, tan baja que solo los sentidos desarrollados de las tres podían oírlo.

Mantuve la conexión de sangre, solo… por emergencia.

Entonces, lo que comenzó como sollozos, segundos después era un llanto a toda regla. Y uno que me dejo helada en el umbral de la puerta… pero solo por segundos. La abrazo en medio del llanto y la apretujo contra si… como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No podía leer su mente, pero si sus emociones… ella estaba destrozada.

-Escucha… no todo es tan malo como tu creer…-murmure acariciando su largo cabello, con lentitud y delicadeza.

-¡No!, ¡Tu escucha!-grito alejándome en un empujón brusco. Su rostro mostraba dolor y aflicciones, sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas espesas que aun corrían por ellas, y cegaban su visión. Sorbía por la nariz de vez en cuando.

-¡Debieron dejarme morir en aquel bosque!-exclamo sollozando fuertemente.

Con eso… explote…

-¡NO!-grite encolarecida, creando que el vidrio de los espejos se resquebrajara, explotando en millones de pedacitos.-¡ESCUCHAME TU!, ¡YA BASTA DE ZOE DRAMA!, ¡ERES EL SER MAS HERMOSO Y UNICO QUE CONOSCO!, TIENES TANTO QUE DAR!, ¡TANTA VIDA!, ¡MIRANOS A NOSOTRAS TRES!-en ese instante supe que mis emociones afectaron a las chicas, pero ya era tarde para ocultarlo, estaban a un palmo detrás de mi. Me sujetaron de cada brazo, sus rostros tenían dolor… pero mas que nada, admiración… ellas me seguían siempre.

-¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos nosotras? ¿Cómo creer que me siento yo? ¡ERES PARTE DE NUESTRO CLAN!, ¡DE NUESTRA FAMILIA!, ¡NUNCA ESTAS SOLA!, ¡NO LO PERMITIRE UN DIA MAS!, ¡JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIRTE FENOMENO Y MUCHO MENOS MONTRUO!-

-Exe…-voz de Saura, ella sollozaba también, pero en silencio.

-¿Vez lo que nos duele tu autodesprecio?, claro… ¡no tienes ni idea de cuanto nos duele verte así día a día!-

-Basta ya, Zoe… nosotras también nos sentíamos así, en una parte de nuestras cortas vidas… pero no estamos solas- Saura el abrazo. Seguida de Annie.

Yo solo sollozaba mirando por encima de mi hombro… entonces sentí unos brazos… calientes… y supe que era ella, luego se unieron dos pares de brazos más.


	6. PoV narrador

**_NARRADOR P.o.V_**

No muy lejos de hay, un inmortal supervisaba a las chicas o sus… cuatro diosas inmortales. Había sospechado ya antes sobre ellas, su aroma, y su inigualable belleza, parecían las diosas inmortales, y los vampiros normales… parecían, plebeyos a sus pies. Y sospechaba de sus poderes, pero cuando ella lo toco… sus memorias, pasaron a el… y el supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado…

Sin duda, Katherine Lombardee no había cometido un error al criarlas, pensó el… no, para nada… ellas estaban totalmente preparadas para un guerra, y no lo sabían, de mil vampiros… y mucho mas… y el sabia que ellas saldrían ilesas de hay… ellas no eran crías cualquiera, ellas era armas letales, sincronizadas, poderosas, ágiles, veloces… con rebosante inteligencia y fuerza bruta a su merced.

Sus labios rosados se alzaron a favor de una sonrisa juguetona y peligrosa. ¿En realidad Kate había pensando que huyendo, el caería en su plan para alejarlo de sus hijas adoptadas?

Katherine, OH… su Katherine… ¿Por qué huyo, alejándose de su hija y nietas? ¿En realidad llego a pensar que sin ella en el grupo, las crías le dejarían de importar? ¿O que tal vez así las mantendría a salvo? ¡NO!, para nada… el las había observado incluso antes de que ellas se convirtieran en inmortales… ellas… eran parte de una profecía, escrita desde antes del mismísimo Cristo. Eso si… Katherine era la pieza faltante… para que la profecía cumpliera su curso… pero eso se resolvería solo, de eso se encargaría el destino.

Agudizo el oído, después de que Exe, le pusiera los puntos en la mesa sobre el arrebato de depresión que le dio a la pequeña Zoe… resolvieron sus problemas… un escalofrío recubrió su columna, ojala… algún día, se viera sometido ante los gritos de Xeia, la líder del clan…

Ella, era… difícil, una mujer completa, única, complicada, pensaba en los demás antes que en ella. Era una líder sin igual… su palabra lo era todo, su presencia era celestial, y tenia aire de mujer… femenina, Diosa… que sus propias hijas, serian capaces de arrodillarse… además… ellas… estaban hechizadas con Exe… Xeia, tenía un poder especial, que embrujaba a cualquiera… su voz… de mujer dominante, fuerte, ágil y poderosa… con una seguridad prepotente que te dejaba pálido.

Nunca se sabía que diría en cada situación, la chica era intrigante y emocionante, difícil de leer por supuesto, siempre… sus palabras Traian sorpresa o asombro a los que la escuchaban. Sus planes… eran… totalmente definidos, sin ninguna falla, sin ningún error. A pesar de ella ser una cría… parecía la creadora de los vampiros… sin duda es una evolución vampiro.

Pero Marie Anne… no se quedaba atrás…

Era rebelde, decidida, respetuosa… con un humor indescriptiblemente y retante, desafiando a cualquiera a un duelo con cada silaba que salía de sus labios claros… atrevida… y llena de inmortalidad, vivía cada día como si… fuera una humana. Lo que te hacia quedar rendido a sus fantasías eróticas mas profundas. Sin ninguna objeción. Definitivamente era la lujuria andante, el pecado capital.

Y Saura… OH, Saura…

Esa chica era excitante… dulce, valiente, sabia que decir y cuando decirlo, y no había nadie que le llevara la contraria. Raro que no fuera ella la líder, por que lo tenia… bueno, el pensamiento y la palabra… pero el dominio y poder lo tenia Exe… pero Sora… uf…. Tenia también un temperamento incontrolable… al igual que Annie, fácil de sacar de control… una rosa hermosa, con espinas diminutas y letales capaces de asesinarte en medio segundo… muy capaz de hechizarte con esos ojos egipcios azul cielo… capas de congelar el desierto si se lo proponía. Sin duda, la reina de hielo. Sexy, tierna, totalmente inteligente y letalmente peligrosa. Como un cascabel.

Pero… Tanya…

Era pura inocencia, dulce, con cuerpo de mujer salvaje, que te daban ligeras ganas de desgarrarle la ropa… sin embargo, cuando te miraba con esos ojos verde olivo… te desarmaba de cabo a rabo… eso si… no te podías dormir… por que su lado licano te despedazaría en segundos… muy poderosa… aun que ella no lo sabia… pero pronto lo iba a descubrir… era una chica que simbolizaba la palabra mujer, con dureza indígena.

Sin embargo… Saura, Annie y Zoe… tienen algo en común…

Su instinto sobre protector con Exe… las chicas era un repelente para los admiradores de Exe… pero lo hacían inconscientemente… ya que ellas…son sus crías… y lo mismo viceversa… el problema era que si le hacías algo a ella… la ira… de Exe se desataría de inmediato con una furia descontrolada y letal.

Pronto… una a una caería en su poder… no cabía duda…pero el problema… era el caballero negro… muy bien sabia que si el se arriesgaba al plan… y el descubría que era yo… el que las tenia bajo mis jaulas de poder… me mataría sin pensarlo dos veces… no cabía duda de ello también… pero el chico pensó que… si hablaba con Maximiliano…y si el se unía a el… mataría a el caballero negro… y todo estaría a su disposición.


	7. Las hermanas, personaje sospresa

**/****_PERSONAJE SORPRESA/_**

Teara Brown… la única vampiro a la que podía recurrir como ayuda. Si, ayuda… no podía estar huyendo por mucho tiempo, estaba muy segura de que Heinz descubriría mis planes en unos meses más… Aun que me había encargado de no dejar ninguna pista, rastro o aroma que diera con mi paradero… la profecía era profecía. Se tenía que cumplir, costara lo que costara… Zoe era la llave para un futuro con luz… un futuro en que ya los híbridos no, nos tendríamos que esconder por la ley estupida del consejo.

Bueno, Teara era una especie de vidente… ella podía ver el futuro en especifico y causar ilusiones ópticas para defenderse… ella era una bomba, literalmente, era una gota de vida reluciente. Era una chica de 17 años, de estatura media con ojos color miel. Pelo cobrizo hasta la cintura, y ondulado perfecto. Cuerpo pequeño y delgado, pero la chica era veloz y difícil de atrapar como el mismo aire.

Vestía un lindo vestido lila, volado hasta la rodilla. Con unas sandalias blancas… traía el cabello amarrado a una dona perfecta. Su fina nariz respingona estaba levemente polveada de rosa, y su labio superior enseñaba sus dientes y colmillos perfectos tocaban su levemente mas grande, labio inferior, en una sonrisa totalmente amistosa… y rebozarte de felicidad.

-¡Dios mío!- me abrazo en un parpadeo y me apretujo contra si, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Gracias a mi lado vampiro pude sostener la fuerza. Se despego de mi sosteniendo su mis codos.

-¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver, de momento dude de el futuro!- lloriqueo sobre acogida… de momento, miro sobre mi hombro y asustada me arrastro dentro, serrando la puerta tras de si…

La casa, dentro de la cueva… era acogedora… muy hermosa… y enorme… sin duda, aunque me haya dado parte de su dinero, ella seguía siendo la vampira multimillonaria… claro, es vidente, puede ganar millones a ojo cerrado.

Reí en mi interior… ¿Qué se podía esperar aparte de muebles con diamantes y pisos de caoba…? Al fin y al cabo… ella, era una Brown.

-Ven, aquí aun no estamos seguras…-me jalo del brazo hasta el fondo del pasillo, nuestro paso se vio obstruido por una puerta de cristal sólido, lo abrió y nos encaminamos por un sótano… escaleras y escalera de caracol, bajamos y bajamos sin parar, hasta que llegamos a otra casa, ¿otra casa? ¿Enserio? Pero solo era un cuarto… una pequeña salita de cuatro muebles. En "L" creando un rectángulo.

Nos sentamos en una mesita en el fondo del cuarto, compuesta por dos sillas. Y después de un rato hable…

-Necesito tu ayuda…-pedí, suplicante.

-Sabes que te ayudare… soy una Brown después de todo.-

-No solo yo… y lo sabes, ellas corren peligro-

-Ellas no corren tanto peligro como tú…-

-¡Olvídate de mi! ¡Te imploro que las protejas!-

-¡NO PUEDO!-vocifero zarpando un puño a la mesa. Esta se quejó bajo la presión.

-¡Si, si puedes!-chille desesperada.

-Diego no permitiría poner otra criatura sobre tu bienestar-murmuro.

-No metas a Diego en esto…-gruñí con un nudo enorme en mi garganta.

-Aun que trate, ellas no tienen un futuro marcado como el tuyo… ellas, si parecen inmortales… mi don, no las rodea… -

-¿Es por Exe?-

-No… Heinz… ha estado merodeándolas…-

-No puede ser…-

-Kate… no puedes evitar lo que esta escrito, huyeras o no… todo iba a ser igual… déjame protegerte…-pidió ella impotente.

-Yo me puedo proteger…. Me vale mierda mi vida, quiero que ellas vivan…-lloriquee.- Son lo que soy…-

-Te apegaste demasiado con Exe- descubrió perpleja…

-No… No es lo que crees…-

-Si, lo es… llegaste a su vida esa noche, para ser un punto importante para Heinz…-se paro de su silla.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A NEGARME UNA MIERDA LOMBARDEE!.

-SI!, ¡estaba cansada de la maldita ley!, ¡protegere a quien sea con tal de evitar mas muertes!. ¡por mi culpa!. ¡lo sabes! ¡la ley existe por mi!.

-NUESTRO PADRE NO TUVO LA CULPA, LO SABES…-grito ella encolarezira.- ¡Y asi no arreglaras las cosas!.-

-Solo quiero que la ley no exista… -suspire-Pero todo, se complica mas con Heinz…-

-eso no es todo…-

-¿Cómo?- un escalofrio azota mi columna.

-Maximiliano entrara en el juego… gracias a ti, y tu maldito atrevimiento.-gruñe ella…

-no,no puede ser…-comence a palidecer.

-el no es peligro… bueno, no para Exe, mientras ella este serca de las niñas, Zoe estara bien…-

-oh, Exe…

-No es debil, pero Heinz si es un problema aun asi… y lo sabes…-farfulla enojada.

-¿me ayudaras o no?-

-tus ideas, hermana, son el infierno, piensas de mierda… no se como diablos sigues viva, lo mas probable por mi, pero cuando salgamos de esta… te mato, te despedazare, te quemare, y tus cenizas las metere en un volcan, y luego lo cellare… para asegurarme de que no salga tu alma por el vapor…-

Sonrei… y respire con mas tranquilidad, con Teara de mi lado… todo saldria bien… lo de matarme, sabia muy bien que solo exageraba… un poco.

-Oye… ¿Dónde esta Nami?-

-No lo se…-contesto mi hermana mayor… dejandome de piedra…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?-

-ella escapo hace un año…-

-tus palabras me saben a mierda-

-controla esa lengua, de cocodrilo Lombardee.-

-aun asi… ¿Cómo la dejaste ir?-

-No la deje ir… la raptaron, y fue Heinz, aun que con su don de escudo mental no lo vea, se que fue el… pero su rastro desaparecio después de que vi como la torturaba al incertarle una aguja a Nami, al parecer el muy maldito de Maximiliano se cree frankestein…-

-¿Cómo que la raptaron? ¡tu ves el futuro Tea! ¿Qué diablos hace, Max con ella?-

-ya te dije que Heinz tiene escudo mental, no puedo hacer nada contra eso, y eso… no se, Max trama algo… y no lo puedo ver, solo se que no es malo… es diablico…-

-… ¿Cuándo la…?-

-hace, no mas de 1 año y seis meses atrás… el mismo dia que Heinz tomaba el avion y se topaba con Exe…-

-si, ya… ese dia juro que quice arrancarle la cabeza cuando se bajo del auto de mi hija…-

-Te estas apegando a ella, y nisiquiera es tu hija real…-

-Yo la adopte, su dueño la abandono, ¡Es contra la ley!. ¡es mi hija ahora!.

-Si, ok… la enseñaste, pero ella sigue teniendo la sangre de…-

-Ni lo menciones…-la corte antes de que mencionara el nombre de ese bastardo.

-te guste o no, el es el… y aun que no lo creas, el… forma una parte importante del rompecabezas…-

-me niego…-

-tu voto, no cuenta y lo sabes…como tambien sabes que ella lo perdonara fácilmente…-respiro sin ser necesario…- en fin… ¿en que quieres que te ayude?-

-Necesito mantenerlas vigiladas- dije automáticamente.

-Kate, no puedo… ellas son demasiado poderosas, tratar de localizarlas es como buscar una aguja en un pajar… debe haber otra cosa…-

-ok, la hay…- cuando tome mi decisión, ella se quedo en blanco… mirando al vacio, ese rostro, es el de ver el futuro sin pedirlo… después de unos segundos llego al presente, brincando de sopeton en la silla.

-no puedo permitir que lo hagas, es demasiado peligroso.-

-no lo hare sola, Tea…-

-es arriesgado…-

-somos inmortales… no tenemos nada que perder… ademas, me dijiste que harias cualquier cosa por mi…-


	8. El, siempre fue el y solo EL

**_Xeia P.o.V_**

Me acoste a domir en un sofa de los tantos que habian en la sala con un sport bra, y unos pantaloncitos diminutos, ambos de color negro. Nisiquiera me deshice de mi trenza francesa, la misma me llegaba a los gluteos.

Las chicas habian ido de caza, excepto por Annie. Ella solo comia lo que yo… pero Saura, por su lado lobo… comía antílopes o alces… u otra cosa… pero era igual a la dieta de Tanya. Ninguna quería probar mas la sangre de humano, a menos que sea altamente necesario. Y aun asi… Annie se fue con ellas.

Dé momento… un presentimiento de muerte recorrio mi columna vertebral de arriba abajo… Sabía de antemano que se trataba de un mal presentimiento. Tanto… que la boca de el estomago era brutalmente apretada. Creando que me levantara de sopeton del mueble en el que me habia quedado dormida. Era de noche, según la escasa claridad de la habitación… supuse que eran las 2:30 am.

El silencio predominaba en la casa. Sospechosamente tranquilo, sin demostrar ningun signo de mis crias en esta misma.

Frunci mi entre era sumamente extraño. Las chicas aun no volvían de su caza en el espeso bosque que dominaba la parte trasera de la casa. Olisquee la casa, no habia rastro de ellas… y sus lazos estaban bloqueados.

Active mis sentidos… al 100 %. Mis ojos se volvieron fosforescentes en su totalidad, dejando perfecta vision de la habitación. Todo altamente definido. Y con ello mis colmillos aparecieron extendiendoce lentamente.

El mal presentimiento crecia cada vez mas, el triple.

-¡No!-vocifero alguien en las afueras de la casa, inaudible para un ser humano, pero para mi… era como si fuera exactamente a mi lado. Provenia del centro del bosque.

Me asome precipitadamente por la ventana. Y vi a lo lejos humo… con algunas llamas…solo hay una vampira en el mundo que tenga el don de ser una antorcha humana… una creadora de fuego, o mejor dicho puro fuego… Annie.

Ni siquiera pensé… el presentimiento maligno aumentaba a cada segundo.

-Alguien grita a lo lejos…- conozco esa voz… e inmediatamente se que es Zoe esta alterada. Y entonces… yo me altero.

Traspace la puerta brincando a travez de ella, quebrandola con mi super fuerza. Sintiendo como se rompia en pedazos el cristal contra mi dura piel. Exhale aire sin intencion, notando asi como una nube blanca salia de mi boca…

Solo hay una vampira con el don del hielo… crearlo y controlarlo a su antojo…

¿Saura?. Mire a mi alrededor, las puntas de los pastizales se comenzaban a congelar. Pero tanto Annie como Saura, solo utilizan el don cuando estan enojadas… o en esta situación… grave peligro.

Una cólera abrupta subio por mi columna, creando que rugiera con cólera retenida en mis tensos músculos. Una ola de aves se alejo volando del perímetro sercano a mi disposición.

Comence a correr con la adrenalina corriendo a millon por mis venas muertas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- esa voz… Steven… ¿el rastreador? ¿Cómo nos encontró?

-¿Hay otra mas de ustedes?-dijo una mujer…

-Oh, si…es ella, su lider desperto- anucio Dean. ¿Emocionado?-.

-No-chillo Annie- ¡No vengas, Exe!-grito a mi dirección. Su voz era total e irrevocablemente identica a una mujer siendo perseguida por un asesino en serie… justo como una pelicula de terror llena de sangre.

Aprete mi paso cuando escuche el llanto de Zoe.

Me adentre al bosque a velocidad vertigoza, todo a mi alrededor pasaba en un celaje imaginario, sin embargo observaba todo en camara lenta. Y en super alta definición. Brinque de rama en rama, hasta llegar a la copa de los arboles…

Busque sus aromas, y el viento estuvo a mi favor, al igual que la noche, las copas era lo mas oscuro, de aquí arriba jamás me verían. Olfatee, estaban a unos 10 kilómetros. Y los vi…

Saura, que estaba haciendo frente en medio de las tres, parecía que podía comerse el mundo. Imponente… fuerte…y dulce al mismo tiempo, igual que el veneno. Sus manos eran hielo hasta sus codos… y de estas en las palmas salía aire… frío… pero lo mas sorprendente eran sus pies que estaban cubierto de hielos hasta las rodillas y debajo de estos había un circulo de 2 pies rodeándola. Pero hay no acaba todo… sus ojos son azules completamente, sin pupilas… pero si me fijaba bien, parecía que tenia diamantes en ellos… y su pelo… parecia tener estatica, por que estaba en el aire… como si ella estubiera cayendo de un precipicio. Pero no… su pelo volaba y se movia a su alrededor… como si ella estubiera en el oceano.

Me fijo mejor… y a su lado derecho esta Annie. Que a diferencia de Saura… todo en ella es fuego, su pelo… sus ojos, su codos y manos… y sus rodillas y pies…. Con ese circulo de 2 pies a su alrededor… de grama quemada. Solo había tierra y humo.

Sin embargo, detrás de ellas… esta el silencio… Zoe no esta con ellas… ¿y entonces?. ¿Dónde esta Tanya?.Gruño. y sigo el punto de vision de ellas… cayendo en cuenta de que no estan solas.

Una chica de piel pálida, y un vestido volado blanco perlado, con sus ojos color miel. Y labios finos rodados. De su misma estatura, pero las curvas eran casi iguales a las de Sora. Esta a diez pasos de ellas. Con Dean y el rastreador a ambos costados del cuerpo… dos pasos alejados. Mientras tanto… observo un forcejeo hacia atrás.

Zoe estaba al otro lado del claro…amordazada con una tela de plata… ¡Demonios!. Lloraba sangre… ese… era su lado licano. Y si seguia asi iba a morir… pero eso no era todo… chillaba y chillaba adolorida… Me conecte con todas, y les mande olas de tranquilidad, todas se percataron de mi presencia, dejando de estar tensas… quedándose quietas… Saura sonrio, abruptamente, creando que Dean, que estaba frente a ella se alertara. … oh, ella solo estaba fingiendo ser debil.

¿Por qué me esperaron?,pregunte emocionalente.

Tu que crees… ellos son algunos miembros de la guardia del clan del norte… pero… espera…,Saura se corto, en el pensamiento., falta un chico alto, parecido a Samuel, pero mas tosco… parecia un gorila… no se donde esta…

¿Complexión?

Cabello rubio, ojos amarillo cristal, labior rosados… piel amarillo tostado.

¿Cómo se te pudo escapar?

¡no se me escapo!, grito furioza en su mente. -¡el tipo es veloz!, es un guerrero.-

Aun me camuflageaba con perspicacia en la copa de un árbol lejano, observando la imagen frente a mis ojos. mientras yo trataba de localizar a el tal… Bruce… y Me metí a su cabeza… buscando información, ¿Quién diablos era ella y que quería?.

Blue Liance, físicamente aparentaba 18 pero ella tenia 300 años, y era la segunda al mando del clan. Ella… habia sido enviada para una mision importante, de la que Dean y Sami habia fallado… hallar, y tomar a Zoe.

Pero ella no contaba con que se encontraría con las Diosas del olimpo. Y su asombro era una bombilla enorme que predominaba en su cabeza. Eso si, ella no tenía miedo… si no mas bien, ahora me tenia curiosidad.

Observe de reojo a Zoe, nuevamente por millonesima vez, su corazón, palpitaba lento… y eso fue lo que me hizo reventar.

Aun no sabían nada de mi presencia… agradeci al viento que estaba a mi favor.

Agudice mi oido. El gorila estaba serca… observando la escena, por si tenia que intervenir.

-devuélvanla…-pidio Annie con voz firme. Y amenazadora.

Dean le lanzo un beso al aire a Saura, todo coqueto, mordiéndose el labio… creando que Saura, gruñera como loba que era. El solo se ríe.

-No lo creo, después de todo esa abominación de creatura es una especie ilegal. Su pena… la muerte.- dijo Blue. Seria. Tensa… pero a la vez, sus años de prevalecer a lado de un lider como Paul son… de ayuda para ser una persona tan fria como el hielo.

Mi torax vibro bajo. Yo en estos momentos, era un tigre… no literal… pero era casi un tigre, al azecho de cualquier amenaza a mis crias.

Las chicas gruñeron como leonas inconformes y rabiosas. Y Zoe chillo como cachorro…

-Y ustedes dos, vendran con nosotros… seran el regalo para nuestro lider, Paul, por tener tanta paciencia con nosotros. Después de tantas fallas.- termino por decir ella.

-¡Nadie ira a ningun lado!-gruñe Annie, tomando la delantera de Saura- Somos vampiras, ¡No somos sus malditas perras!, ¡Primero muertas a estar bajo las sucias manos de Paul!.- vocifero señalando a Blue sin ningún pudor. Y con mucha amenaza.

-No seremos gobernadas por nada, ni nadie…-Saura empareja a Annie. Las dos gruñen.

Blue no puede evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Mientras apreta los dientes. Ella mencionaba palabras soeces… en su pensamiento hacia mis chicas. Insultandolas.

-Estan rompiendo la ley inmortal, crias malditas, merecen la pena de muerte- dijo Steven, enseñando sus dientes jóvenes.- no se pueden mezclar ni mucho menos interactuar con ese fenomeno.-

-¡No es un fenomeno!-vocifero Annie. Las llamas crecieron hasta sus brazos.

-hermosa…-dijo Bruces desde su vigilancia, dos arboles atrás de Zoe, observando la escena.

-¡Es nuestra hermana, y es parte de nuestro clan!, ¡ELLA NO LES PERTENECE!-grito Saura, creando un aire gelido a nuestro alrededor, las cosas comenzaban a congelarce. Mi torax vibro con prepotencia nuevamente.

Los asesinos comenzaron a dudar de su mision… creyendo que era mas facil una retirada… pero Blue y Bruce querian una lucha.

-¿Cómo pueden creer que ustedes con un clan?-gruño Steven, nervioso- ¡esa cosa es una bestia!, ¡no merece vivir!- Zoe sollozo, ante tal cosa. Su corazon latia mas lento. Mientras dejaba de forcejear. A pesar de nuestra charla, yo sabia que eso le habia dolido, habian insertado el dedo en la herida.

Ya era todo… ahora me tocaba a mi.

Baje del arbol… que se encontraba detrás de las chicas… silenciosamente. Sin ser notada.

-¡ES UNA ORDEN DEL CONSEJO!-vocifero Blue. -¡VIENEN CON NOSOTROS!-

-NOSOTRAS YA TENEMOS UN LIDER-vocifero Saura.

Y entonces, la tensión creció en el ambiente, justo cuando las chicas se separaron dos pasos, dejando un hueco para mi, mientras bajaban las cabezas, en forma de respeto y honor… yo entraba desde las profundidades del bosque oscuro, en escena.

Lentamente, gruñendo, con mi tórax vibrando… como un tigre poderoso. Mis pasos con decisión, seducción, fuerza y poder… con el único aura de líder que me rodeaba siempre.

Dejando sin habla a la mitad del clan del norte.

-Es ella…-parpadeo Dean sorprendido, con su rostro desencajado… oh, si… el sabe lo que ocurrira a continuación.

Blue gruño encolarecida, sintiendo mi aura de poder se sintio amenazada. Bajo un centimetro su cabeza, en forma de respeto… si, ella lo habia sentido tambien.

Con mi pecho en alto, y mi columna estirada… levante la barbilla en alto… y clave mi mirada en cada uno de ellos, mirandolos con cero interes… como si ellos… fueran cosas cero importantes.

-Se por que estais aquí…-mi voz sono dura, como toda lider poderoza y agil. Como si hubiera vivido decadas y decadas. –Pero me temo que se iran con las manos vacias. Ya que esa criatura es parte de "mi" clan… y familia.-

Nadie dijo palabra alguna… la tension era aumentada.

-Espero que se vayan y nos dejeis en paz… no quiero tener una lucha contra ustedes. Ni con Paul… sean cual sean sus caprichosas intenciones, tiene que respetar por ley inmortal, que esa chica esta bajo mi dominio y proteccion, igual que mis hermanas…-

Demomento Blue chasco sus dedos… y soltaron a Zoe, que aun que estaba debil, corrio hasta mi a velocidad vertigoza… ocultandoce en la reta guardia mia, de Saura y de Annie. Sollozando, fue abrazada por Annie, que le dio calor y reconfortacion.

-¡Vaya, vaya!… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una cria que habla como una vieja inmortal de millones de años… ademas de… tu aura notoriamente poderosa… - dijo Bruce… con sus 500 años… colocandoce a la delantera de Blue.- eres una lider ejemplar…-

Saura y Annie gruñeron enseñando sus colmillos.

-Vayance de mis tierras…-ordene con voz dura. Ignorando a Bruce. Que apreto la mandibula.

-Pero somos cuatro… contra… cuatro…-

-No me importa cuantos seáis, ni lo poderoso que se crean que son… contra mi y mi clan nadie puede ni podrá… den media vuelta y váyanse de mis tierras, de las que nunca serán bienvenidos…- mi torax vibro amenanzante.

-Mira… chiquilla…-comenzo Blue enseñando sus dientes.

-¡QUE SE VAYAN!- vocifere en tono amenazante. Mis ojos se comenzaron a volver blancos como la nieve…

-¿A dónde creen que van?-dijo Bruce, el chico que parecia gorila por la altura. Refiriendoce a su grupo de asesinos, cuando este se comenzo a mover… Annie que sujetaba a Zoe como un bebe, esta comenzaba a temblar… -¿Cómo se dejan mandar por esta recien nacida?-gruño a mi direccion enseñandome sus dientes.

-La "recien nacida" tiene razon…-dijo Blue mirandome con odio…-no podemos hacer nada, un clan… se respeta…

-NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ SIN ESA ZORRA-vocifero Bruce a mi dirección. Lo que vi en segundos… fue su cuerpo corriendo hacia mi.

Me puse rígida, con hombros relajados, no hacia mover un músculo cuando necesitaba usar mi don. Pero cuando yo ya estaba lista para utilizarlo…

Un hombre apareció de la nada, interceptando a Bruce, tomándolo del cuello con una velocidad sorprendente. Enterrando sus uñas en su cuello… mientras este gritaba como si eso fuera una masacre…

Inmediatamente supe quien era… su aroma a Coco y libertad, mi instinto, mis piernas que temblaban ligeramente por el poder que el desprendía… me lo confesaban como si fuera un semáforo.

El, era mi creador.

-Vamonos-dijo Saura, tomando mi brazo derecho. Nisiquiera la mire, mi torax vibro, creando que ella me soltara como si mi tacto la quemara.-Por favor… no lo hagas… no me ire-

-¿Es el verdad?-pregunto apenas Annie, sin mover los labios.

Mi silencio lo confirmo todo.

-me importa una mierda quien sea, vámonos-

-yo no me ire…-confece… petrificada en mi sitio… era ahora o nunca… tenia que hablar con el…-necesito… hablar…-susurre.

-¡Esta bien!, nos-iremos…-solto Bruce con voz entrecortada.-pero… por favor…-

-Ahora…-la voz de mi creador fue como una pincelada… suave, pero firme… totalmente precisa.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Dean acercandoce… mientras mi creador… soltaba a Bruce… y los otros se iban a velocidad vertigoza.

-Lo que tenia que hacer desde un principio…-contesto samuel dandole la espalda a Dean y caminando hacia mi. Yo solo me ponia de pie a velocidad vertigoza. Se detuvo, observandome nuevamente… mis impulsos fueron subiendo de intensidad, mi libido latio vertigozamente, barriendo millones de sensaciones eroticas desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta mi centro humedecido. Jadee.

No puede ser… ahora no. No otra vez. Ese olor… Vainilla y miel… pura lujuria.

Me miro con sus ojos, esos ojos… Dios mio los podia mirar por una eternidad. Y esa boca… la media una de mi cuello latio, una vez. Como una señal… esa boca, la habia visto… antes… pero, no pude ser…

Jadee. Era imposible. ¿Samuel?

-Solo alejence de las chicas- sentencio el caminando con determinación hacia mi, yo solo retrocedi, topandome con un arbol. Demonios.

-¿y si no?-reto el con su torax vibrante.

-te mato a ti, y a toda la guardia… junto con Paul…-ni siquiera se giro a ver la cara palida de Dean. –

-¿ella es tu...?-

El silencio de Samuel… "El caballero negro" fue el "si" de Dean. Algo que me dejo helada… Cuando vi su mirada en lo unico que pude pensar fue en correr lejos de el… sin pensar en su reaccion, ni en la de Dean.

La vegetación era borrosa a mi alrededor, el suelo casi invisible, mis ojos estaban nublados en lagrimas, y mi garganta era atacada con un nudo enorme de emociones encontradas.

No lo podia creer… todo este tiempo estaba ante mis ojos y ni siquiera me fije en ello, algo tan estupido como eso se me escapo… no lo queria ver, ya no…

Pero si tu lo llamaste, rugio mi consciencia. Aun asi no podia con ello. Lo sabia… muy en el fondo lo sabia… y no lo habia querido ver…

Pero ahora, mi vision estaba borrosa… mientras mi mente me demostraba la verdad… del pasado… por el que tanto sufri.

Sintió el escalofrío en su nuca. Peligro. Sentía peligro… su instinto humano le informaba a gritos que saliera de hay, corriendo como loca… a buscar un lugar con seguridad. Pero la cordura… la madures había crecido y las aptitudes de niña se habían ido… no, ella no correría… ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo?... Ella estaba sola… al menos así se sentía… hasta cierto punto.

Hasta que respiraron en su nuca desnuda. Un aroma… a hombre. Millones de emociones tanto peligrosas como eróticas recorrieron su cuerpo, como un latigazo desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos. Un aroma a… vainilla y miel. Una mitad de ella se sentía asustada, la otra... excitada. Dio la vuelta en si exaltada… con los ojos drogados. En su rostro se podía ver que ella… que era como una droga, literalmente…que no sabía que era la presa… quería más, la lujuria… deseo… pero… de algo prohibido. En su interior lo sabía.

… pero aun así, por muy estupido que sonara… se imaginaba a un hombre, incluso pensó que el hombre fue el que le respiro en la nuca… también deseoso de lo que ella le podía ofrecer.

Pero aun así… el vampiro observándola nuevamente… desde un rincón cerca de ella, después de aquel acercamiento, que despertó en ellos el pecado mas bajo que tenían... A el le excito fácilmente la actitud de ella… observo sus curvas… y olfateo en la fría brisa de la noche el aroma de su centro humedecido… si… esto era mas que deseo de sangre… el sabia que no la podía morder… pero demonios… su olor… era… único. Aun que fuera una simple humana, la podían confundir fácilmente con una Diosa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces. Se acerco por detrás a velocidad vértigoza. Le sujeto la cintura de una manera posesiva. Con la otra libre sujeto su cuello… dejo espacio… espero.

Por alguna razón Xeia no se movió. Espero… excitada y tensa por aquel extraño que la sujetaba, si se movía el momento se perdería… lo sabia… por alguna razón… su instintos humanos le confesaban con que clase de hombre se enfrentaba… a uno sediento… era un vampiro, de sus cuentos de hadas… pero no se quiso apartar aun sabiendo que corría peligro, pues se dejo tocar… y acariciar por aquel hombre musculoso. Si. Ella había notado su fornido pecho y hasta la erección varonil voluptuosa que tenía justo detrás de sus nalgas. ¡No!, no se movería ni loca.

¡NO!, ¡ya no mas!. Corri con la adrenalina a flor de piel. Mi cabello no rozaba mi espalda descubierta. Apenas podia sentir el suelo bajo mis pies. Mientras los recuerdos de esa noche seguían corriendo como remolino en mi mente. Ese era el mi sueño de todas las noches… mi mente me lo decia todo el tiempo… pero mi corazon no lo queria aceptar… era… muy fuerte para entenderlo en segundos.

La joven se restregó las nalgas encima de la erección del hombre. Seducida por el aroma a macho que la rodeaba, se excito mas al escuchar un gruñido de aquel ser que aun la olfateaba buscando un punto… hasta parecía que buscaba morderle. Y como débil humana que era deseaba también ser mordida.

Se detuvo. Respirando en la vena palpitante de ella, justo en medio de su cuello. Acaricio la carne sedosa con sus dientes palpitantes y deseosos de agrietar en ella y succionar hasta la ultima gota... se le hizo agua la boca de tan solo pensarlo.

Ella no se movió. No quiso, fue demasiado fácil… aun así… el vampiro la mordió excitado y sediento… ella se dejo… excitada y pidiendo… mentalmente… inmortalidad.

Si. Ella se arrepentiría… ambos se arrepentirían. Pero para ellos este sentimiento era tan intenso… como el momento, que no lo quisieron arruinar con una huida departe de ella… y por supuesto, de el.

Dejándose llevar por los gruñidos del y los jadeos y gemidos de ella. Mas ahora que la mano que le causaba la excitación a Xeia bajaba hasta su centro. Introduciéndose por sus muslos interiores… subiendo lentamente, acariciando su carne desnuda… hasta sus bragas demasiado húmedas. Abrió mas las piernas instintivamente, dejándole más carne descubierta a su vampiro. Para que la acariciara sin remedio.

El estaba alucinando, jadeando… con los glúteos redondos de su presa presionando su carne sensible, no pudo evitar frotar con más intensidad y velocidad. Quería que ella lo disfrutara tanto como el.

Ella gimió pidiendo mas jadeante, mas húmeda… su centro se apretó en torno a los dedos largos de su vampiro… pero… sintió como quedaba sin fuerzas… laxa en los brazos del hombre, antes llegar a su preciado orgasmo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?. QUERIA que el siguiera. Pero… ya había perdido la visión, introduciéndose al vacío…

-mia anima gemella…- la voz hacia eco atravez de ella, nublando su vista.

-¡EXE!- vocifero el tratando de alcanzarme. Pero el dolor era tan grande… que nisiquiera mi cuerpo queria dejar de huir, asi… corriendo, como si la verdad pudiera dejarce atrás, como el camino en una carretera.-¡ESPERA, XEIA!-

- Es altamente peligroso, sin duda, un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… ni el propio Paul tendría posibilidades de vivir si se enfrentaba a tal amenaza.Y Si YO lo llegara a ver no me lo pensaría dos veces y me echaría a correr.- dijo Katherine, riendo.

-Debes irte-… mi voz… solo era un susurro al viento. Tan bajo, que dude que se haya escuchado. Dio un paso firme hacia mi… su capucha tentativa, se movio por la gélida brisa… pero… no me dejo ver su rostro.

¡Maldita capucha!.

-Ante todo… quiero que sepas… -tomo aire como si no se creyera que lo fuera a decir en voz alta.- Te amo, Xeia… siempre.-

-vete…- le dije sin voz, como si esta se me quebrara. Como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Se puso rigido en su sitio apretó puños…

-volvere… tenemos cosas de que hablar… no lo olvides Exe…-se acerco a velocidad vertigoza… a centímetros de mi rostro. Rosando nariz con nariz… su olor. Cerre mis ojos, su roce…inhale profundo… olia a vainilla y miel… lujuria divina. Desprendia de cada poro seguridad y muerte… oh, este hombre… lo quiero. Lo deseo. Lo anhelo. En mi, a mi alrededor…en mi inteior… en cada particula de mi ser, lo quiero sentir, ahora mas que nunca.

-Solo llama… y estare hay para proteguerlas… no estas sola. Nunca lo estas…-y una ráfaga de viento…

Me detuve en seco, en un mini prado, con una cascada enorme… no se escuchaba el area urbana ni en mis oidos vampiros… pero supuse que era por mi…y mis emociones.

Era ahora o nunca… era el momento. Lo sentia venir, ya no podia correr… esta era la charla que tanto habia esperado y deseado… pero el shock, era tan grande, que me dejaba sin respiración… aun que eso no importaba tanto…

¿El era un asesino?

Si.

¿El sangriento he inmortal mas antiguo de la historia era mi creador?

Si.

¿Me daba miedo?

No.

¿Sentia mas que un sentimiento de creador y cria?

Si.

Pues entonces… el momento estaba claro… los segundos, las horas, ya no eran nada… no existia… solo estabamos el… y yo.

-Exe…-murmuro al viento, al mismo tiempo que una lagrima cruzaba mi mejilla y la gélida brisa acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura.-perdóname…-

¿Perdonarlo?, me gire a verle, con las lagrimas cruzando mis mejillas, mientras un dolor desgarrador cruzaba mi pecho.

¿perdonarle?

Si.

Siempre lo perdonaria, hiciera lo que hiciera… estaba atada a el… nunca podria tenerle rencor… solo que… ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué el caballero negro? ¿tenia que ser el?

-¿Por qué tu?-

El silencio reino nuetro alrededor, anclando su bandera en medio de nuestros campos de emociones. Interceptando nuestros sentimientos y volviendo todo mas complicado de lo que enrealidad era…

-Yo…-su voz se corto… era dolor. Dolor por mi pregunta lo que en estos momentos el sentia.

-¿Que?-dije en un susurro de voz. Con anhelo, no deseaba mas otra cosa en este planeta que su respuesta… la respuesta que mi alma atada necesitaba… para poder crecer… y olvidar.

-No lo planee… me trate de alejar…yo no… nunca quise convertirte… en esto…-me señalo entera. Su voz me hizo estremecer, y ese gesto fue una caricia lejana que creo que mi libido reaccionara nuevamente. OH, Dios. ¡Maldicion!, ¡esto era serio!. Pero lo peor fue que el sintio el olor de mi excitación, de mi sexo humedo… y jadeo inconscientemente al tiempo que yo.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron oscuros de luguria…

Trague hondo.

Aun no.

-Nunca quice, que sufrieras… asi, te converti en un demonio, hice que dejaras tu familia… tu vida…-

El, no quizo convertirme… pero. Al parecer… lo hizo, y no tengo duda alguna que es un lazo mas fuerte que la misma atracción o sangre lo que nos une… es mucho mas que eso… ya que… según Kate, un vampiro se puede controlar… a menos que encuentre a su TUA CANTANTE.

Un ser humano que sea el portador de una sangre deliciosa… al menos para un vampiro en singular… ya que una TUA CANTANTE significa tambien alma gemela… y el humano llama por la sangre al vampiro… lo cual tambien este lo hace con su aura de poder y seduccion… ambos se llaman. Para unirse por la eternidad…

Pero muy en el fondo sabia que habia mas.

-Senti el llamado de tu alma…-finalizo. Cortando de raiz mis cavilaciones.

¿El llamado? ¿ de mi alma?, mire hacia otro lado, sus ojos eran cuchillos que traspasaban mi piel, desnudandome el alma, me ruborice… trague saliva. Hondo, muy hondo.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?-mi respiración a esta altura era entrecortada. El lo noto, apreto su mandibula cuadrada. Se removio incomodo…

-Tengo enemigos de millones de años… no me lo perdonaria si te hicieran algun tipo de daño, eres como mi debilidad…-termino con voz firme, determinando a no dejarme ir, y acercandoce a velocidad vertigoza, justo a un palmo de mi.-…mi talon de Aquiles...-

Los dos tragamos hondo. Levante la mirada precipitada por esa confesión.

Sus ojos eran suplicantes, ahora… podia verlo por completo. Tenia esos pantalones de cuero con esa capa amarrada al cuello con su pecho y abdomen al descubierto. Ambos negros. Eso si… estaba igual de descalzo que yo.

Aun estadon mas fornicable posible, sus palabras parecian irreales.

-mentiroso…-susurre con dolor. Un nudo horrible se apoderaba de mi garganta violentamente.-¿sabes cuanto tiempo te espere?- solloce. Aprete mis puños, a esta altura yo gritaba.

Comence a golpearle el pecho desnudo, rugiendo encolarecida.

-¿Y ahora vuelves y me dices que me amas?- le di una bofetada, dura, seca… resonante. De esas que hacen que tu mano harda en fuego. El nisiquiera se inmuto, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… y su mirada se volvio dulce y comprensible.

-Lo se… yo, nunca te abandone… yo siempre te vigilaba, a ti… y a tus crias…-dijo el… limpiando una lagrima traicionera. -Perdóname…-pidió quedando a escasos centímetros de mi boca. Sujetando mis muñecas, fuertemente.

Llegando a mí en un parpadeo.

Haciéndome dar un brinquito, sobresaltándome por esa acción. Sus ojos ahora más intensos que nunca. Y me deje llevar… por primera vez en un maldito año… probare los labios que siempre quise probar… sintiendo como las mariposas explotaban en mi interior, causandome un esquicito mareo.

Sintiendo como sus manos tomaban ambos costados de mi desnuda cintura. Jadee sin intención alguna… pero la intensidad de sus ojos y las millones de corrientes eléctricas que retomaban mi cuerpo segundo a segundo, hacían palpitar mi centro. Apreté mis muslos.

Esto no puede suceder… ¿perdonarlo?. El no había hecho nada… Saura tenia razón, el me necesitaba tanto como yo a el.

-Te perdono… Sam.-lo abrace, me adueñe de su cintura, apretujándolo a mi, pecho contra pecho, abdomen con abdomen. Me abrazo los hombros como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Mi muerto corazon palpito rebozando de emoción. Aspire su aroma…vainilla…miel… mi pecado. Mis piernas temblaron, las mariposas de mi estomago revolotearon alegres hacias haciendo de las suyas como en las otras veces.

Su profunda respiración acariciaba mi oído, cuello y hombro derecho, creando que inevitablemente me estremeciera, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina. El lo noto, pero solo me abrazo mas… mientras estallaba en un llanto doloroso.

Fuera de la lujuria. Del llamado erótico que sentía hacia el…

Había extrañado tanto sus brazos. Después de tanto, tanto tiempo… al fin, estaba con el, con mi creador… el sentimiento era tanto que dolía, y creo que había confundido esto con el abandono de Katherine hasta casi llamarlo locura…

Llore… llore en su cuello, apretándolo con mi súper fuerza. Al igual que el lo hacia conmigo. El era lo que tanto necesitaba durante todos estos años.

Pero por alguna razón no me conformaba con un abrazo solamente… asi que me estire un poco, olfateando debajo de su oreja, hasta llegar a su lobulo… y morderlo suavemente, creando que el Sam se estremeciera en mis brazos. Haciendome sentir poderoza… y rica sexualmente.

Lo bese, haciendo un camino lento hasta su pomulo, besando su nariz… y rozando su boca… su respiración, rozo mis mejillas, creando que mis labios picaran y mis piernas temblaran, mandando pulsiones a mi libido y cosquillas a mi centro humedecido, a estas alturas mi sexo latia deseoso. De su tacto y mucho mucho mas…

Mis hombros temblaron cuando senti que sus enormes manos se adueñaron de mi cintura, pegandome mas a el. Al punto de tener mis pechos apretador en su torso. De puntillas yo… y sin aire. A centímetros de sus labios… con las mariposas a millon. Con esa energia pulsante que me atraia a el de forma potente y profunda… era un llamado.

Al cual queria responder, ya.

Su mirada era tan intensa que me dejaba petrificada en mi sitio. Sin remedio, pero el me beso… rozando mis labios con los suyos en caricias gentiles… sexuales, lamiendolos con la lengua dulcemente… para luego morderlos… creando que yo hiciera lo mismo, mientras ambos temblabamos y nos apretabamos el uno al otro.

Sentia cosquillas en mi estomago, mis piernas no dejaban de temblar. Mis manos tenian vida, por que se sujetaron al cabello de su nuca, apretandolo, y atrayendolo mas a mi para profundizar el beso de una vez. Creando que la energia girara a 360 grados a nuestro alrededor.

Justo cuando nuestras lenguas rozaron, senti que ambos eramos rodeados por esa corriente electrica intensa. Creando que jaderamos boca con boca, y que nuestras piernas temblaran violentamente. Nuestros pechos subian y bajan con la intensidad del momento.

Su lengua recorria mi cavidad al igual que yo la suya. Sin embargo no era suficiente… mi centro no estaba complacido, por que este latia erratico con la lujuria y el hambre de sentir friccion con su sexo y el mio que estaba mas que palpitante y espectante.

Me apretuje mas a el en busca de lo que pedia mi hambre carnal, mas friccion. Jadee cuando senti su bulto, que estaba siendo asfixiado con su pantalón de cuero. Pero al parecer el pensaba mas en complacerme que en que yo lo complaciera…

Por que me tomo por mis glúteos apretándome mas, para que sintiera friccion con su sexo y el mio… los dos jadeamos entrecortadamente. Pero hay no termino… a estas alturas mi centro era una piscina.

Me tomo por mis glúteos y me alzó en vilo, yo enrolle mis piernas automáticamente en su cintura, mientras el se sentaba a velocidad de vértigos en el pasto en el que nos encontrábamos.

Creando mucha mas friccion, mientras yo subia y bajaba restregandome como gata en celo por la extencion de su larga y dura ereccion. Con la respiración entrecortada y ambos sudando frio, por que el calor era mas que palpable, se habia convertido en puro fuego.

El me ayudo a restregarme mas duro, por que sujeto mis nalgas con fuerza y me apretujo mas, gemi, inconscientemente entrecortada entre ese beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria. Pero yo necesitaba mas… mucho mas… de "el".

Y sin saber como, tome una mano del y la diriji a mi sexo, dentro de mi mini pantalón negro, dentro de mi ropa interior. Donde mi centro estaba humedo y palpitante, suplicando descaradamente por su atención. El masajea mi pasaje humedo, provocando un sonido viscoso y erotico,

Gemi cuando aso preto mi boton del placer, para luego introducir un dedo, provocando un anhelo salvaje mientras el dedo entra y sale, jugando, probando mi jugoso pasaje. Mientras el mordia mi barbilla y mis labios hinchados. Ambos labios… yo no podia estar mas quieta, toda mi piel picaba por ser acariciada, especialmente en mi centro, queria mas… pero nunca tengo que abrir la boca…

Por que el rapidamente introduce otro dedo, permitiendo que sean dos, y que sea mas rapida la velocidad… mientras yo empujaba mi pelvis al encuentro de cada embestida que me regalaba con sus dedos y sobaba su bulto enorme con mi mano izquierda, ya que con la otra me sujetaba de su hombro izquierdo para obseter balance, el gimio entrecortadamente. Mientras lo acariciaba más duro y lento. Al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Mis pesones picaban por tener atención, estaban erectos y duros las tapas de una botella. Los restregue con su pecho, ambos gemimos largo y entrecortadamente alto. Bajo su cabeza y con su mano libre me saco el sport bra.

Sin perder tiempo se apodero de un pezon, chupandolo duro, mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda para apretar mas mis pechos a su cara. Y el aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Mientras yo gemia sin control y entrecortadamente, con mi boca seca. Jadeante.

Atendió otro pezón erecto. Haciendolo suyo, creando que yo gritara maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos cuando introdujo otro dedo a mi anhelante centro. Aumento la velocidad al tiempo que succionaba más duro mis montes afrodisíacos.

Yo estaba descontrolada, deseaba tanto su piel desnuda sobre la mia… pero pronto deje de pensar, cuando el utilizó fuerza sobre humana para penetrarme con sus dedos. Que ni siquiera pude gemir, mi respiración se fue al demonio por que el nudo de mi vientre aumento en trecientos caballos de fuerza. Con la mano que reposaba en su bulto, ya que con su tratamiento me olvide de todo, sujete el cabello de su nuca con fuerza.

Y el reacciono positivamente aumentando a velocidad vertigoza y utullizando fuerza. El ya sabia, me iba a venir… esto era demasiado.

-Vamos, nena… vente… para mí…-dijo mirandome con fuego en sus ojos, con su voz entrecortada y erotica… sus cabellos mojados cayendo en su frente…Ese fue el interruptor para que mi nudo explotara en un intenso orgasmo. Mientras temblaba y gemía "Sam".

El me besaba nuevamente. Mis hombros… cuello, mandibula… tiernamente dulce.

Se quito su capa mientras me recostaba en el pasto boca arriba. Se deshacía de mis pantalones y ropa interior… y de los suyos también. Con la luz de luna, y su cuerpo palido desnudo ante mi… quede hipnotizada…

Sin perder mas tiempo por la intensidad de sus ojos creando que jadeara y gimiera en busca de el. Abri mis piernas al maximo dandole una invitacion. Se recosto encima de mi… permitiendo que su peso me aplastara, me comenzo a besar, y con su peso excitandome… sin perder mas tiempo tome su miembro y lo coloque en mi entrada… rozandolo con mi pasadiso afrodisiaco… y luego deje que el se introduciera en mi de una entoscada…

Fue como si volara… en sus brazos. Como si estuviéramos alrededor de nubes, calientes como el infierno. Ninguno podia tener suficiente del otro… ni ahora… ni nunca. Simplemente, olvide de donde provenia, de donde me encontraba. De donde estaban mis hijas… ni siquiera recorde que hace pocos menos de unas horas habia estado en un enfrentamiento por primera vez con el clan del norte.

P.o.V. Narrador

-No lo puedo creer.- después de horas de silencio, Annie hablo por todas, que estaban en su cuarto, con sus respectivas batas, de pantalones cortos, y camisillas… después de abandonar el claro… por pedido estricto de Xeia, su lider, habian venido a la casa… y después de "horas de espera" ninguna de ellas habia abierto la boca, excepto… ahora.

-Yo tampoco… es que ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que el papichulo de el caballero negro seria la razon de nuestro existir?- dijo Saura, abrazando su lobo blanco de peluche.

-Nadie…-dijo Zoe… encogiendoce de hombros… ahora ella estaba mejor, gracias a los rapidos tratamientos de Saura… ella estaba sana y salva.

-No tan solo eso… ese maldito clan nos embosco en medio de nuestra caceria. ¡son unos malditos! ¡se creen los dueños del mundo!.-rugio Annie.

-Calmate, ya todo paso… no cavecees mas con esa mierda, Marie Anne.- asuzo Snowlight lanzandole el cogin del lobo a Annie, y esta por ser lenta lo recivio sin pena en su cara. Annie miro envenenadoramente a su hermana vampira… para luego asentir reir como estupida.

-Bueno, Bueno… ¿De que creen que esten hablando?- quizo saber Zoe enseguida… nerviosa.

-Bueno… sin lugar a dudad creo que solo se estan amando- Dijo Annie. Saura rodo los ojos.

-¿Tu crees?-

-Mira… no es por alardear… pero la conexión con nuestra creadora el dia que rescatamos a Zoe y ella vio a Samuel, es la misma que sentimos nosotras con ella… solo que ella… no lo noto.-

-Seguro… ella solo estaba enfrascada en nosotras y en Zoe.-Secundo Saura a Annie en sus cavilaciones.

-No te creeas… ella parecia en celo cuando lo vio…-Rio Annie entre dientes…-aun que claro, el esta para chuparce los dedos… el el tipo de hombre que ella necesita… para poner su vida en descontrol, lo mas seguro estan teniendo sexo duro y escontrolado en algun lugar del bosque…-

-Callate que si te llega a escuchar, te ganaras un voleto directo a la muerte en sus manos…-dijo Saura riendoce tambien, pero moderado.

-Pero… ¿ese tal caballero? ¿es confiable?-pregunto Zoe atenta a todo.

-Lo unico que sabemos, Tanya Zoe… es que es el creador de Xeia… y que posiblemente es el vampiro mas viejo que existe, sin embargo… el mas peligroso… que existe tambien… y creo que si Xeia es confiable, el lo es… -Contesto Saura nuevamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto una muy curiosa Zoe.

-Por que los genes del creador, siempre los heredan las crias… y sin duda… Xeia…es una ejemplar…ella es la pieza clave…-le contesto Annie.

-Ya… ¿o sea que ustedes son super poderosas gracias a el?- Dijo Zoe, arqueando una ceja.

-No lo habiamos pensado de ese modo- Saura mira ceñuda a Annie, que solo se encoje de hombros.-Pero existe un 95.9999 % de que sea posible… no tan solo son los genes los que hacen a la cria, tambien el destino… y su desendencia…-culmino.

-ok…-

-¿Oye?-

-Dime… Saura…-contesto Annie… ya que Zoe habia salido al baño.

-¿Dónde crees que esten estos dos metidos, enserio en medio de el bosque?-

-¿Dónde mas?-

-no entiendo…-

-Pues que mas que ardiendo en la lujuria de la pasion, y en medio de un bosque.-

-sigo igual, Annie…-

-Pues estan lo mas seguro… un 99.9999% haciendo el amor en algun lugar del oscuro bosque…-

-Aquí éntrenos- comenzó Zoe cuando entro a la habitación.-Esa relación entre Sam y Exe, va a traer muchos problemas... no untse... presiento que seremor el puto punto llamado "la devilidad del caballero negro"... es como tener un maldito letrero en la cabeza que diga, matame.


	9. Peor que el dengue, malditas seas!

**_CAPITULO: 5_**

Lo sabía, ella estaba aquí, después de dos años y seis meses, ella estaba aquí. Y no estaba sola, ella tenía compañía. No podía leer su mente, pero si el de su compañera… o mejor dicho hermana mayor. Había sentido su decisión hace varios meses atrás, de visitarnos, pero por medidas de seguridad no les había contado nada a mis hermanas.

Y mucho menos a Sam, si, Sam… me había reconciliado con el, en ese lazo de creador y cría… y además de eso, le había dejado beber de mi sangre como el lo hizo de la suya, asiéndonos, compañeros inmortales, o mas formal… haciéndonos novios. No vivía en mi casa, eso seguro…

Pero me visitaba constantemente en las noches… ya que en el día no podía, por ser vampiro. Aun que si podía después de comer mucho, no se quemaba por tres horas… pero luego de eso. Parece antorcha.

Mis hermanas me miraron expectantes, y cero emocionadas. Ambas tenían tensos sus músculos, como si quisieran ir a la puerta y arrancarle la cabeza. Negué con la cabeza cuando vi. A Saura ponerse de pie. Y esta a regañadientes, apretó su mandíbula y se volvió a sentar bruscamente entre Annie y Zoe. Annie se cruzo de brazos. Y Zoe solo miro a la nada, como si nada…

Ahora mismo me encontraba en el piso, sentada con mis rodillas cerca de mis pechos. Mientras estaba en medio de las piernas de Sam, el que estaba sentado en un mueble singular, sin embargo, le permitía acariciar mi cabello, que se esparcía con gracia sobre sus rodillas y muslos, enterraba sus largos dedos, jalaba, estiraba dulcemente mis hebras… y seguía el camino hasta las puntas del mismo. Volví a recostar mi cabeza en su muslo derecho.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta de la casa. Respire hondo tres veces, observe a Sam de reojo y este asintió… si, ambos sabíamos que lo correcto era dejarla pasar… además… yo siempre tendría mis puertas abiertas para ella. y ella me visitaría cuando pudiera.

Me levante precipitadamente del suelo, y a velocidad de vértigos me encamine a la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente.

Y le sonrei…

-Entonces… ¿Qué han estado haciendo desde que…-

-¿Huiste?- solto Saura mordazmente, adelantandoce a todo que lo taladraba mi lengua por ser liberada. Su toraz, el de Annie y el de Zoe, vibraron.

Pense que Kate se lo tomaria como un insulto, o un falta de respeto… pero para mi sorpresa…

-Si… desde que las abandone…-finalizo, con un brillo de dolor y nostalgia abrazo sus ojos… al parecer Saura ni se sosprendio un apice.

Aun que la perdone, no la entendia… ¿ella lo habia hecho sin quererlo? ¿pero entonces? Ella era una nomada, no podia estar mas claro que el agua su partida y sus razones… pero esto… ¿volver? ¿dolor? ¿arrepentimiento?.

¿Ella no habia dicho que se habia ido por nuestro bienestar?

Su amiga, o mejor dicho su media hermana real, no habia dicho nada en su defenza.

Senti un fornido brazo alrededor de mi cintura, era Sam, beso mi coronilla tiernamente. El si podia sentir mi debate mental. Y agradecia por ello.

Lo mire alzando la barbilla, encontrandome con sus hermosos ojos, tome su mano que estaba acariciando mi abdomen y la aprete, entrelazando sus dedos con los mios, mientras recostaba mi espalda en fornido pecho.

-Sora…-mi voz no era autoritaria… pero. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo cintiera como un castigo. Ella solo asintió y se puso de pie, seguida por las chicas. Subieron al segundo piso.

-Enrealidad si tienen temperamento- dijo por fin la chica de pelo castaña corto, que salia disparado en todas direcciones.

Fije mi atención a Katherine, que miraba el suelo. Incomoda, notablemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... después de tanto tiempo, dos años, sin saber nada de ti… -tome un respiro, ella no hablo, se limito a encogerce de hombros.-… sabes… sufri bastante, cayendo en depresion… te perdono, no estoy molesta, solo… se me hace difícil que estes aquí, después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera aparecerte uno, o dos dias… para al menos saber como estaban ellas, o yo…-finalice.

-Me fui por las mismas razones, por las que el vuelto…-dijo ahora mirandome, seria… como la semi vampira de trecientos años que yo, personalmente, habia conocido.

-Estamos a salvo…-sentencie. Un poco enojada. ¿después de tanto tiempo volvia, queriendo ser el heroe, de la telenovela? ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo las cosas mal?.

-Escucha, Xeia Ateara, estamos aquí por que, enrealidad, "Estamos" en peligro.- los vellos de mi columna se erizaron…- Cuando ella se fue…-

-Dejalo, Tara… esto me toca a mi…-la callo Kathe. Luego bajo la mirada al suelo y me miro, su hermana protesto pero serro la boca.- la verdad es que cuando, dije lo que dije… anterior mente, alguien peligroso me seguia, no le di mucha importancia a aque individuo, excepto cuando senti que nos estaba vigilando, tanto a mi… como a ustedes… -tomo una enorme bocanada de aire.- lo ultimo que queria era que el les hiciera daño… por eso me fue, por que pense que ese momento era la mejor decisión de todas.-

-Pero no fue asi…- gruño Sam, a mi espalda. Yo solo escuchaba atenta, mientras el me abrazaba, dandome amor y proteccion en contra de este… nuevo asunto.

-Si, no fue asi…-concordo Katherine, que en cambio de enojarse estubo de acuerdo con mi marido…. Le daba la razon.

-me fui lejos de america, lejos de ustedes… en un lugar, que pense que el me seguiria, y pense que podria emboscarle… pero no fue asi… el nunca cayo en mi trampa… el solo… se quedo hacechandolas…-

En ese momento todo encajo… el aeropuerto… era el.

-Heinz….-solte sin aire…- El maldito, Michael Heinz….-farfulle gruñendo.

-exacto… ese dia, yo te vigilaba… e iba a estar con ustedes, pero cuando lo vi a el… supe que tenia que irme…-

-¿y huir, poniendo en peligro a tus hijas, como una cobarde?-farfullo Annie,entrando a la sala de estar, con sus brazos llenos de fuego al igual que sus pies hasta sus piernas…

-me fui a buscar ayuda… -sentencio señalando a Teara con la cabeza… esta asintió- ella… es mi hermana, Teara Brown… es una vidente, puede ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro de cualquier alma en la tierra… menos el Xeia, y Heinz… sin embargo, si alguna de ustedes se aleja a un radio de diez metros de distancia, Teara las detectara…-

-Osea, como un perro…-escupio Annie.

-Marie Anne…-

-Parece mentira que me mires como una enemiga, pues para tu información no lo soy, es mas… soy lo unico de lo que dependera tu lindo trasero para que no te capturen…-farfullo Tara, realmente molesta y roja de la rabia.-soy una vidente, no un perro…-

-como que… ¿capturen?-

-Me imagino que tu marido conoce a, Maxi… ¿no es asi? ¿caballero?-pregunto Tara, que ahora parecia que nadie le podria retener la lengua de cascabel que tenia. Pero lo que llamo mi atención, fueron los musculos tensos de Sam… si, mi instinto decia que si lo conocia… y tambien la alarma de peligro roja que rodeaba ese apodo…

-si…-dijo Sam en susurro, apretando los dientes, sin apenas abrir los labios… lo mire ceñuda, el… ademas de mi marido, novio y amante… era mi creador, y por supuesto que me tenia que dar una larga… y no bonita explicación… de quien demonios… era ese tal… Maxi.

-¿Quién es, Maxi?- pregunte sin tardar..

-Eso es lo menos que importa, Cariño, si no mas bien… ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver ese maldito en este asunto?-se altero Sam al final de la frase. Sobe el dorso de su mano que se encontraba en mi abdomen plano desnudo…. Se comenzo a relajar, lo note en su pecho.

-Heinz, es peligroso… tiene este don, que permite leer el alma de cualquier vampiro solo con tocarlo… ademas de tener la superfuerza… es un peligro minimo, comparado con "Maxi"… pero aun asi… gracias a tu encuentro con el en el aeropuerto, el sabe todo, tanto de ti… como de tus criaz.- la noticia que me dio Tara me hizo tambalear…

Y dude… ¿realmente eramos tan poderosas como lo decian todos? Por que después de esa confecion yo no lo creia… ese maldito Heinz, con razon me habia visto a mi misma en su mente… ¿Por qué demonios no lo pense antes?...

Realmente no estabamos preparadas para esto, definitivamente era pura suerte estar vivas desde hace dos años.

-eso no es lo peor… Capturo a nuestra hermana… mi hermana, gemela… Adnama-solto Katherine… lo que me dejo mas helada aun, ¿una hermana gemela? ¿de sangre? ¿Por qué nunca lo dijo?- Adnama Lombardee…-

-¡Espera un momento!- chillo Annie- ¿Por qué mierda le permitieron que raptaran a su hermana? no tiene sentido si tu, perra, eres una vidente. ¿Por qué demonios la dejaste ir?-

Un gruñido amenazante broto de la boca de Teara- ¡Yo no la deje ir!, ¡primero no soy una perra!, ¡segundo, ella tiene 350 años y tenia derecho a irse a donde demonios quisiera ir! ¡y tercero ella es la segunda persona que no podria ver mas que en unos segundos, y si ella me lo permite…!-chillo ahora sollozando.

-calmados todos- gruñi yo…

-Lo siento… no fue mi intencion, no sabia.. lo que pensaba, es solo… entiende que esto nos cogio desprevenidas, se nos hace difícil creer…-se disculpo Annie, dolida por sus propias acciones…

-esta bien, yo hubiera reaccionado igual que tu…-dijo Teara, mientras Kate le sobaba la espalda cariñosamente… si, eran hermanas… lo notaba en sus labios y nariz… y en un diminuto nunar, justo debajo de la barbilla… casi invisible.

-cuando raptaron a Adnama, ella no vivia con Teara, y ademas… La chica es una semi-vampira… justo igual como yo… sin duda con el don de hacerce invisible y traspasar muros de un concreto impenetrable, hierro… metal… cobre… lo que sea-sonrie Kate ante el mencion de su hermana, parecia como si le doliera, es mas… solo parecia una mueca lo que se formaba en sus labios.

Se removio incomoda…- Teara la vio cuando ella era insertada en una camilla e inyectada en el cuello una aguja… con un liquido raro… solo sabemos que la debilita, y tambien… que Maximiliano evita que la encontremos…-

-Eso me suena a infiernos…-sentencio Sam, con su voz oscura y prepotente, creando que todas, menos yo… claro, se sobresaltaran… seguro, su voz era parapelos para ellas, pero a mi… en lo personal, aun que sabia que estaba equivocada mi reaccion, me excitaba como no vez…

Me temblaron las piernas, el araño mi abdomen, dejandome unas marcas rosadas… me estremeci… y luego le gruñi…

El sonrie, sabiendo que le indico que era el momento inadecuado para nuestros intensos y eroticos cariñitos de amor…. Y pasion salvaje casi animal.

Carraspo su garganta. – ¿Qué tiene que ver Maximiliano a todas estas con el capullo de Heinz?-

-La mierda aquí es que al pareces… se han confabulado para su maldito y maquiavelico con dominar el mundo… al parecer… Heinz, las caza y las lleva a Maximiliano, y "El" experimenta con ellas… las cuida, las utiliza, las enferma… las debilita, las fortalece… asi, son sus conejillos de india…-dijo Katherine sin pelos en la lengua…

-Entonces estas diciendo, que estas secuestrando a todos los hibridos y semi-vampiros…- no fue una pregunta lo que dije… pero aun asi, ellas… asintieron.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué esperamos para rescatarla?-pregunto Annie cruzandoce de brazos, siempre lista para la accion.

-No la iremos a rescatar… no ahora…-sentencio Sam. Volviendo a sobresaltarlas. Trate de evitarlo, enserio… pero sonrei de todas maneras. Aprete su mano para que no sea tan crudo e inconciente con las palabras.

–Primero que nada, necesitamos un ejercito, vampiros preparados para una guerra, para matar sin importar a quien nos enfrentamos… segundo, tenemos que tener en cuenta de que no nos enfrentamos a cualquier vampiro… tercero, debemos proteger a Zoe… por que tengo el extraño presentimiento de que es a "ella" a quien ellos quieren enrealidad…


	10. El diablo entre carne cruda

**_P.O.V. NARRADOR_**

Mientras su propio clan maligno, despejaba la sala de reuniones, el se recargaba en su trono, con sus músculos tensos… llenos de obsesión. Por ese plan malvado… le gustaba, no… a el le fascinaba. Simplemente por que estaba de la mano con su libertad y sed de poder dominar el mundo inmortal y mortal.

Heinz y su proposición eran tan solo una pequeña pieza del plan. El muy idiota creía que el rey de la muerte iba a trabajar para el.

Sonríe, sus colmillos se asoman con sorna. Mientras sus ojos marrones con tonos azules tienen un brillo aterrador. Pero no podía hacer más. Todo, era parte de "El gran plan".

Ríe entre dientes. Si, "El gran plan". Plan que estaban en excelente camino, a punto de cumplirse.

Ese del que todos estos años había planeado, gracias a la oposición de su creador. Ese idiota había escogido quedarse bajo el mando de Paúl en vez de reaccionar y tomar su lugar como Rey de los inmortales, en vez de ceder bajo las reglas inmortales.

La oscuridad se cernía por sobre todo aquello a su alrededor. No había oxigeno en el ambiente y la tensión se podía palpar con facilidad, justo como un cuchillo cortaría un hilo.

Las puertas de la sala oscura se abrieron, trayendo con ellas a un hombre con una capa negra. Solo se podían apreciar sus labios negros y sus colmillos asomados peligrosamente. Mientras el hombre tenía en su mano derecha una antorcha.

Y con la otra sujetaba una chiquilla. Mujer de piel cremosa con algunos tonos rosados. Su pelo pintado ahora negro, y cortó como varón, pero con algunas puntadas en diferentes direcciones, estaba sucio, lleno de fango… y lodo seco. Sus cejas finas se fruncían con furria. Si, ella nunca se rendia… este en manos de el diablo mismo. Jamás se rendiría. Y eso el rey de la muerte inmortal lo sabia, mejor que nadie.

Sus ojos marrones claros, color amarillento y miel. Ocultaban sin precisión su miedo letal, si ella nunca se rendiría… pero al mismo tiempo moría de miedo al estar por quinta vez frente a el… después de estas encerrada, sin saber cuanto tiempo… pero ella sabia que había pasado mucho, desde que había visto por ultima vez a su hermana mayor.

Ella media unos 6 pies de altura, si… era alta. Pero no aparentaba sus 17 años. Parecía, gracias a la inocencia angelical que arropaba su pálido rostro, y sus labios violetas por el frío, parecía una mujer sufrida y abusada de unos 24 años de edad.

Su cara redonda era enmarcada con unos pómulos redondos, rosados… por la tensión de sus músculos. Mientras que de sus ojos almendrados brotaban lagrimas de dolor, por el fuerte agarre de su opresor.

Su complexión era delgada, con curvas redondas y finas, algo pequeñas, justo ideal para una modelo americana. Aun que habia nacido en Bulgaria. Europa. Luego precipitadamente fijo sus ojos en "EL".

Su cuerpo tembló. Si, ella sabia de lo que el era capaz de hacer. Así que mas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

Después de tantos meses intentándolo, habia vuelto a fallar igual. Y su castigo, era cada vez peor. Su opresor sonrie sintiendo el miedo de su débil presa.

-¿Qué hare contigo, Adnama?- pregunta "El" desde su trono mientras… tomaba de su copa de sangre. Relajándose poco a poco. La chica muerde la lengua, aguantando un sollozo descomunal. El miedo hacia su trabajo aumentando en cada segundo que pasaba.

Ellos lo notaron, y sonrieron. Ella se queria hacer la valiente, pero habia fallado desde un principio.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?-vuelve y pregunta "El". Tragando lentamente de su copa de sangre, su contenido. Refiriéndose a la chica, pero obviamente la pregunta fue para el joven miembro de su clan, y mano derecha.

-A unos metros del bosque, se iba a duchar en una cascada…-

-Que pena, que no te hayas podido bañar…- dijo "EL"… colocándose de pie, tomando la aguja de la mesa con el contenido "especial", reposando la copa en la mesilla al lado de su trono, y quedando a velocidad vértigos frente a ellos.

Adnama respigo, y comenzó a sollozar inevitablemente. Ella sabia lo que se aproximaba. El sudor de su columna se lo anuciaba de antemano.

-Me gusta que mis juguetes, esten limpios…-

Con una cachetada, que dejo la dejo sin aire, y un puño en su cien… distrayéndola de desaparecer frente a ellos. "El" le inserto la enorme aguja en su muslo derecho. Mientras ella caía inconsciente, débil… como mujer que era… el mandaba a su ayudante que la colocara en la camilla del laboratorio. Ya que… de hay. Revisarían si la chica había abortado a la creatura que ella esperaba… de "EL".

Se despidió de ella dándole un dulce y gentil beso en los labios. Los dejo marcharse y se sentó en su sombrío trono de maldad. Tomo la copa nuevamente. Y bebió de ella… observando ahora como otra mujer de pelo rojo como la sangre y ojos negros como el más letal de los venenos, entraba en su salón.

Contoneando descaradamente sus caderas, e hipnotizando a su "Rey de la muerte" con las caricias que le brindaban su largo y rizado cabello en sus caderas.

Se sienta descaradamente en la mesa frente a "El"… desnuda, abre las piernas invitándolo a ver su centro hinchado rojo por su reciente seccion de sexo y humedecido, por ver la escena que acababa de ver hace segundos atrás, totalmente insasiable. cuando el maltrato a su juguete hibrido. Si, eso la había excitado mucho, sin parecer tener suficiente con su escena de lujuria minutos atrás, antes de la estupida reunión de su marido.

-Oh, cariño…-dijo el sonriendo maquiavélicamente juguetón, poniéndose de pie mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas largas y esbeltas de su esposa. Y dejaba caer seductoramente la sangre de su copa, haciendo que cayera en su cuello desnudo, alrededor de sus pechos, haciendo caminos en su cintura pecaminosa, y dejando caer un poco en su sexo. Mientras ella híper ventilaba y gemía por ese detalle, como perra que era… por que si, ella… Era una Licana. La "Reina" de los Licanos.

Normalmente se preguntaran… ¿Qué tiene de malo?. Se aman. Pero realmente ellos estan prohibidos.

Si, ellos sabían que su unión era pecado, ellos no podían estar juntos, era contra la ley… pero aun así, mantenían lo suyo en secreto, fuera del clan… después de todo… nadie diría nada, al menos no a el… "El", que "literalmente"… "Era el Rey de la Muerte".

-¡tomame, ya mi rey de la muerte!-chillo ella llena de ira hiperventilando, encorvando su espalda en una "U" perfecta mientras sus cabellos rojos de esparcian por la mesa. Y el solo acariciaba su piel con sus largas uñas negras. Hasta que se decidio, abrio la bragueta de sus pantalones, y sin perder mas tiempo se enterro en ella. mientras ella gemia su nombre…

-Max…-

Sinceramente, habia ella escuchado todo. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención… fue el nombre de… su columna temblo, de puro terror…. Si, puro miendo. Ese nombre le sonaba… tanto, que creyo haber tenido un borron de la cara de ese tipo…

Ella… no habia confezado nada aun…no, pero es cierto de que era una perra al no hacerlo.

Pero que podia hacer… ¿confezarles que temia que la pesadilla se volviera realidad? Enrealidad le iban a dar por loca e ignorarla.


	11. La unica solucion

Aun que estaba en sus brazos, no lograba descansar bien… todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, y sospechoso. Cada ruido… cada movimiento, me tenia aterrada. De cierta forma… no queria que me viera tan debil de esta manera… pero no podia hacer nada mas… en estos momentos, queria huir… y abandonar este mundo.

¿Quién diria que ser yo seria tan duro?

Nadie.

Solo yo.

Me sente en el borde de la cama, creando que la sabana cayera mas debajo de mi desnudo pecho… me fije en la ventana. La luna llena era enorme… y hermosa…

Suspire con cansansio y tension retenida. ¿Por qué esto se había vuelto tan complicado? Y eso que nada se comparaba con la escuela… pero esto… era mil veces peor.

Debia de haber una salida… ¿de donde demonios sacariamos un ejercito de vampiros? Ellos nos aborrecerían. Tanto a Tanya como a mi clan, le temerian a mi marido… y huirian cuando les dijeramos a que nos enfrentabamos. Aun que realmente no encontraba ningun sentido en esta enorme y apestosa telaraña que se volvia a mi alrededor.

Son mis hijas, ok… pero, ¿Por qué tenia que suceder esto? ¿Cuándo llego tan lejos? Realmente me siento como la llave maestra que ocasiono todo esto. Aun que sabia que no me podia sentir asi, yo no era una hibrida… pero aun asi, ellas… estaban ahora en mi clan.

No conocia a Adnama, pero sus hermanas estaban conmigo, concia parte de la historia, y me hacia parte del problema… sin querer, estaba totalmente involucrada… no mi mente, mas bien mi instinto por proteger a los seres queridos… y los queridos de ellos. Osea… en pocas palabras…

Protegería a Adnama, cueste lo que me cueste…

Mientras me hundía mas en mis pensamientos, una mano masculina me acaricio el brazo derecho. Me sobresalte… el sonrío juguetón… le sonreí, totalmente hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos, mi macho era realmente hermoso. Mordi mis labios y oculte mi nostálgica mirada… el lo sintió…

Maldita yo, por no ocultarlo.

El se sento, conmigo en medio de sus piernas,, abrazo mi cintura y respiro tranquilo… en mi cabello… la paz regreso… sonrei… lo amaba tanto por ello.

-Se que no es facil… estar en tu posición. Se que estas histerica por encontrar alguna posible solucion al problema, sin tener que luchar… se que los recursos son escasos… se que sientes que todo esto cae contra ti…-me apreto mas, a su pecho, a el… mientras mi mirada caia en el piso… un nudo apreto mi garganta.

Ok, saber los puntos era una cosa… que otra persona los entendiera y los dijera era otra… lejos de ser doloroso, era reconfortante saber que no era la unica consciente de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Las lagrimas se apretujaron en mis ojos, compitiendo por salir. Respire entrecortadamente tratando de ser fuerte…

Acaricio mi cuello pasando todo mi cabello al lado izquierdo del mismo, exponiendo mi hombro derecho desnudo ante el…

Me beso de una manera dulce…. Creando que los vellos de mi piel se erizaran. El tambien temblo. Le di mas acceso… pero se acerco antes a mi oido, susurrando de manera inhumana.

-encontraremos ayuda, sin duda…-sonrio coqueto… temble excitada, el carraspo su garganta…

¿Por qué siempre que me encontraba con Sam, no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el?

Ahora fue mi turno de despavilarme…

-¿Dónde?- gire mi rostro a verlo… con esos intensos ojos suyos, perdiendome en ellos.

-Aun que no lo creas… tenemos al clan del norte… que, sin duda nos ayudaria, pero… nos traera problemas después, pero es lo de menos, a Paul no le gustara el caos que estan causando Heinz y Maximiliano…-dijo sincero observando mis labios.

-ellos nos trataron de matar…-dije tratando de ponerme de pie, pero sus brazos se apretaron… sabia que no podia hacer nada contra su fuerza… yo era poderosa, pero el era el vampiro mas fuerte… y antiguo que existia. No tenia posibilidades contra el… en ningun momento.

-No quiero ser grosea, pero ellos son una espina en el culo desde que naci…-gruñi aun asi.

El rio bajo, se mordio el labio inferior y nego con la cabeza.

-No seas boquifloja, mujer…-susurro…- ademas… si le dicen que es una lucha por el control del mundo, conosco a Paul desde que nacio, el no se negaria… creeme…-

-aun asi, Sam. No confio en ese tal… "Paul"-dije su nombre como si fuera una palabrota…

-Exe…-susurro en mi oido mas serio, poniendome el vello de punta nuevamente…- deja el orgullo a un lado, te conosco… y no te gusta el plan mas que yo… por que lo detesto, tanto como tu, pero cuando haya que ceder… hay que ceder, por el bien de tu clan… por el bien de los semi-vampiror y los hibridos, por el bien de tus hijas…-

-Lo pensare…-refunfuñe toda orgullosa. El respiro por las napias. Aun que el tenia razon, a veces… yo, era testaruda…

-No te pido que lo pienses, ellos son y seran los unicos dispuestos a arriesgar su pellejo cuando se trata de algo asi, y mas si Maximiliano esta detrás de esto…-suspiro con cansansio.

-ok…-dije ya de una vez por todas… el sonrie triunfante… a pesar de que a el no le gusta tener que seguir las ordener… es muy inteligente, y pensandolo bien… el tenia razon.

-Te amo…-dijo a mi oido poniendome la piel de gallina. Me estremeci, pero no cai esta vez.

-¿Quién es Maximiliano, y por que le tienen tanto pavor?- le solte de sopeton. Creando el que chillara… sip, el sabia que teniamos una charla pendiente.

-No jodas, Exe…- se desiso de el agarre que me tenia cautiva y se tiro en cruz en la cama, espatarrandoce… cubriendo todo espacio posible para mi cuerpo, con el enorme del suyo.- No empieces mujer…-chillo desesperado, tratando de dormirse rapido… bueno, los vampiros normales, no dormian, solo caian en un coma mental… solo unas 6 horas.

Pero no lo deje escapar… me puse a orcadas encima de su cintura. Si la sabana no estubiera nuestros sexos se conectarian inmediatamente… aun asi, no desvanecia el fuego que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos… un cosquilleo familiar azoto mi vientre y piernas… temble como una maldita hoja.

Lucho en el nombre de Zeus, por no sucumbir al pecado carnal y aclarar mi mente.

-sabias que te iba a atacar con preguntas, ¿Quién lo diria? El caballero negro, temible y peligroso, valiente y prepotente fiera, el cazador de la muerte… le tiene miedo a las preguntas de "Su Mujer"- sabia que eso le iba a picar el ego… abrio sus ojos ipso facto.

-Es por eso… por que eres "Mi mujer"-solto de sopeton, dejandome impresionada… entonces era cierto, que chico tan listo… aun que… ¿Qué hombre en la tierra no le huia a las preguntas afiladas de "Su mujer?. Ninguno.

- aun que no e huido… sigo aquí, ¿no?…-dijo alzando una ceja.

-sip… ahora contesta-dije acariciando su abdomen con mis uñas. Se estremecio al primer roce.

-solo si me devuelves el favor, con sexo duro y salvaje…-solto dejandome inmóvil. Mordi mi labio negando con la cabeza, y sonriendo… el era imposiblemente insaciable… aun que pensandolo bien… yo tambien era asi… y queria. Asi que…

¿Por qué no?

-Okey… pero nos vamos a la jungla… ¿sabes? No terminamos el juego de la leona y el cazador…-sonrei mostrando mi sonrisa mas sexy y seductora mientras me frotaba contra su sexo, que estaba ya despierto…y haciendome humedecer desde hace unos 10 segundos atrás.

Gruño en aceptación, sujeto mi cintura apretandome contra si mismo. Luego inhalo y exhalo profundo.

- Bien, se que después de esto no te daran ganas de hacerlo ahora… pero… si tu hincistes, Maximiliano, desde los siglos de la peste negra, ha sido un asesino… -dijo helando mi sangre, y a esta altura me habia dejado de frotar, creando que ambos nos contrararamos mejor. Acarisio los costados de mis muslos.

-a el lo convirtieron los brujos paganos, vendiendo su alma a el caido… creando, que aquel vampiro… tuviera el poder… de matar…-resoplo…relamio sus labios, mientras yo no dejaba de fregarmele, y dijo…- Maximiliano tiene el poder de quitar almas, algo asi… como el don de la muerte…-

-no tiene mucho mas que yo… pero aun asi, es poderoso…. Mas que yo inscluso… pero solo por su… don- respiro entrecortadamente.

-… por lo demas, es un gillipollas. Un maricon cobarde que nunca se ha atrevido a dar la cara.. aun asi, es peligroso…-farfuullo. Luego me miro serio… como si acabara de descubrir algo…-promete me algo, Xeia Ateara…-

-lo que s-sea…-dije inmóvil… claro, no me sentia feliz al saber que habia un loco con el poder de la muerte suelto en la intemperie raptando jovencitas para crear experimentos. ¿pero entonces, como debia reaccionar? ¿Cómo se supone que reaccione ahora, en este estado, cuando me estoy regregando agitadamente en el sexo de mi marido como una loba en celo?

-Nunca, nunca… te alejes de tus hijas… ¿entendido?, no importa quien o en que sitiacion estes… . . ….-dijo mas serio que nunca…

Como cualquier otra persona… haria lo que me piden, en ese momento…

-lo prometo…-

Pero el sabia tambien... como yo, de que solo lo decia por, el momento.


	12. Epilogio

_**Hola!, bueno pues espero que les guste, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA, espero que nadie me la robe :D. **_

_**por favor dejen un comentario, .. me encantaria tener muchos, A quien no? o.o**_

_**Aqui los dejo, espero que lo disfruten y no me demanden, no creo que sea tan... fuerte.**_

_**besos y abrasos lectores y lectoras.**_

* * *

_Capitulo: 6_

Despues de una seccion acalorada entre Sam y yo, volvimos a la casa… entre juegos de manos, mordiscos juguetones, jalones de pelo… y otra seccion de sexo oral antes de salir del nacimiento del bosque. Era como una enfermedad, totalmente adictivo... y lo mejor... no tenia cura.

Entramos a la casa y nos duchamos a parte, entre mas concentrados estuviéramos mas convincentes serian nuestras palabras.

-¿Entonces estas diciendome, que "El clan del Norte" nos ayudara a vencer a el tal "Maximiliano y Heinz"? ¿no?- Al parecer Annie no se lo habia tomado bien, pero esa de esperarse, después de que casi estubieran a punto de matar a Zoe, por tercera vez… ella no queria saber nada de ellos.

-Exacto-

-No es una mala idea- apoyo Kate a Sam, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos recostando su peso en una columna.

-Si vamos con ellos, notablemente nos desariamos de un problema, para meternos en otro…-informo Teara con sarcasmo.- asi que, ¿para que demonios ir con ellos?-

-Por que son la unica salida…-dije frunciendo el ceño.- Se que no es facil, pero…-

-No inventes, ¿esto fue tu idea?-concluyo Zoe.

-No importa de quien fue, cuando hay que ceder, hay que ceder. Y en estos momentos no nos vendria mal un poco de ayuda, aceptemoslo, somos poderosas… pero nos hace falta mucha experiencia, y tengo el presentimiento de que tal vez… yendo con "El clan del Norte", podriamos triunfar, y aprender… luego nos ocuparemos de ellos…-dijo una Saura muy convincente.- asi que yo digo que: si, siempre hemos estado a salvo con Xeia, ella nos creo… si no fueramos por ella no estuvieramos aquí, le debemos la vida… confio en que su decisión va a ser la correcta…-

Sonrei a su direccion… ella siempre sabia que decir y cuando hacerlo… no se por que ella no es la lider del clan. Kate solo bajo su mirada trizte.

-yo digo que: si- nos comunico caviz baja.

-si Kate esta adentro, yo digo que si, ademas… el futuro de Adnama esta en nuestras manos…- dijo su hermana. No conocia a Teara, pero su actitud… era valiente, se notaba que pensaba en otros antes que en ella misma.

-yo estoy dentro desde el principio…-sonrie mi chico, todo coqueto, a mi direccion. Hiperventile… me fallaron las piernas, y me sostuve de una mesa sercana.

Nadie lo noto…

-yo…-trague en seco, carraspe mi garganta…- espero por ustedes… si no quieren, las entendere… pero no me quedare aquí de brazos cruzados, las llevare a un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo y…-

-Estamos dentro…-informo Annie. A lo que Zoe asiente un poco temerosa. –hasta el fin exe… no te desaras de mi tan fácilmente…-

-ni de mi…- Zoe ni se inmuto.

-Ni de broma…-

-solo serán unas horas…- azuce metiendo las maletas al tren. Sam las tomo, dándome un breve y dulce beso en los labios, y las llevo al camarote.

-Vamos, no es para morirse ni nada de eso…-dijo Saura entre dientes jalando a Zoe, que se abrazaba a un poste… los humanos nos miraban curiosos, otros se detenian y comenzaban a hacerse un circulo alrededor.

-Zoe, esta es la manera mas rapida…-dijo Kate, pero era mentira… solo estabamos aquí para encontrarnos con unos amigos de Kate, que también se había unido… y sinceramente, entre mas fuéramos… mejor.

-solo es un tren…-gruño Teara que también jaloneaba a Zoe. Pero al parecer estaba demasiado aferrada…

-¡Es un tren!-grito apretando sus ojos, lloriqueando en queja, mientras era jaloneada por Saura y Teara.

-Tanya…-

-No…-sollozo.

-No es tu decisión… "tienes que subir al maldito tren"!- exclamo Sam, apartando a Saura y a Teara, que se quedaron heladas observando como Sam… con facilidad, la tomo de la cintura y la subió a su hombro, mientras Zoe lloriqueaba quejándose…

-No puedo creer que ella haya echo ese tipo de berrinche… en medio de mortales- Marie Anne hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras caminaba conmigo hacia los adentros del tren.

Gracias al dinero de Teara y el de Katherine, habíamos comprado una parte del tren, con una enorme sala, cuartos apartes, con comedores y etcétera… éramos algo así como la realeza.

-Exe…- llamo Teara, que era la ultima que habia subido al tren, me hizo deternerme y encaminarme hacia ella. estaba algo rigida, tensa… como si algo estubiera a punto de suceder.

Espere a que las chicas se perdieran en un radio de 2 metros… era mejor estar solas, en este caso… el asunto era oficial y algo privado, según pude leer en la mente de la vidente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tuve una vision… -hizo una mueca de disgusto. Respire profundo, preparandome para cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué tipo de vision?-

-Nos encontraremos con los hermanos magnetos…-aguanto la respiración tomando una enorme bocanada de aire.

Frunci el ceño, incapaz de saber a lo que se referia. No tenia sentido alguno, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?. Ella tuvo que ver mi cara de poker face, por que rodo los ojos.

-Darian y Samael…-solto dejando salir todo el aire. Mi cara de poker face aumento. ¿no se supone que eso era bueno? Ellos eran ayuda… ¿Por qué me tendria que preocupar?, no es que ellos pudieran destruir el tren… ¿o si?.

-El problema no es ese… el problema es lo que causarian….-levante una ceja, aun no la captada… en absoluto.- nunca haz visto lo que causa el fuego, el hielo, y la electricidad junta ¿o si?- abrio los ojos como platos.

Entonces todo cayo en su lugar… wait… ¿ella no estar pensando que mis hijas y ellos…?

-¿Insinuas que ellos destruiran el tren?-

-No lo insinuo… -se cruzo de brazos dolida por mi desconfianza a su don.

-Es exactamente lo que haces, amor…-dije sarcastica entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Es exactamente lo que ocurrira si nosotros no hacemos nada para detenerlos, debemos hablar con ellos…-dijo mirando a la nada.

-… mis hijas nunca harian algo asi…-solte una risita. Mordiendome la lengua…

No, definitivamente, ellas… si harian algo asi. Y no habia nada para poder evitarlo…

-Por favor, este tren esta lleno de humanos, ten consideración, ellos son la semilla de nuestra creación. Obviamente, habra una discusión que llevara este tren a la destrucción. Todo queda en tus manos…la decisión es tuya, en mi opinión es ma facil hablar con ellas para que se controlen…-

Me senti… insultada, ¿Qué se creia? ¿Por qué hablaba asi de ellas?Ellas no eran unas malcriadas rebeldes. Lo de los humanos lo entendia… apenas llevaba dos año y seis meses siendo una… vampira. Recordaba muy bien mi vida humana…

Pero y ellos… los… hermanos magneto… ¿no eran advertidos tambien?

-¿Y ellos?, ¿no tendran la culpa de nada? ¿o es que mis hijas son el blanco de discrimen? Ellos son los hombres, que se controlen…-dije al fin más enfadada que nunca.

-¿todo anda bien?-Sam sujeto mi codo, pero yo me me solte bruscamente, a lejandome a paso humano a mi recamara.

Era, en cierto punto injusto… no habia pasado todavía, ¿y ya me decia que tenia que hablar con mis hijas para que se controlaran? ¿y los demas? ¿eran un 0 a la izquierda? ¿y ella? ¿y yo? ¿y que pasaba con, Sam, el caballero negro?

El era mi marido, Ok… pero ella estaba teniendo mucha confianza, todos sabiamos aquí que a lo que Sam no le agradaba, Samuel lo mataba… nunca trataba de tragarse lo que no le gustaba… el seguia… siendo un "Mortal Asesino". Que fuera mi marido no cambiaba las cosas…

Aun que… tal vez… ¿y si tenia razon? No….

Me lance a mi cama… toda espatarrada, hecha un lío… me comenzó a dar dolor de cabeza…

Ahora, mientras me enojaba a mas no poder, podía escuchar las voces de todos en este tren, en mi mente… sus pensamientos, mundanos, eróticos… mierdas… y estupideces hacían eco en mi mente.

Respire varias veces para poder…controlar mi don… senti… frio y calor… a mi alrededor… y luego, nada de voces. Se habian desvanecido como por arte de magia.

Abri mis ojos… y hay estaban ellas, Sora y Annie… habían hecho una bola de cristal a nuestro alrededor… ¡Demonios!, no me habia fijado de que mis sentimientos y emociones no estaban bloqueados. Debieron sentir mi ira, enojo y frustración…

-Hola…-

-Hola…- dijeron al unisono.

-Siento eso.-Sora respiro por la nariz exahalndo sonoramente.

-¿Qué sucedió, como para que tu, en especial, te sintieras asi?-pregunto Sora. Con la mandibula tensa.

Rei amargamente.- Es… Dorian y Samael, vienen en tres dias…-

-¿y?-quizo saber Annie, alzando una ceja.

-según la vidente, cuando lleguen, al parecer no les caeran bien a ustedes y habra una lucha,… dones con poderes…fuego, hielo, y electricidad… -

-¿Me estas tratando de decir que destruiremos el tren?-dijo Sora perpleja…

-La "vidente" dice, que tenia que hablar con ustedes para así poder evitar la tragedia…-serré los ojos e inhale y exhale con cansancio mental.-algo asi como "mala combinacion...-

-¿enserio? ¿nosotras? ¿destruyendo un tren? ¿y lleno de gente? ¿estas bromeando?-solto Annie. Enseñando sus colmillos.

-De hecho, es posible que pase…-cavilo Sora.- no somos muy… tolerantes o pascientes, que digamos…-

-entiendo…-suspire.-solo traten de evitarlo… entonces…-

-ahora no entiendo por que te enojaste asi…-Annie apreto sus uñas a la tersa piel de sus brazos.

-No tiene sentido…-Sora se senti a mi lado. Descongelo la bola de hielo, esta desaparecio como humo Gracias al fuego de Annie.

-si, enrealidad no tiene sentido.

algo se acercaba, lo sentia... le hice señas a Annie para que abriera la puerta.

Annie abrio la puerta en velocidad vampirica… era Katherine.

-¿Estan listas?-

-¿para que?- pregunto Annie adelantandoce. Negue con la cabeza a mi fuero interno.

-por que Dorian y Samael han llegado, todos esperamos por vosotras…-anucio ella cruzandoce de brazos.

-¿no que ellos llegaban en tres dias…?- pregunto Annie mirandome ceñuda.

Me encogi de hombros, ellas hicieron lo mismo… y nos encaminamos a la sala de estar.

To be continued…


	13. Fin? No, claro, que no

No, era imposible…

Su alma volaba por encima de nosotros, hasta quedar encadenada en sus alas negras. Murio… el, le habia quitado el alma.

Corri llena de ira hacia el, safandome de los brazos de Samael. Lista para acabar con la vida de el. Pero entonces, una barrera de hielo me prohibio el paso.

-¡NO!-grite colerica. Estrellandome contra la pared para poder quebrarla. Pero esta no sedia… apenas, lo habia encontrado, y ya me lo quitaban de las manos…

TO BE CONTINUED..

The vampire Evolution

Book II

THE BONDS OF DESTINY

(in progress


End file.
